Veelas: Peligro de Amor
by Luzy Snape
Summary: se separa el fic, en dos historias, cada una por su lado,lean notas finales pues la proxima actualizacion sera hasta el enero del 2010..
1. Chapter 1

Veelas: Peligro de Amor.

Trama:  
Existen diversas clases de veelas cuyas características varían de clases en clases pero hay tres que son las mas poderosas de entre todas las demás; el veela oscuro, el veela amante y el veela blanco, compartiendo las tres clases características en común pero al mismo tiempo cada una posee un don diferente a las otras dos y viceversa, de tal manera que ¿Qué sucede cuando estas tres clases se encuentran en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería? Especialmente cuando la herencia de los tres afectados se hace patente siendo asi Harry Potter, el veela blanco; Draco Malfoy, el veela amante y Severus Snape, el veela oscuro y los dos últimos, o sea los slytherin´s descubren junto con su herencia que su pareja elegida es nada mas y nada menos que el tercer veela, Harry Potter, quien deberá enfrentar el mayor reto de su vida -y no es el lord oscuro- sino a dos veelas detrás de él y a su propia herencia que se inclina por uno de los dos veelas pero ¿Cuál será el ganador? Es difícil de saber. 

Capitulo 1: Introducción: Cambios.

-Pasado mañana volvemos al colegio ¿Estas preparado para hacerlo?-cuestiono Hermione Granger mientras se sentaba a la mesa del desayuno aquel día, sonriendo dulcemente hacia su compañero, quien terminaba de servir el desayuno -que había preparado- de los dos.

-¡Buenos días a ti también, Hermi!-dijo el chico sarcástico sentándose frente a la castaña.

-¡OH, por favor: no seas simple¿Cómo llevas la idea de regresar a Hogwarts, ahora que todo a terminado?-pregunto curiosa Hermione, cortando un trozo de su pancake.

-¡El regreso no es lo que preocupa! Ambos sabemos -y teníamos la esperanza también- que una vez terminada esta absurda guerra y con Voldemort derrotado, Hogwarts reabriría sus puertas -aunque para hacerlo haya tenido que pasar tanto tiempo- asi que volver al colegio, es una idea con la que no tengo problemas, después de todo nos falta un año de estudios: aun cuando por otro lado no hay mucho que los profesores puedan enseñarnos ahora ¡No, tras vencer al lord oscuro! Mas este año nos servirá para saber que haremos con nuestro futuro. Lo que mas me preocupa es ¿Cómo vamos a explicar los cambios que tenemos?-dijo el chico con calma.

-¡Eso no es tan difícil! En ambos casos es mas responsabilidad de la naturaleza asi como de la genética-dijo Hermione tranquila.

-¡Claro! Pero a diferencia tuya, cuyos cambios han sido paulatinos y lentos, otorgándote una apariencia regia; los míos han sido repentinos, algo lentos en principio, pero ahora me han dado una apariencia extraña y para colmo con el bono de atraer como moscas a la miel a cualquier persona-dijo el chico indignado.

-¡Pero Harry, tu apariencia es hermosa! Estas mas guapo que nunca antes y eso deberías de saberlo ¡Tu apariencia no es extraña! Todo lo contrario, estas soberbio, guapísimo ¡Por todos los cielos, eres bellísimo! Ya quisiera poseer tu belleza y tus elegantes -y sensuales- movimientos, el brillo de tus ojos -que ahora mas que nunca parecen verdaderas esmeraldas, tan brillantes que son realmente joyas- y todo lo demás, en cuanto a la atracción, bueno eso es algo que no puedes evitar, por lo menos no hasta que hayas encontrado a tu pareja; una vez que lo hayas hecho dejaras de atraer a cualquiera y solo tu pareja potencial se vera afectada por tu presencia y llamado. Además eso ya lo sabes desde que averiguamos que eres un Veela y no cualquiera sino uno blanco, por lo que tienes que aceptar las virtudes y defectos de tu herencia y que por suerte son mas virtudes que defectos a diferencia de otras especies de veelas-dijo Hermione como si nada, viendo como su amigo se sumía en sus pensamientos y en la comida para no tener que admitir que decía la verdad sobre todo aquel asunto.

-¡Todavía no se acostumbra! Y eso que desde el día en que cumplió 17, su herencia empezó a ser patente, aunque claro en aquel entonces sus cambios fueron lentos y ni siquiera Voldemort se percato de ellos en el día de la batalla final, aunque gracias a la misma (herencia) tuvo la fuerza necesaria para derrotarlo para siempre y después de hacerlo sus cambios se incrementaron a tal grado que hasta yo me vi atrapada por su fuerte atracción, aunque por suerte logre elaborar algo que permite que esa atracción no tenga efecto de nuevo sobre de mí-pensaba Hermione mientras veía analíticamente los cambios que Harry presentaba y los cuales eran: comenzando con su altura, la cual era considerable considerando el hecho de que hasta sexto año había sido uno de los mas bajitos del colegio, es decir ahora media fácilmente 1.82, luego seguía su cabello, el cual había crecido también llegándole hasta los hombros, cayendo como una suave, sedosa y brillante cascada negra con mechones mas largos que otros como si estuvieran en capas, lo que le proporcionaba una manejabilidad mucho mas constante que cuando lo tenia corto pues ahora ya no parecía un nido de pájaros, cayéndole un suave flequillo sobre la frente que le daba un aire juvenil e inocente asi como tierno pero no menos atractivo, luego seguían sus ojos, de ellos no había mucho que decir aparte de que eran verdaderas esmeraldas, aunque habría de comentarse el hecho de que sus pupilas se había alargado como las de los gatos y estaba segura que eso tenia que ver con el detalle de que su amigo ya no necesitara llevar mas aquellas horrorosas gafas que ocultaban sus lindos ojos pues ahora podía ver perfectamente y aun mas de noche ¿No era eso peculiar? Luego el resto de su rostro, de este se podía decir que sus pómulos se habían afinado, su nariz era pequeñita y algo respingona pero hacia juego con unos labios rojos intensos, plenos y llenos que parecían invitar a ser probados con urgencia en un apasionado beso, una barbilla fuerte, firme y algo cuadrada; luego seguía el cuerpo que también mostraba varios cambios ya que ahora sus hombros eran anchos asi como la espalda, los músculos se veían fuertes y trabajados puesto lo que había ganado con los entrenamientos de quidditch se había afianzado con el arduo trabajo -antes y después- que represento enfrentar al lord oscuro, asi como su piel tenia una preciso tono dorado como la miel de las abejas y asi preguntarse si ¿Seria tan dulce como la misma¡No había duda, su querido amigo y hermano Harry era un joven realmente guapo!-pensaba Hermione sin dejar de ver al moreno que tenia enfrente, sin darse cuenta de que Harry a su vez observaba los cambios que ella presentaba ya que ahora su cabello no estaba enmarañado sino que caía en suaves ondas largas hasta la espalda dorsal por debajo de los hombros, su cara tenia facciones finas y delicadas, unos preciosos ojos castaños con largas pestañas, una pequeña pero puntiaguda naricilla, labios rosas pálido en forma de corazón, y una figura casi perfecta pues sus medidas serian 88-60-86 además de ser mas alta que la media de las mujeres ya que media 1.70 de altura asi como su piel tenia una lindo tono aperlado, brillante y suave como las perlas.

-¡Hermi, si que es bonita! Y además no es un fenómeno como yo; estoy seguro que causara revuelo en el colegio-pensaba Harry admirando a su querida hermana y amiga.

Mientras tanto en una villa marítima en la costa azul de Francia precisamente en la ciudad de Niza, otra conversación se llevaba a cabo.

-¿Crees que padre este muerto, como dicen los rumores, padrino?-pregunto un joven rubio platinado que yacía recostado contra el barandal de aquel balcón que dominaba toda la vista de la costa y del hermoso mar mediterráneo.

-¡No lo se, Draco! Lucius es muy hábil e inteligente, asi que puede ser tanto verdad como un ardid de su parte, después de todo su situación no es muy buena que digamos y menos aun desde que Potter venció al lord oscuro; lo cual ha hecho que muchos mortifagos estén prófugos y ocultándose, algo que no debe ser vida. Si yo mismo no estoy en esa situación se debe únicamente a la carta que Albus Dumblodore dejo, explicando su muerte y mi participación como espía de la Orden del Fénix asi como todos mis años de servicio a la misma y aun con eso de ves en cuando me veo obligado aceptar un interrogatorio por parte de los aurores del ministerio-para seguir confirmando mi fidelidad-por lo que no me extrañaría que tu padre fingiera su muerte, eso le permitiría mayor movimiento y libertad, pero de verdad ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Que este "muerto" o que este vivo-dijo Severus con calma acercándose hasta su ahijado para luego recargarse también contra el barandal, observando de reojo al joven.

-¡Realmente no lo se! Padre es peligroso por si mismo e incluso creo que lo es mas que el lord oscuro, por eso es que si estuviera muerto ¡Seria una bendición! Pero por otro lado no me gustaría no volver a verlo, después de todo es mi padre y bueno o malo, no deja de serlo y se que si muriera lo extrañaría muchísimo; además me gustaría preguntarle ¿Por qué nunca me dijo de mi herencia? Sino fuera por ti, padrino, jamás me habría enterado acerca de ser un veela amante-dijo Draco sarcástico.

-Por lo visto has aceptado tu condición sin mayor problema ¿No es cierto, Draco?-dijo Severus tranquilamente.

-¡OH, por supuesto¿Por que no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo es fantástico ser un veela y no uno cualquiera sino uno en verdad poderoso ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que cuando regrese al colegio voy a ser el chico mas guapo y asediado de todo el lugar, todo el mundo va a querer estar conmigo y eso será maravilloso-dijo Draco orgulloso.

-Y tú disfrutaras toda esa atención como si fuera lo más natural ¿Verdad?-dijo irónico Severus.

-¡Claro que si! Por primera vez tendré lo que me merezco y ni san Potter podrá quitarme la satisfacción de desbancarlo; finalmente tendré lo que siempre he querido y todos me admiraran y no solo por tener una estupida y fea cicatriz en la frente-dijo Draco despectivamente.

-¿Tanto te desagrada el chico Potter?-pregunto curioso Severus.

-¡Tanto como a ti, padrino! Y ya no quiero seguir hablando de san Potter; voy a mi habitación a ponerme un bañador y luego bajare a la playa ¿Quieres acompañarme?-dijo Draco invitador.

-¡Ve a cambiarte! Nos vemos abajo en 20 minutos ¿Estas de acuerdo?-dijo Severus viendo asentir al rubio.

Asi cada uno fue a su correspondiente habitación para poder cambiarse y recoger las cosas que ocupaban para su paseo pero mientras lo hacían cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Potter siempre Potter! Siempre lo nombra aun cuando no venga al caso; Draco tiene una fijación con ese gryffindor muy marcada ¿Qué pasara cuando volvamos a Hogwarts¿Qué pasara si se confirman mis sospechas? Porque cada día me convenzo de que Harry Potter es potencialmente la futura pareja de mi ahijado pues solo eso explicaría tal fijación con el moreno aunque estoy seguro de que lo negara llegando el momento pero no tengo dudas acerca de que su sangre veela se siente fuertemente atraída por "san Potter" como sarcásticamente le llama mas a pesar de eso siempre ha estado al pendiente de lo que pueda sucederle, además de que casi enloquece el día de la batalla final al verlo herido y su herencia no tenia mucho de haber comenzado a manifestarse por lo que ese sentimiento de temor que lo invadió era cosa suya y no tenia tanto que ver con su herencia y desde que esta ha ido tomando fuerza, trata de oponerse a lo que le esta pidiendo ¿Por qué como podría enamorarse de su "enemigo"? Creo que para él seria muy anti Malfoy puesto que su familia no es de las que se enamoran o al menos eso es lo que piensa, mas si supiera la verdad¡Que todos los Malfoy's, aparte de ser veelas, siempre se unen a sus parejas por amor! Llegando a veces a enamorarse de quien consideran su enemigo aun cuando eso pueda ser peligroso para el orgullo Malfoy-pensaba Severus terminando de arreglarse para ir a reunirse con su ahijado, que según sus cálculos ya debería de estar esperándole en la playa.

-¡OH, Harry! Desearía tanto poder amarte y que fueras mío solamente, pero eso es imposible; eres enemigo de mi familia, de mis creencias, de mi mismo; además te atreviste a rechazarme y nunca nadie lo había hecho asi que debo luchar contra esto que mi herencia me hace sentir por ti, porque se que no es correcto, ni aceptable asi que ¡Voy a ignorarte cuando volvamos al colegio! Lo cual será fácil pues con tantos y tantas que estarán detrás mío, harán que me olvide de ti con facilidad e incluso podría encontrar a mi pareja entre todos ellos pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que tengo que olvidarme de ti, Harry Potter por el propio bien de los dos; porque de todas maneras no puedo ilusionarme contigo ya que nunca podrías enamorarte de mí y aunque se que puedo atraerte con la atracción veela, todo seria una simple ilusión puesto que tu corazón jamás podría amarme de verdad ya que te he hecho muchísimo daño, dulce niño mío-pensaba Draco colocándose un albornoz para poder bajar con su padrino, el cual ya le estaba esperado en la entrada llevando una cesta con comida /que había solicitado a los elfos de la villa/ pues decidió que almorzarían en la playa, después de todo era una playa privada y nadie les molestaría pudiendo disfrutar de un día calmado sin molestias continuas o asedios pues desde que habían llegado a Niza, su ahijado no había dejado de ser acosado por los lugareños debido a la atracción veela, algo que se estaba tornando muy molesto en verdad, motivo por el cual estaba trabajando en la fabricación de una poción anti atracción que pudiera brindarles algo de tranquilidad de todo aquel asunto, pues aunque el joven dijera que le gustaba la atención que recibia, resultaba muy obvio que comenzaba a ser pesado de soportar y mas porque algunas (os) en verdad se habían excedido al tratar de conseguir la atención del rubio. /pues bien podía recordar como incluso habían intentado forzarlo, pero por suerte su fuerza veela habia logrado evitar algunos de esos acosos/

-¿Qué estas pensando, padrino?-pregunto curioso Draco al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡OH, nada, Draco, nada en absoluto¿Irás a nadar, un rato?-dijo Severus camiando de tema rápidamente.

-¡Creo que iré un rato! Antes de almorzar ¿Vamos?-dijo Draco, despojándose de su albornoz para quedar con un bañador azul marino que resaltaba en la palidez de su piel.

-¡En un momento te alcanzo! Primero voy arreglarlo todo para el almuerzo-dijo Severus mostrando la cesta y demás cosas que habían traido.

-¡No tardes, padrino!-dijo Draco corriendo hacia el mar, al cual no tardo en sumergirse, sin darse cuenta de que con un breve moviento de varita Severus lo tuvo todo listo en unos pocos segundos, contemplándole desde su lugar.

-¡Es un joven hermoso! Antes de que su herencia se manifestará ya lo era pero ahora con su herencia, los cambios que ha sufrido son -de cierta manera- espectaculares pues ahora ya ha alcanzado su máximo desarrollo; fácilmente medira 1.83, su cabello rubio platinado es mas luminoso que antes que incluso el sol envidiaría ese brillo y ahora que lo usa suelto sin tanta gomina le da un toque mas sensual pues a pesar de ser corto -pues apenas le llegaba por debajo de las orejas- siempre estaba bien peinado aunque con algunos flecos sobre su cara que le hacian ver sexy, por otro lado su rostro se había vuelto mas afilidado perdiendo esos rasgos femeninos aunque no totalmente y lo cual le da un aire atractivo, sus ojos eran plata pura, muy brillantes y cuando se enfurece son furiosos como una tormenta, su nariz es muy aristocrática, levemente alargada, con unos labios rosas como los petalos de una flor que parecen prometer grandes disfrutes si tuvieras la suerte de ser besado por él, su cuerpo es muy fino, musculado pero sin perder ese aire androgino pues es tan delicado como el de una chica ya que hasta una brevísima cintura tiene pero posee una fuerza sorprendente como cualquier chico y su piel tan blanca como la leche y tan suave como la seda, que invita al pecado; realmente ¡Es hermoso! Y eso lo sabe perfectamente bien-pensaba Severus mientras admiraba los cambios que su ahijado había ido sufriendo conforme su herencia se iba manifestando.

-¡Severus, ven a nadar, el agua esta deliciosa!-llamó Draco haciendo señas a su padrino, quien quitandose su albornoz, no tardo en reunirse con el rubio com quien no tardo en sumirse en una "encarnizada" lucha de agua.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Pues aquí tienen el primer capitulo de esta nueva idea que espero le guste y se que hay muchos aspectos que medio manejo dentro del capitulo -como la batalla final, la muerte del lord y el enamorado de Lucius (bueno los Malfoy's en realidad)- pero todo eso lo iré mezclando en próximos capítulos /a través de flash back/ asi que deberán de tener paciencia para que sus dudas sean resultas. Por otro lado tengo algo que consultarles (por lo que sus respuestas pueden irlas dejando conforme avance el fic, pues con las mismas serán de utilidad para la conclusión de esta historia) lo que quiero preguntarles es:

1. Pareja final Harry-Draco 2. Pareja final Harry-Severus 3. Pareja final un trío Severus-Harry-Draco 4. Un final por cada opción (1, 2, 3)

Ustedes puede decidir que opción les gusta mas, es que mi hermana me ha estado pidiendo que este fic sea un trío y la idea no me desagrada del todo, pero como seria mi primer trío pues prefiero mayores opiniones al respecto, asi que díganme que les parece, por supuesto no urge, solo tómenlo en consideración y cuando no acerquemos al final -yo aviso cuando eso pase- díganme que opción prefieren 1, 2, 3, o 4. Gracias por su comprensión.

Luzy Snape. 


	2. Como son nuestros veelas

Veelas: peligro de amor

Capitulo 2: Como son nuestros veelas (más cambios y características)

-¡Severus, ven a nadar, el agua esta deliciosa!-llamó Draco haciendo señas a su padrino, quien quitándose su albornoz, no tardo en reunirse con el rubio con quien no tardo en sumirse en una "encarnizada" lucha de agua.

-Severus ¿Qué crees que pasara ahora?-pregunto Draco preocupado mientras dejaba de "jugar", tornándose su rostro con una seria expresión que extraño a su padrino.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-dijo Severus notando la seria actitud del joven y que tan repentinamente había aparecido, lo cual se le hacia peculiar sobretodo si se tenia en cuenta que hasta hace poco se estaba divirtiendo y así como si nada había aparecido aquella preocupación.

-¡Muchas cosas! No es solo padre y su situación, de alguna manera me he hecho a la idea de que lo que suceda con él o deje de suceder, es algo que no tiene porque afectarme después de todo él tomo su camino y no fue precisamente quedarse con su familia así que si esta vivo o muerto... en realidad no importa mucho -por ahora- en cambio me preocupa lo que pueda suceder al volver a Hogwarts ya que no va a resultar fácil -y eso sin contar mi herencia- o sea lo que quiero decir es que¡Muchos saben que "ayude" al lord con la introducción de los mortifagos al castillo en sexto año¿Crees sinceramente que "alguien" me dejara tranquilo?-dijo Draco cínico, marcando con curioso acento la palabra ALGUIEN, sabiendo Severus muy bien a quien se refería.

-¡Eso puede ser un problema! Aunque no tanto, pues aunque "alguien" sepa que tu eres responsable también desconoce las razones que tuviste para hacerlo, así como el hecho de que Albus Dumblodore estaba al tanto de todo eso y que gracias ha eso estas libre de toda sospecha; lo cual no significa que no trate -él o sus amigos- de responsabilizarte especialmente si tomamos en cuenta su extrema fidelidad al difunto director de Hogwarts por lo cual será complicado pero como ultimo recurso podrías desplegar tus encantos veelas y hasta él tendrá que rendirse ¿No crees?-dijo Severus sarcástico y en tono ligero tratando de quitar algo de tensión al ambiente pues sabia muy bien que su ahijado podía llegar a obsesionarse seriamente con el mismo.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que mis "encantos veelas" -como tú, los llamas- no funcionan de esa manera! Soy un veela amante, no un veela oscuro, así que no bromees con eso, padrino-dijo Draco con fingida molestia para la diversión del cetrino.

-¡Lo se, muy bien, pero es divertido hacerte rabiar, Draco! Y si no te "molesta" ¡Vamos a comer! Tanto ejercicio me ha abierto el apetito-dijo Severus divertido mientras nada de regreso a la orilla, viendo de reojo como el rubio le seguía, tras unos momentos de vacilación.

Así pues se recostaron sobre las toallas que previamente Severus había arreglado para poder merendar con calma y mientras lo hacían cada uno se sumergía en sus pensamientos sin percatarse del silencio que les envolvía.

-¡Un veela amante, no un veela oscuro! Como le gusta marcar la diferencia ¿Cómo si no supiera la diferencia entre ambas especies? Estoy más que consciente de esas diferencias y no solo por el hecho de haber estudiado a los veelas con anterioridad sino también porque yo mismo soy un veela, algo que Draco desconoce ¿Por qué como explicarle que soy un veela oscuro? De todas las especies que existen tenia que ser uno oscuro; uno que junto con los amantes y los blancos son los más importantes dentro de la comunidad veela, aunque hace años que nadie ha visto un veela blanco, muchos incluso piensan que han desaparecido-pensaba Severus con semblante serio.

-Que extraño de repente se ha quedado muy serio ¿Qué le pasara? Tendrá algo que ver con lo que dije antes-se cuestionaba Draco viendo curioso el ceño fruncido de su padrino, mas no se atrevió hacer ningún comentario pues no deseaba molestar con sus preguntas necias al hombre mayor por lo que decidió seguir con sus propios pensamientos después de todo tenia mucho que pensar especialmente en "alguien".

-¡Un veela oscuro, un veela amante y un veela blanco, tan parecidos y tan diferentes! Se muy bien cuales son las características de los dos primeros -imposible no saberlo teniendo herencia de la primera especie y un ahijado de la segunda- pero de la tercera no existen muchos datos y siento curiosidad por saber mas al respecto de esta; mas antes de ponerme a investigar creo que seria conveniente decirle a Draco acerca de mi propia herencia y lo que esta conllevaba-pensaba Severus analizando la situación así como lo correcto o incorrecto de hablar con su ahijado acerca de su herencia.

-¿Te pasa algo, Severus? Te noto extraño, te has quedado muy serio repentinamente ¿Acaso he dicho algo que te molestara?-pregunto con suavidad Draco al mismo tiempo que alargaba una mano hacia el hombro de su padrino y lo sacudía con cuidado para sacarlo de su embotamiento.

-¡OH no! Es solo que me has hecho pensar en algo que he debido decirte hace tiempo -por lo menos desde que recibiste tu herencia- mas no he sabido como explicártelo-dijo Severus seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decirme¿Es algo malo? Además ¿Qué tiene que ver la herencia en todo esto?-pregunto Draco curioso e intrigado por las palabras de Severus.

-Antes de comenzar¡Prométeme que no interrumpirás hasta que termine! Créeme no es fácil empezar, así que prefiero decirlo todo de una sola vez-dijo Severus con calma.

-¡Lo prometo¿Pero te das cuenta de que solo me da mas curiosidad?-dijo Draco aun mas intrigado que antes mientras permanecía con la boca cerrada para que su padrino pudiese hablar con comodidad.

-¡Aquí va! Lo que tengo que explicarte es: -Y lo diré de una sola vez, como ya dije- ¡Soy un veela oscuro!-soltó a bocajarro Severus, levantando un dedo y moviéndolo negativamente al ver como el rubio estaba por hablar-¡Lo prometiste, recuérdalo! Y volviendo con lo de ser veela, se que no te había dicho antes nada al respecto pero es cierto soy un veela oscuro desde los 17 años y si no te lo había dicho es porque no ha habido oportunidad pero ahora con todo esto, pienso que es tiempo de que lo sepas; ahora si ¡Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Draco!-dijo Severus relajado.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras de verdad, Severus?-pregunto consternado Draco al comprender las palabras de su padrino.

-Porque no había habido necesidad de explicártelo antes, Draco-dijo Severus con calma.

-¿Por qué ahora si? Además ¿Qué clase de veela oscuro eres tú? La verdad no eres muy atractivo, que digamos, y pensaba que una de las características de los veelas era su belleza, es que acaso al ser oscuro ¿Tienes que ser feo?-dijo Draco con ironía, viendo con malicia a su padrino, quien ni se inmuto ante las palabras del rubio sabiendo muy bien que solo las decía por estar sorprendido y de cierta forma molesto por haberle guardado por tanto tiempo su secreto, por lo que sin decirle nada dejo a su magia veela actuar y entonces...

Se podía ver a un joven rubio con la boca abierta completamente desencajada, observando con los plateados ojos los cambios que Severus presentaba y que sencillamente tan solo se podían describir como atractivos, los cuales consistían en: el pelo era una cascada negra brillante, sedosa y tan lustrosa que pareciera podías reflejarte en ella, tal cual si fuera un espejo perdiendo la apariencia grasoso y sucia que siempre mostrara; la piel ahora tenia un tono marfileño ya sin ese aspecto cetrino así como se encontraba tan tersa que esta las arrugas habían desaparecido; luego el rostro, el cual había perdido esos rasgos severos de antaño pues ahora sus rasgos eran suaves y finos casi delicados pero no totalmente; sus ojos eran luminosos ónice, enmarcados en negras y abundantes pestañas, sus mejillas se veían firmes y lozanas, la nariz había dejado de ser ganchuda para verse mas aristocrática, sus labios no eran mas delgados y resecos, al contrario se mostraban gruesos, húmedos y muy besables como si hubiesen sido moldeados por cupido; luego el cuerpo, este había perdido todo rastro de flacidez pues ahora estaba firme y musculoso, el abdomen ya no tenia barriguita pues los músculos estaban trabajados con apariencia de lavadero, piernas largas, torneadas y estilizadas, un trasero redondo, firme, levantado, un torso amplio, masculino, brazos musculosos, fuertes que unidos a su altura -ya que siempre había sido un hombre alto, 1.90 m.- el efecto de su nueva apariencia era impactante, por no decir, que avasalladora.

-¿Qué rayos te sucedió, Severus?-dijo Draco consternado al ver la transformación del hombre enfrente suyo.

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy feo?-susurro Severus con una voz tan sensual que hizo estremecer al rubio, quien rápidamente negó con la cabeza pues había perdido la capacidad de habla.

-¡Bien, me alegro! Ahora que ya aclaramos eso, te explicare; imagino que aun quieres saber acerca de mi herencia ¿Cierto?-dijo Severus con sensualidad, mientras se recostaba lánguidamente sobre la toalla, en verdad complacido con las reacciones que Draco mostraba y que en realidad resultaba agradable ser objeto de la admiración y hasta lasciva, de alguien como el rubio, pues hace mucho tiempo que nadie le observaba de esa manera y eso si que era gratificante.

Mientras tanto en una casita de mediano tamaño, ubicada en Godric's Hollow (o el valle de Godric, como mejor lo conozcan) cierto moreno y cierta castaña charlaban amigablemente luego de su desayuno y de haber dado una vuelta por los alrededores...

-¿Qué piensas? Te has quedado repentinamente callado ¿Acaso sucede algo que te preocupe, Harry?-pregunto Hermione curiosa mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sofá, observando atenta como su amigo encendía el fuego en la chimenea, pues a pesar de ser aun temprano comenzaba hacer frió debido a que ya estaban a mediados de otoño.

-¡No sucede nada¿Has sabido de Ron últimamente?-dijo Harry atizando un poco mas la leña para que prendiera con mayor facilidad y evadiendo la cuestión de su amiga con otra pregunta para no tener que dar una respuesta algo que no tenia razón, después de todo era obvio que estaba preocupado y ¿Cómo no estarlo con todo lo que se le venia encima?

-¡No, la verdad es que no he sabido nada de él! Quizás siga sentido o más bien avergonzado por lo que paso no hace mucho, Harry-dijo Hermione tranquila y prefiriendo no insistir en las preocupaciones de su amigo pues sabía que no le sacaría mucho a menos que diera un rodeo, en lo cual tenía practica.

-¿Tú crees¡Por Dios eso fue realmente extraño! Después de todo jamás imagine que Ron me besaría y lo peor es que se marcho antes de poder explicarle que no tenia porque sentirse mal ya que todo es consecuencia de la atracción veela y si nos hubiese dejado hacerlo, sabría que perfeccionaste una poción anti atracción para que eso no se vuelva a repetir-dijo Harry con calma mientras veía sonriente a la castaña.

-¡Ese día fue memorable! La expresión de su rostro no tenia precio alguno: estaba deleitado -a causa de la atracción- así como aterrado -tras percatarse de lo que hizo- con un ligero toque de repugnancia -que imagino se debió a que debió pensar que estaba forzándote hacer algo que no deseabas- y eso si que fue divertido pero me recuerda que deberás hablar con la directora McGonogall antes de regresar al colegio puesto que se tendrán que tomar medidas sino quieres que todo el mundo se vea en la urgencia de querer forzarte, Harry-dijo Hermione seriamente.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! De solo pensar en lo que puede suceder este año, realmente me dan ganas de que mi pareja se encuentre en Hogwarts; porque de no estarlo, será un añito de estar espantando moscones y lagartonas-dijo Harry exasperado.

-¡Eso es cierto! Porque no solo eres veela sino que uno blanco, lo cual implica no solo características comunes a otros veelas como son: la elección de una sola pareja de por vida -aunque hay algunas excepciones a ese aspecto, casi siempre es solo una pareja- extrema posesividad, descontrol a causa de los celos, cambiar de forma cuando el enojo es muy fuerte y poder quedar en estado -si tu pareja resulta ser del sexo masculino- cuentas con tus propias características correspondientes únicamente a tu "especie" como lo son: el hecho de que tu poder mágico se incrementa a niveles insospechados a estar en peligro o si tu pareja te necesita o se encuentra en riego; así como el hecho de que tu virginidad solo podrá pertenecerle a tu pareja pues es la pureza la mayor virtud de tu raza además de que tu fuerza física aumenta de manera considerable para poder protegerte y proteger a quien desees y alguna otra que se me escape, después de todo aun no hemos terminado de averiguar todo lo que tu especie implica; así pues tus principales características veelas son: protección, fuerza y virtud -o sea pureza- es decir un verdadero ángel-dijo en tono medio guasón Hermione mientras una burlona sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-¡No es divertido, Hermi!-murmuro Harry fingiendo enojo y cruzándose teatralmente de brazos provocando con eso que la chica se largara a reír con verdaderas ganas.

-¡OH, pero si lo es, Harry! Si lo piensas detenidamente es divertido; después de todo siempre pensé que eras un ángel y ahora que sabemos que eres en verdad, resulta curioso que lo seas realmente. Y si ya antes algunos habían notado tu angelical presencia, este año ¡No pasaras desapercibido! Y eso sin contar la atracción veela-dijo Hermione divertida, aunque se puso seria al ver el ceño fruncido del chico.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? Sigues preocupado por lo que pueda ocurrir ¡No deberías! Después de todo cuando les suministre la poción anti veela a Ron y al resto de nuestros amigos, dejaran de estar afectados por la atracción, así que estoy segura de que nos ayudaran a espantar a los moscones y lagartonas que puedan aparecerse en el colegio-dijo Hermione con calma.

-¡OH, se que Ron y los demás ayudaran encantados, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa! Sino lo que hemos averiguado acerca de los veelas -y no solo de mi especie- todos tienen cosas en común aun cuando cada especie posee algo que solo de ella es, de ninguna otra-dijo Harry serio.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Que cada especie de veela tiene sus propias características -además de las comunes- o ¿Tal vez sea otra cosa?-pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-Siendo honesto ¡Si! Le verdad no dejo de cuestionarme acerca de ¿Qué pasaría si dos veelas se enamoran entre si? Pero no solo eso sino que supongamos: Uno fuera blanco -como yo- y el otro amante u oscuro, es decir veelas de las tres especies más poderosas de la comunidad veela ¿Cómo funciona ahí la herencia veela? Digo, los tres poseen atracción veela, posesividad, grave caso de celos, elección de pareja, cambio de forma, y demás características pero además la fuerza, protección y virtud -en mi caso-necesidad de dar un amor incondicional, ternura, sacrificio -en el veela amante- y pasión, deseo o lujuria, así como obligación de pareja, pues esto ultimo no siempre es por amor, -en los veelas oscuros- según lo que hemos leído, Hermione-dijo Harry intrigado.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por pequeñeces¿Tienes idea de la posibilidad de que uno de cada veela mencionado se encuentren¡Es de 1 en 10,000 encuentros! Y la probabilidad aumenta al considerar el hecho que desde hace muchísimo tiempo nadie ha sabido nada en absoluto de algún veela amante u oscuro-dijo Hermione exasperada.

-¡Pero podría pasar! después de todo: soy prueba de ello, o sea, veela blanco y según lo que leímos no había habido uno desde hace 40 años, concretamente con mi padre, aunque esa información solo unos cuantos lo sabían; por lo que no pongas eso por pretexto y dime ¿Qué podría suceder si dos veelas se enamoraran mutuamente?-pregunto Harry intrigado.

-¡Eres peor que una pulga! Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, no hay quien te saque de tu obstinación; lo que podría suceder -según mis suposiciones- es: que sus poderes veelas se anulen, y en tal caso solo serian personas comunes pero sin perder el atractivo, o bien se incrementen, es decir, se vuelvan tan activos que el resto de las personas se verían también afectados, y en sobremanera, por los veelas-dijo Hermione seriamente.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga, que espero le agrade ya que me he limitado a mostrar como serian nuestros veelas y sus respectivas características así como los cambios que Severus presentaría con su poder veela liberado. Por otro lado en el próximo capitulo será el regreso al colegio, por lo que Harry tendrá una interesante charla con McGonogall, Hermione reunirá a los gryffindor's y miembros del ED poniéndoles al tanto de Harry, así como Draco y Severus viajaran en el expreso lo cual traerá nuevas sorpresas. Les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias y ojala continúen brindándome su apoyo.

tsubasa-d-elric paula sofia Hanahaoyoh SK Kae remi Yoyi zoe Draco darcy LSA yllen Anónimo marcel FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter sofy cuneo Nai estrella13 lenii!, RAC, giosseppe Youko Malfoy, yop roxy DarkLady mayuyui ale Anónimo DarkDevil vikila/gisaku Rossrice yuyu Sarah koneko Psique Alma Andrea Maricela musa Vanechy Murtilla Aner

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización - en el mes de febrero, exactamente por ahí de la cuarta semana es decir, actualizaciones después del día 20 al 30, dentro de alguno de esos días será la próxima subida-o sea el primero en subir será el que mas reviews tenga y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo, pero eso si todos se actualizaran dentro de esa semana, solo el orden variara.

Luzy Snape. 


	3. Planes y asuntos pendientes

Veelas: Peligro de amor.

Una petición especial a TheDarkQueenAngel /se que cambiaste de nombre pero por ahora te dejo con el que firmaste anteriormente¿Podrías permitirme utilizar una parte -no completamente, solo lo necesario- de la introducción de tu fic Alborada? (Harry Potter/Yu gi oh!) Es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para un nuevo fic en parte parecido a tu Alborada salvo el hecho de que en mi idea los personajes fértiles defenderían su derechos e incluso lucharían contra sus opresores y hasta sus supuestos aliados, conformando un tercer grupo de acción ya que existirían aquellos que desprecian a los fértiles, los que tratan de ayudarles y nuestros protagonistas que se enfrentan a los dos grupos, asi mismo seria un multi crossover entre Gravitation, Harry Potter, Saint Seiya y Yu gi oh! Por eso mismo pido tu autorización para usar una parte de tu introducción pues me serviría mucho para la mía propia aunque llevaría sus propios cambios; por eso mismo solicito tu autorización de uso, ya que no deseo que me tachen de plagio y siempre que alguna idea de fic o escrito de los mismos me ha gustado trato de pedir permiso a su autor (a) como en el caso de mi fic de la sombra de un amor, en el cual use parte del fic de fugitivos de Guerrera luna o Kida luna para poder escribir su inicio pero el resto ya es cosecha mía, asi que te pido ese favor. Gracias.

Capitulo 3: Planes y asuntos pendientes.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por pequeñeces¿Tienes idea de la posibilidad de que uno de cada veela mencionado se encuentren¡Es de 1 en 10,000 encuentros! Y la probabilidad aumenta al considerar el hecho que desde hace muchísimo tiempo nadie ha sabido nada en absoluto de algún veela amante u oscuro-dijo Hermione exasperada.

-¡Pero podría pasar! Después de todo: soy prueba de ello, o sea, veela blanco y según lo que leímos no había habido uno desde hace 40 años, concretamente con mi padre, aunque esa información solo unos cuantos lo sabían; por lo que no pongas eso por pretexto y dime ¿Qué podría suceder si dos veelas se enamoraran mutuamente?-pregunto Harry intrigado.

-¡Eres peor que una pulga! Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, no hay quien te saque de tu obstinación; lo que podría suceder -según mis suposiciones- es: que sus poderes veelas se anulen, y en tal caso solo serian personas comunes pero sin perder el atractivo, o bien se incrementen, es decir, se vuelvan tan activos que el resto de las personas se verían también afectados, y en sobremanera, por los veelas-dijo Hermione seriamente.

-¡Pero que genio tienes! Yo solo quería saber; no es para que te pongas asi ¡Anda, vamos, sonríe Hermi!-dijo Harry con voz suave, desplegando de forma inconsciente sus encantos veelas, buscando la manera de que la chica le sonriera.

-¡OH, esta bien! Pero deja de hacer eso-dijo Hermione sonriendo sinceramente, dándole un suave coscorrón al moreno, quien de inmediato se llevo sus brazos a la cabeza para poder protegerse del "ataque" de su amiga.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo¡No se de que hablas, Hermione¿Acaso te molesta que use mi poder? Pero si tú has dicho que debo de aprender a controlarlo-susurro de manera sensual Harry a la vez que colocaba su cara mas inocente mientras se protegía con un brazo, y el otro lo estiraba para poder hacerle cosquillas a la castaña mas antes de poder alcanzarla, Hermione se levanto de prisa de la mesa como queriendo marcharse de ahí.

-¡Basta Potter, deja de hacer eso!-exclamo mosqueada Hermione, alejándose del moreno.

-¡OH, vamos no te pongas asi; no lo hice a propósito!-se disculpo Harry acongojado por la reacción de su mejor amiga, volviendo a controlar su poder veela hasta "desaparecerlo".

-¡Asi esta mejor, Harry, no lo vuelvas hacer! Esta bien que puedes controlar tu poder e incluso liberarlo a voluntad, al menos de manera consciente puesto que casi todo el tiempo una pequeña parte actúa inconsciente, que es para llamar a tu pareja y precisamente por eso fue que elabore la poción anti atracción para no estar actuando como "tonta" ante ti o los demás pero aun con esta, si utilizas todos tus encantos es un tanto inútil-dijo Hermione mas tranquila.

-¡Lo siento! Yo solo quería que sonrieras; no que te sintieras incomoda-dijo Harry apenado.

-¡Lo se y lo entiendo! Pero no creo que esa sea una buena idea; tu poder es tan atractivo que sonreír es en lo ultimo que se me ocurriría pensar-dijo con picardía Hermione haciendo ruborizar al moreno-pero al mismo tiempo tan puro e inocente que pensamientos no tan puros es en lo único en que me logro concentrar y hasta como sonreír se me olvida. Realmente harás muy feliz a quien tenga la dicha de ser tu pareja-dijo Hermione maliciosa provocando con eso que el rubor del chico se incrementara hasta que su rostro parecía un tomatito bien maduro.

Y en Niza, Francia...

-¡Realmente eres hermoso, Severus! De no haber sido testigo de los cambios que sufriste, jamás se me habría ocurrido que podías ser atractivo pues hay que decirlo "eras feo" es decir, desagradable a la vista; pero ahora ¡Eres todo lo contrario! Que sino fuera por mi herencia en verdad que me sentiría fuertemente atraído por ti, mas entre la moral y mi atracción veela se mantiene una cierta restricción con respecto a tu persona, aunque el resto de las personas ¡No dejan de devorarte con la mirada! Es mas apostaría lo que fuera a que desearían violarte-dijo Draco divertido mientras caminaban por entre las calles de la ciudad buscando algún buen lugar donde comer. 

-¡No me parece gracioso, Draco¿Qué te parece si comemos ahí?-dijo Severus con seriedad mientras señalaba un lugar al azar.

-¡Claro¿Por qué no?-dijo Draco como si nada, caminando hacia el sitio señalado.

Y una vez que estuvieron en una mesa y habiendo ordenado sus comidas...

-Y dime, Severus ¿Te presentaras con tu nueva apariencia en el colegio? Después de todo ya no tienes porque seguir ocultándola, y menos ahora que el tenebroso esta muerto; ya no habrá nadie que pueda desear controlar tu poder-dijo el rubio interesado.

-¡No lo creo¿Puedes imaginarte lo que dirán? Especialmente los leones; de seguro no dejaran de burlarse y hacer estúpidas bromas al respecto, asi que prefiero volver a ser el "grasiento" de siempre-dijo Severus con tranquilidad, viendo como Draco contenía su replica al ver acercarse a la mesera con sus ordenes pero una vez que la misma se marcho...

-¡OH tienes toda la razón! Los leones no dejarían de burlase de ti con bromas idiotas, como solo ellos saben hacerlo pero...-pausa dramática-...no crees que seria interesante ver sus reacciones al verte, sentirte deseado por ellos, verlos perder la dignidad asi como la coherencia tan solo porque les dedicaras una mirada "matadora"; yo pagaría por ver como se vuelven locos por un slytherin o mas bien por dos serpientes, como tendrían que luchar contra sus principios gryffindescos haciendo el ridículo en el proceso puesto que en verdad tienen cero cerebro, es mas considero que solo poseen dos neuronas ya que es lo mínimo necesario para realizar las funciones mas básicas pues el resto de sus cabezas ni siquiera han debido de estrenarlas. Asi que dime¿Qué te parecería darles una lección? Hacerles desearte e intentando seducirte y en el intervalo, meter las patas como solo los gryffindor's saben, cayendo ante su profesor mas odiado, Severus Snape-dijo Draco de manera halagadora y sensual, desplegando inconscientemente sus encantos veelas provocando con eso que las personas a su alrededor se sintieran innegablemente atrapadas por su magnetismo, mas de eso el rubio ni siquiera se percataba pues estaba mas que decidido a "seducir" al hombre a su lado o sea, a Severus.

-¡Diablos¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que esta provocando? toda esta gente esta a punto de saltarle encima y no precisamente con buenas intenciones en la mente e incluso para mí esta resultando difícil resistir ante sus encantos; aunque ¿Por qué hacerlo¿Para que resistirme?-pensó Severus sintiéndose sin remedio, atrapado por la atracción veela de Draco y sin darle tiempo al joven a reaccionar, se inclino sobre el mismo hasta acortar la corta distancia que había entre sus rostros para asi tomar, con sus labios, la boca del rubio con un beso lleno de pasión que sorprendió tanto al joven príncipe que dejo de liberar su poder, permitiendo que Severus a su vez liberase el propio para dominar sobre el suyo hasta anularlo; de tal forma que las personas a su alrededor dejaron de babear por el rubio hasta sentir decepción por ver dominado al joven y no poder disfrutar del poder de Severus, ya que este tan solo se concentraba en brindar placer a su compañero a través de aquel apasionado beso, ignorando al resto de los comensales del lugar.

-¡OH, mi dios¿Qué...ha sido...eso...Severus?-dijo entrecortadamente Draco sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse con intensidad, lo cual le avergonzaba y al hacerlo su rubor se hacia mas y mas fuerte, sin percatarse de que aquella reacción le convertía en alguien totalmente irresistible a los ojos de todos los presentes y no solo de Snape, quien no perdía detalle de ninguna de sus reacciones.

-¡No intentes usar tus encantos para seducirme, Draco! Un ser oscuro -como yo- no se someterá puesto que por naturaleza es dominante jamás dominado y menos ante alguien con tan poca experiencia y con respecto a darles una lección a los leones ¡Lo pensare! Pero hasta que tome mi decisión ¡Controla tus instintos! Después de todo no soy de palo y puedo llegar a olvidarme que eres casi un hijo para mí, pequeño y dulce seductor-susurro ronca y sensualmente Severus junto al oído del rubio para luego de eso deslizar con calma la punta de su lengua por el contorno del lóbulo auricular provocando un fuertísimo estremecimiento en el joven.

-¡Dios, Severus!-musito suavemente Draco permitiéndole al mayor, dominarlo sin darse cuenta.

-¡Creo que es mejor marcharnos! Por lo que veo has terminado con tu comida y a menos que deseáramos ser el postre de todos ellos, es lo mas conveniente-señalo Severus con calma al resto de los comensales que no dejaban de enviar miradas lujuriosas asi como devoradoras hacia ambos veelas.

-¡OH si, vamonos!-dijo apurado Draco al darse cuenta de como les veían, por lo que al levantarse junto con Severus, engancho su mano posesivamente sobre el brazo del mayor al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo hasta quedar pegado al del marfileño marcando asi "su territorio" para diversión de su acompañante, quien de inmediato rodeo la cintura del rubio, pegándole aun mas de lo que ya estaba, alejando con esa acción las miradas de lujuria descarada que lanzaban sobre el dragón, para luego marcharse de ese mesón dejando detrás de ellos a muchas personas frustradas sexualmente.

-¡HARRY, TIENES UNA CARTA!-grito Hermione desde el estudio, en donde se entretenía repasando un libro de pociones, al ver llegar a una lechuza parda con un sobre cuyo destinatario era su moreno amigo ojiverde.

-¡Ya no grites, que te oigo muy bien! Por cierto ¿Quién la envía, Hermione?-pregunto Harry mientras entraba al estudio, observando curioso a la lechuza desconocida.

-¡Sabes que no soy curiosa! Pero sospecho que vine del colegio ya que lleva el sello de Hogwarts-dijo la castaña apuntando hacia el emblema que veía en el sobre.

-¿Crees que sea la respuesta de la profesora McGonogall?-dijo Harry intrigado mientras tomaba el sobre y daba a la lechuza un poco de agua asi como alimento, que hizo aparecer en ese instante, mirando dudativo la carta que sostenía en su mano, no sabiendo si serian buenas o malas noticias.

-Bueno no lo sabrás a menos que abras el sobre-replico la castaña como si nada, mientras cerraba su libro, observando las reacciones del moreno, quien se iba poniendo mas y mas serio conforme leía la misiva.

-¿Qué dice¿Acaso no era lo que esperabas¿Son malas noticias?-cuestiono curiosa e intrigada Hermione.

-¡Mas o menos! En parte es lo que deseaba pero al mismo tiempo no es tan bueno; de acuerdo con la respuesta de la profesora McGonogall debo presentarme en el colegio -al menos- un día antes de que todos regresen a clases, o sea a mas tardar el 31 de octubre deberé de estar en Hogwarts para que podamos hablar tranquilamente sobre "mi asunto", lo cual era algo que ya me esperaba pero también me dice que preferiría contar con mi presencia el 27 de octubre puesto que es sumamente importante no solo la aclaración de mi "asunto" sino además algunos detalles finales que el director Albus Dumblodore dejo especificados en su testamento y que considera son de vital interés para mí-dijo Harry con extremada seriedad, viendo hacia la castaña, confuso.

-Pero... ¡Mañana es 27, Harry!-dijo Hermione con obviadez, haciendo notar ese detallito.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Imagino que a la lechuza debió costarle dar con este lugar; después de todo para algo tenían que servir tantos encantamientos de protección, bueno ni Skeeter como escarabajo podría acceder con facilidad ha este lugar. Pero volviendo al tema, es obvio que no podré estar mañana e incluso marchar el 31 es en cierta forma apresurado, ya que deseo -por primera vez- en 17 años brindarles mis respetos a las memorias de mis padres, por lo cual había planeado hacerlo el 29 ya que en Halloween tendría que tomar el expreso; mas con esto no contaba, asi que lo que haré será ir a Hogwarts, el mismo 29 por la tarde y se llega a molestar la profesora ¡Pediré disculpas! Mas antes de ese día me resulta imposible-dijo Harry decidido.

-¿Y mandaras una respuesta?-dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-¿No crees que seria absurdo? Esta carta fue fechada el 20 de este mes y suponiendo que la enviara el 21, a nuestra mensajera le tomo 6 días llegar aquí, exactamente los mismos que le tomaría regresar; asi que es mejor que se quede, tome un merecido descanso y el 29 me la llevare junto con Hedwig y si me dicen algo puedo -en ultima instancia- usar mi atractivo para que el regaño sea menor-dijo sarcástico Harry mientras acariciaba cariñoso las plumas de la lechuza parda.

-Supongo que la directora McGonogall tendrá que esperarte un poco mas de tiempo-dijo Hermione divertida volviendo a retomar su lectura.

-¡Llevare a nuestra amiga con Hedwig! Y terminare de arreglar el jardín, Hermione!-dijo Harry tomando a la lechuza con cuidado entre sus brazos para luego dar media vuelta hacia la salida pero antes de poder abandonar el estudio...

-¡Eso lo explica todo! Estaba comenzando a pensar que eres exhibicionista pues eso de presentarte sin camisa y el torso desnudo, con los pantalones ajustados y húmedos, los pies descalzos y dejando rastros de lodo...pues en verdad da de que pensar-dijo Hermione divertida, observando el bochorno de su amigo.

-¡Hey, no es gracioso! Y para que lo sepas no soy exhibicionista, solo que arreglar el jardín es un poco complicado por lo que termino todo remojado y mas si tomamos en cuenta el estado deplorable y descuidado en que ha estado todos estos años-dijo Harry algo ofendido por la diversión de la castaña.

-¡Ya no te ofendas! Tan solo hice una obvia señalización, aparte que verte en esas condiciones ¡Me deja sin aliento! Que por cierto, hay que agradecer el hecho de que el valle sea un lugar calido pues de lo contrario, estarías hecho paleta ya que estamos a mediados del otoño y no falta mucho para el invierno-señalo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¡Fastidiosa!-exclamo Harry simplemente, retomando su camino, mientras a sus espaldas la castaña echaba a reír fuertemente y lo cual conseguía hacer rabiar más al moreno.

Algunos días después... todo esta listo para la partida de ambos chicos hacia sus destinos.

-¿Tienes todo, Harry?-cuestiono Hermione viendo desde el umbral a su amigo arreglar, los últimos detalles, en perfecto orden dentro de su baúl mientras se colocaba una capa sobre sus ropas para después con un hechizo encogedor, guardárselo junto con la jaula de Hedwig en el bolsillo.

-¡Ahora si, estoy listo! Ya me despedí de mis padres, tengo todo lo que necesito para el colegio y creo que no olvido nada por lo que supongo que ya esta todo; bueno solo queda despedirme de ti, aunque antes de hacerlo, debo preguntarte¿Los has citado a todos, ya?-Hermione asintió-Espero que Chang y su amiga no hayan sido avisadas-viendo como la castaña se encogía de hombros como diciendo¡No te preocupes, no están incluidas esas tontas- ¡Muy bien¿Dónde se verán?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-Con los Weasley's y el resto de los gryffindor's los veré en el transcurso del 31 en Diagon Alley; al resto lo haré mañana 30 en el caldero chorreante y algunos puntos turísticos del Londres muggle, después de todo no volveré a cometer el error de quinto año, ya que ahora los separe en bloques de "afinidad y confianza"; después de todo nadie vera extraño que varios leones se junten puesto que todo el mundo sabe que siempre vamos en manada y con los demás lo tengo todo arreglado, Harry-explico Hermione con calma.

-¡Eres muy eficiente, Hermi! Lo dejo todo en tus manos y espero que se maneje el tema con la mayor discreción posible; por ultimo te pido que saludes a Ron y su familia de mi parte y les expliques el motivo por el que no podré tomar el expreso con ellos, pasado mañana-dijo Harry tranquilo.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte; déjalo todo en mis manos! Ahora es mejor que nos marchemos o nunca llegaras a Hogwarts y yo no veré a mis padres, Harry-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, viendo asentir al moreno.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentran ellos?-pregunto Harry curioso y preocupado.

-¡Están mejorando notablemente! Y pronto podrán regresar a casa, asi que no te preocupes por ellos-dijo Hermione con calma.

-¡Vamonos, entonces! Debemos aprovechar estos días antes de regresar al colegio-dijo Harry ofreciéndole el brazo a la castaña para asi salir juntos de aquella casa que había sido su hogar mutuo en los últimos meses, por lo que luego de activar los hechizos de cuidado, protección y mantenimiento del sitio, ambos jóvenes "aparecieron" en distintos lugares.

Asi pues la primera en hacerlo fue Hermione que en ese momento aparecía en un estrecho callejón a un lado del acceso muggle a San mungo, en donde venia a visitar a sus padres que durante la batalla mágica habían sido de los primeros en ser atacados, tan solo por ser muggles pero también por ser familiares de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, mas afortunadamente entre los miembros del ED y la Orden del fénix lograron rescatarlos antes de que hubiese algo que lamentar aunque eso no evito que recibieran algunos hechizos, dejándoles malheridos pero un rápido y oportuno tratamiento estaba consiguiendo su restablecimiento total y ya pronto podrían volver a su casa y a sus vidas.

Mientras por otro lado, Harry reaparecía en un pequeño parque muggle a unas cuantas cuadras de Privet drive # 4 en donde se ubicaba aun aquel edificio que alguna vez fue su casa, mas nunca su hogar y a pesar de eso todavía había un asunto que arreglar con sus parientes muggles, a quienes no había vuelto a ver desde el día en que marcho con los Weasley's por motivo de la boda de Bill y Fleur, ya que luego había estallado la guerra final con Voldemort, y que tan solo había concluido hacia apenas unos pocos meses; mas ahora era imprescindible dejar por finalizado todo lo que tuviese que ver con sus parientes o de lo contrario siempre se quedaría guardada aquella espina en su ser, lo cual no era muy bueno que digamos.

-¡Hedwig, tú y la otra lechuza: vayan a Hogwarts y entréguenle esta nota a la profesora McGonogall! Mas tarde nos veremos en el castillo-dijo Harry entregándole un pergamino a su fiel lechuza, que de inmediato emprendió el vuelo seguida por la lechuza parda en dirección a cierto colegio.

Asi pues el moreno se encamino lentamente hacia su antigua casa a la que llego tras algunos minutos, tocando con suavidad sobre la puerta, esperando paciente a que le abrieran.

-¡Un momento, ya voy!-dijo una voz de mujer que el chico identifico como la de tía Petunia, aunque a sus oídos se escuchara algo mas cansada y chillona que la ultima vez que la había escuchado, quizás por eso no se sorprendió de verla aparecer tras la puerta recién abierta.

-¡Hola, tía Petunia¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto amablemente Harry mientras se despojaba de las gafas oscuras que ahora utilizaba para salir ya que desde su mejora visual, la luz del sol podía ocasionalmente ser una molestia para sus sensibilizados ojos de gato.

-¿Eres tú, Harry?-cuestiono dudosa y sorprendida Petunia al ver al apuesto chico en el que se había convertido su sobrino, no pasándole por alto todos los cambios que el moreno había sufrido y que tan solo conseguían hacerlo lucir, no solo bien, sino que muy bien además de hermoso y eso si que la desconcertaba pues nunca habría pensado que el enclenque niño que un día fue, pudiese llegar a ser alguien bello.

-¡Soy yo, tía Petunia; Harry¿Puedo pasar, por favor?-dijo el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y con aquel tono sensual que ahora tenia su voz y que hizo estremecer a la mujer de manera inconsciente.

-¡Pasa, no quiero que los vecinos te vean!-dijo Petunia secamente, recuperándose de la impresión, al mismo tiempo que le daba paso al chico y confirmaba que no hubiese ningún vecino que pudiera verlo.

-¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ, POTTER?-grito Dudley al venir bajando por las escaleras y toparse con su odiado primo en el vestíbulo de su hogar, quedando impacto por la belleza en que se había convertido el moreno y percatándose de que a su lado, él era espantoso, puesto que tenia un sobrado sobrepeso además de que era fofo y falto de músculos, aparte de que su cara siempre estaba contraída en un gesto de desagrado que le quitaba lo único agradable que podría llegar a tener, sus ojos azules, herencia de su abuelo materno pero que con el ceño fruncido eternamente nadie los notaba en verdad.

-¡Hola a ti también, Dudley¿Cómo has estado?-saludo el moreno sin extrañarse de aquel grito, que no era nada raro, mas le hubiese sorprendido ser recibido con abrazos y muestras de cariño por su repentina presencia, aun cuando notaba el impacto que había causado en su tía y primo por sus evidentes cambios, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera ellos eran del todo inmunes a los mismos, pero por suerte el ser familiares, evitaba que su atracción veela se pusiera en acción, atrayéndoles, pues lo bueno de ser un veela blanco era de que por ley proclamada en la comunidad veela¡jamás se podría unir con alguien de su sangre, fuese veela o no -por aquello de las ascendencias muggles- o de lo contrario seria maldecido por toda la eternidad, los mismo que sus descendientes perdiendo su esencia mágica para siempre! Ley que se aplicaba a todos los veelas sin importar su clase, siendo asi que no había problemas en que veelas se uniesen entre si, mas siempre y cuando no corriesen por sus venas rastros de sangre consanguínea o de lo contrario la maldición seria aplicable; por lo cual interiormente daba gracias a Dios o ha quien fuera por aquella estipulación porque malo o mas bien desastroso hubiese sido si Dudley hubiese sentido atracción por él o que tuviese posibilidad de ser su pareja de solo pensarlo le daban arcadas de asco pero lo sabia disimular muy bien y no dejo ver nada de sus pensamientos en su rostro pues tampoco les daría explicaciones a sus parientes, no era necesario hacerlo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Potter? No sabes que no eres bienvenido en esta casa; deberías de estar muerto, al menos eso era lo que pensaba, luego de todo este tiempo desaparecido. Asi que contesta¿Qué haces aquí?-refunfuño Dudley mientras se cruzaba de brazos, arrogantemente, queriendo verse amenazante ante le chico, quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante aquella muestra de hostilidad puesto que ya no era ese chiquillo asustadizo, ahora era mas fuerte de lo que nunca imagino y saberlo le hacia inmune ante las muestras de desagrado por parte de sus parientes, los cuales estaban sorprendidos y hasta cohibidos (todo hay que decirlo) por la magnificencia que mostraba el morocho, dándose cuenta de que no era mas ese tímido e indefenso pequeño de tantos años atrás, por el contrario frente a ellos tenían a todo un hombre, mas fuerte, sabio y poderoso como nunca antes.

-¿Podría tomar asiento? Es que he venido por algunos negocios y no creo que hablar de los mismos en el vestíbulo sea los mas correcto-dijo Harry con calma y sin alterarse en la mas mínimo.

-¡Esta bien, entra y toma asiento, Harry!-dijo Petunia señalando hacia la sala, a la vez que hacia un gesto hacia su hijo para que guardara silencio, antes de que comenzara a protestar.

Mientras tanto Harry había ingresado en la sala, en donde se encontró a un muy demacrado Vernon, quien era solo una sombra casi esquelética de aquel hombre gordo y pasado de peso que había sido en el pasado pero del que poco quedaba, lo no sorprendió al ojiverde, quien estaba bien enterado de la situación de su tío y que era uno de los motivos por el cual había ido a ese lugar, asi que solo se limito a tomar asiento frente al demacrado hombre, mientras veía como Petunia y Dudley lo hacían a cada lado de Vernon, quedando este entre los dos.

-¿Cómo sigues de tu enfermedad, tío Vernon? Por lo que veo estas muy débil; jamás habría pensado que podías enfermar de cáncer linfático pero supongo que hay enfermedades contra las que es difícil luchar ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con tristeza, tras ver al hombre y su lamentable estado de salud.

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Cómo sabes de la enfermedad de Vernon?-dijo escandalizada Petunia y porque no también asustada por todo lo que podía significar el que un fenómeno como su sobrino supiera algo asi y que ni siquiera los vecinos sabían, mas intuían; pero aun asi no habían confirmado todavía.

-Comenzare por el principio, asi será mas fácil de explicar y para ustedes de entender-dijo Harry con calma absoluta y viendo fijamente a sus parientes.

-¿Qué tienes que explicar y que tenemos que entender?-dijo Dudley con mala leche o sea, con una agriadez marcadísima y que el moreno ignoro diplomáticamente para dar pasó a su explicación.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga, y en donde mi inspiración ha hecho de las suyas por lo que espero le agrade; dando paso a los Dursley's quienes será la única vez en que se les vea aparecer pues entre este capitulo y el próximo no volveremos a saber de los mismos. Por otro lado para el siguiente capitulo sabremos la conclusión de la "charla" entre Harry y sus parientes asi como la platica con McGonogall, las reuniones de Hermione con los gryffindor's y miembros del ED poniéndoles al tanto de Harry, así como Draco y Severus viajaran en el expreso lo cual traerá nuevas sorpresas, teniendo algo mas de participación que en este capitulo. Les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias y ojala continúen brindándome su apoyo.

Mekare afuchar3 arukandera Yo murtilla sofy cuneo souhi Polarres Lady Layil Black (layil. Shani Alma DarkDevil Estefania yani013 TheDarkQueenAngel xavi Youko Malfoy sckyss kimiko Natalia Tsuki Li Black

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización-en el mes de marzo, exactamente por ahí de la segunda semana es decir, actualizaciones después de los días 15 al 20 serán publicados los primeros tres fics con mas reviews recibidos y 10 días después o sea hasta el 30 o cuarta semana, se subirán los restantes, asi que si quieren que suba pronto a uno de mis fics, tendrán que dejarme algún review (los cuales revisare hasta el día 10 de cada mes y entonces se decidirán los tres primeros sitios asi como el resto) y asi lo subiré dentro de los tres primeros lugares o de lo contrario deberán esperar diez días para poder subir los demás.

Lo que me recuerda que el orden de actualización para este mes (febrero) ha sido:

1. Veelas: Peligro de Amor con 21 reviews. 2. Empate entre La sombra de un amor y Vuelvo a ti con 9 reviews. 3. Empate entre Eternamente y Un milenio para amarnos con 7 reviews cada uno.  
4. Empate entre Bailamos y Magia lunar con 3 reviews cada uno. 5..No actualizado Corazón de sombra y luz con 0 reviews (razón por lo que pido un review para poder escribirles a mis fics, después de todo son sus comentarios los que me hacen escribir con mas ganas asi que no sean malitos o malitas, solo pido un review en mis fics, o de lo contrario para marzo no habrá actualización sin comentarios-pues eso significa que no les gusta el fic y como hay otros que si les gustan me enfocare a esos- gracias)

Luzy Snape. 


	4. Adiós, Reuniones y Llegada

Veelas: Peligro de amor.

Capitulo 4: Adiós, Reuniones y Llegada.

-Comenzare por el principio, asi será mas fácil de explicar y para ustedes de entender-dijo Harry con calma absoluta y viendo fijamente a sus parientes.

-¿Qué tienes que explicar y que tenemos que entender?-dijo Dudley con mala leche o sea, con una agriadez marcadísima y que el moreno ignoro diplomáticamente para dar pasó a su explicación.

-¡Por favor no me interrumpan! La explicación es un tanto larga por lo que es mejor que no me estén cortando a cada rato, asi que esperen a que haya concluido; asi que ahí les va: al poco tiempo de haberme machado puede decirse que se desencadenó finalmente la guerra entre Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, los mortifagos y el resto de la comunidad mágica, por lo que debido a una profecía fue inevitable que él y yo termináramos enfrentándonos, ya que ese era nuestro destino y debido a eso se tomo la decisión de que SIEMPRE hubiese un vigilante miembro de la Orden del Fénix cuidando de esta casa y por consecuencia de ustedes tres, por si acaso al lord oscuro o alguno de sus seguidores se les ocurría la brillante idea de eliminarlos para con eso tratar de hacerme daño y asi poder hacerse con la victoria; por suerte para ustedes, Voldemort no considero necesario atacarlos, tras ver mis recuerdos y darse cuenta de que eliminándolos me haría un favor, mas que dolor pero aun asi se mantuvo la vigilancia porque con todo y todo tampoco era cuestiono de que cayese en la tentación y les hiciera daño por lo que hasta el final de la guerra, se estuvo al pendiente de ustedes, siendo asi como me enteres hace no mucho del cáncer de tío Vernon, los gastos médicos y financieros que ha conllevado el tratamiento, asi como el hecho de que la empresa Dursley esta en bancarrota y es por esa razón que me encuentro aquí, me gustaría...-explico Harry siendo interrumpido en ese instante por...

-¿Cómo te atre...ves a de...cir...que mi...empre...sa es...ta en...quie...bra? Para que...lo...sepas...es...es una...com...pañia...muy sólida-dijo Vernon trabajosamente y con mucha molestia, lo mismo que indignación.

-¡Me da gusto que quiera tanto a su empresa, tío! Pero jamás he dicho mentiras-contrario a lo que ustedes pensaran sobre mí- además tengo pruebas de lo que estoy diciendo-dijo Harry seriamente mientras extraía de su bolsillo un reducido portafolios que no tardo en regresar a su tamaño normal y luego de abrirlo, extrajo de su interior un fajo de papeles que coloco sobre la mesita de la sala, ante los pasmados ojos de los muggles.

-Esto es una copia de la notificación de bancarrota que el banco envió al representante de la empresa, avisando sobre el suceso y que vera esta firmado por Dudley, asi que al menos mi primo sabia de esto; este otro es copia de la notificación de subasta que se realizara por parte del banco -para recuperar su inversión- en los próximos días también firmada por mi primo y este ultimo es el contrato de compra-venta de la empresa Dursley -antes de que salga al mercado- por el total valor de la misma y firmado por mí, así que se imaginarán que soy el nuevo propietario de su empresa tío Vernon-dijo Harry como si nada pasando los diferentes papeles a sus tíos, viendo sin extrañeza como los tres muggles iban palideciendo según se los daba, sabiendo muy bien que cada uno de ellos tenia diferentes razones para hacerlo después de todo en pocos minutos acababan de perderlo todo y sin poder evitarlo asi como todavía ignoraban lo peor que les faltaba.

-Asi que has venido a restregándolo en la cara ¿Verdad? A burlarte de nosotros y hacernos ver que ahora eres el dueño de la empresa familiar; supongo que es tu venganza por haberte tratado como un fenómeno toda tu infancia y no mostrarte un poco de cariño-dijo resentida Petunia, dejando de lado aquellos papeles legales y de los que poco comprendía pero podía entender el contexto y ahora sabia que estaban completamente en manos de su sobrino que de seguro buscaba la manera de burlarse de ellos como revancha por su infancia.

-¡No se de que hablas, tía Petunia! jamás haría nada para perjudicarlos pues contrario a ustedes, no soy rencoroso, ni vengativo y al único ser que verdaderamente he sentido deseos de aniquilar ha sido a Voldemort -pero eso fu porque él era pura maldad, en cambio ustedes solo son una patética muestra mal hecha de la misma, asi que no tengo razones para querer lastimarlos- por eso mismo es que al enterarme de su situación, trate de darme prisa en ayudarlos pero lamentablemente no pude evitar la quiebra ya que debía esperar a ser mayor de edad en mi mundo y cuando por fin lo fui, estallo la guerra, lo que no me dio tiempo para hacer algo y por lo tanto no me ha quedado de otra que comprarla, antes de que saliera a subasta pues de no haberlo hecho asi la hubiesen rematado y entonces jamás la habrían recuperado y eso me lleva -por fin- a lo que he venido en realidad-dijo Harry sin perder la calma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-indago Petunia confundida, puesto que se daba cuenta de que había juzgado mal al muchacho, quien extraía de nuevo mas papeles de aquel portafolio y que coloco sobre la mesa mientras decía...

-Este es un contrato estándar, avalado en ambos mundos: muggle y mágico, ya que tome la precaución de hacerlo valido en los dos por las cuestiones legales que pudieran suscitarse, en el que consta a grandes rasgos que creare un sociedad igualitaria entre ambas partes es decir, ustedes Dursley's y yo, Harry Potter, en donde contribuiré con el capital necesario para reestablecer a un negocio rentable la empresa en cuestión y ahora en bancarrota, sin importar la cantidad y sin que ustedes tengan que poner un solo centavo hasta ese entonces; por supuesto que mi participación y capital están sujetos ha algunas condiciones: la primera, es que una vez que la empresa vuelva a ser rentable y dar utilidades estas se repartirán 50-50; la segunda es que Dudley no será mas el dueño o presidente de la compañía sino yo, pero como tengo obligaciones en el mundo mágico, mi puesto será ocupado por un amigo mío y de mi total confianza y que también es mago -pero no pongan esas caras de espanto- a pesar de ser mago actúa mas como muggle ya que incluso vive en el Londres muggle por lo que no será ningún problema para ustedes y aunque lo fuera esta es una condición que no pueden pelear o de hacerlo simplemente me marchare con mi dinero y venderé la empresa, lo cual me daría mas ganancia que el intentar salvarla, el nombre de mi amigo es Andre Williamson, y tomara la presidencia a la semana de que este contrato sea firmado; la tercera es que el contrato deberá llevar la firma de Petunia Evans puesto que se sellara mediante contrato de sangre y dado que ni Vernon, ni Dudley son mi familia al menos no considero que lleven mi sangre, es decir la sangre de mi madre Lily, será Petunia quien lo haga, puesto que le prometí a mi madre que el patrimonio Evans no se perdería y tengo entendido -por lo que ella me contó- que la empresa fue fundada con el capital de mis abuelos maternos y en realidad Vernon Dursley no dio capital alguno; la cuarta es que deberás terminar una carrera Dudley, sin importarme cual elijas tan solo que termines una y considerando que solo has estudiado al grado de secundaria , tienes un plazo de 7 años para equipararte a la preparatoria y universidad, a partir de que se firme dicho contrato, si en ese lapso no has terminado una profesión, yo y mi dinero nos marcharemos de la empresa independientemente de que vuelva a o no a dar utilidades pero si me veo obligado a irme, lo haré recuperando mi inversión inicial lo cual significa que venderé la empresa para asi recuperarlo y muchísimo mas que no compartiré con ustedes, dejándoles sin nada puesto que al comprar la empresa también me hice dueño de la hipoteca que pesa sobre esta casa pues curiosamente descubrí que Dudley solicito un desesperado préstamo para evitar la quiebra, amparándose en el valor de esta casa pero en el momento en que el banco se apropio de la empresa también lo hizo de Privet drive # 4 y por consecuencia me pertenece también; por lo que esta casa es mía, mas continuara siendo suya siempre y cuando cumplas la ultima condición Dudley sino en 7 años se quedaran en la calle, definitivamente-dijo Harry seriamente.

-¡Imposible, no podemos perder la casa! Además Dudley ha hecho sus estudios; yo misma he visto sus calificaciones y se que va al corriente, incluso le he dado el dinero para sus inscripciones de cada año-dijo Petunia anonadada.

-¡No se que te haya dicho mi primo, tía! Pero lo que es cierto es que desde hace tres años no asiste a ninguna escuela ni publica, ni privada, sencillamente se la pasa de vago con sus amigos y de lo cual también tengo pruebas pero no creo que desees verlas ¿Cierto? Asi que ya lo saben, bajo esas cuatro condiciones se manejara este asunto, si alguna se incumple, mi dinero se va y no me volverán a ver, a excepción de Andre que no se tentara el corazón para sacarlos a la calle de manera inmediata a mi partida o claro en caso de no firmar el contrato y por ultimo la segunda razón de mi visita: es una pena no haberme enterado antes de tu enfermedad tío Vernon de haberlo sabido en sus primeras fases en este momento estarías cura del cáncer pues veras en San mungo tienen la cura para el cáncer, sin importar su origen, pero solo en las primeras fases y en tu caso ya se encuentra en la fase media y tal vez muy pronto en terminal, por lo cual los medimagos ya nada pueden hacer por ti y tu enfermedad, pero si pueden aliviarla en algo asi como tu tratamiento muggle y que es tan agresivo para tu cuerpo; me he encargado de convenir con un medimago de que te suministren una poción que te ayudara con el dolor y te dará una mejor calidad de vida hasta tu ultimo suspiro, solo tienen que ir al hospital y decir que van de parte mía, para que se las entreguen y que será una dotación mensual asi que cada mes tendrían que ir, tampoco te preocupes por el costo, ya lo he absorbido y continuare pagando dicha poción hasta que no la necesites. En este sobre dejo las indicaciones de cómo llegar a San mungo, y con quien deben hablar para la adquisición de la poción; creo que es todo, por lo que si me disculpan, tengo que volver a Hogwarts para poder terminar con mis estudios interrumpidos por la guerra, les dejo los papeles y demás ¡AH! Y no se alteren si al firmarlos una parte desaparece, están encantados para que Andre los reciba junto con una copia para mi abogado y el duende jefe de mis bóvedas en Gringott's para que todo se ponga en marcha lo antes posible y asi no tenga que volver nunca jamás a esta casa, lo que me recuerda¡Adiós, para siempre! No volveremos a vernos y asi no tendrán que seguir cargando con mi "anormalidad" aunque por supuesto eso significa que no les invitare a mi boda o al nacimiento de mis hijos -si algún día llega a suceder eso- y pienso que es todo; no se molesten en levantarse, conozco la salida, muy bien-dijo Harry cerrando el portafolio y volviendo a encogerlo para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo y asi abandonar para siempre aquella casa que irónicamente ahora era suya como nunca antes lo fue.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, mamá?-grito horrorizado Dudley al ver como Petunia firmaba rápidamente aquel contrato maldito o al menos asi lo consideraba el chico gordo.

-¡Salvarnos de la humillación y perdida de todo el patrimonio Evans! Porque Harry tiene razón, fueron mis padres quienes forjaron esa empresa y levantaron esta casa, asi que no pienso perder ninguna de las dos solo porque tú y tu padre son tan imbéciles y engreídos como para aceptar la ayuda generosa de mi sobrino. Por lo que tendrás que ponerte a estudiar Dudley a pesar de lo que dije, yo sabia muy bien que me engañabas y mentías con tus supuestos estudios pero ingenuamente pensé que con la enfermedad de Vernon recapacitarías, pero no fue asi, por el contrario te volviste a un mas irresponsable y ya estoy harta de eso, asi que vas a sudar mucho para sacar una carrera y si Harry te otorgo 7 años, yo solo te daré 5 y si no cumples te iras de esta casa y contigo, Vernon, te tomaras esas poción que dijo, asi te la tenga que dar a la fuerza pero no voy a perderte por tu obstinación y dejaras de hacerte el invalido-dijo Petunia con firmeza y una seguridad tal, que sorprendió muchísimo a los dos hombres.

-¡Jamás haré algo como eso! Además deben de ser puras habladurías de Potter ¿Por qué de donde podría sacar el dinero que se necesita? Si ese fenómeno no tiene donde caerse muerto-dijo Vernon con obstinación y extrañamente con bastante fuerza sin ningún tartamudeo.

-¡Que curioso! Ahora si puedes hablar sin tartamudeos ¿No es asi¿Acaso querías darle lastima a Harry para ver que podías sacarle? Lo bueno que no es tonto ¿Verdad? Y para tu información mi sobrino debe ser el mago mas rico de todo su mundo e incluso en el muggle, su fortuna estará por debajo de la reina o ¿Quién sabe? podría hasta superarla, después de todo es el heredero de la fortuna de su padre y de su padrino, quienes eran asquerosamente ricos, "querido"-dijo Petunia irónica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ese mocoso no puede ser rico, de haberlo sabido antes yo le...-comenzó Vernon mas fue interrumpido por la risa sarcástica de su esposa.

-¡... Le habrías tratado de robar! Eso es seguro y debes preguntarte ¿Por qué no dije nada? Se debió a que tan solo Harry podía acceder a su dinero puesto que sus bóvedas están selladas con magia y solo magia podría abrirlas y como decidiste que el chico jamás debía saber que era mago, no mencione nada al respecto-dijo Petunia con calma, sin darle importancia a las caras molestas e indignadas de su esposo e hijo, los cuales estaban descubriendo una parte de la personalidad de la mujer que ignoraban o mas bien jamás habían querido conocer, de tal manera que por primera vez Petunia se estaba permitiendo ser ella misma, siendo finalmente una Evans.

Mientras tanto Harry volvía aparecer en los jardines de Hogwarts, justo donde se encontraba la fuente central sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas la profesora McGonogall y Remus Lupin charlaban animadamente, sorprendiéndose ambos al verle aparecer, pues se suponía que el colegio contaba con protecciones anti-aparición y no había nadie ni siquiera el finado Dumblodore que pudiera romperlas.

-Pero ¿Quién es¿Cómo ha podido aparecerse en el colegio¡Eso es imposible! Las barreras lo impiden o eso se supone-dijo sorprendida Minerva McGonogall al ver aquello.

-Creo que es Harry, aunque no estoy seguro del todo; luce muy distinto a la ultima vez que le vi, Minerva-dijo Remus también extrañado pero sin dejar de examinar atentamente ha aquella persona que había aparecido en el jardín y que en ese momento se daba la vuelta hacia donde se encontraban, mientras que Minerva decía...

-¡No puede ser, Potter! después de todo, el chico no...-mas callo al ver al chico moreno.

-¡Moony, Profesora McGonogall!-exclamo Harry alegre al reconocerlos, acercándose de prisa hasta el hombre lobo, a quien de inmediato abrazo con mucho cariño; ignorando las miradas de extrañeza que ambos le mandaban.

-¿Es usted, Potter?-cuestiono McGonogall anonadada sin perder detalle alguno sobre los cambios que el moreno presentaba.

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo, profesora¿Acaso luzco tan cambiado?-dijo Harry divertido, separándose del licántropo y viendo las miradas que le enviaban.

-¡Posiblemente si, por lo que veo! Aunque no es nada extraño, lo que sucedió, es solamente que... ¿Recuerda que tenia que hablar de un asunto importante con usted antes de entrar al colegio, profesora?-dijo Harry chasqueando la lengua para despertar de su ensoñación a ambos profesores, quienes no tenían culpa de verse afectados por su atracción veela.

-¡Eh, si...lo recuerdo¿Por qué no vamos al despacho y ahí, hablamos?-sugirió Minerva, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras apartaba la mirada del moreno, sintiéndose avergonzada tras percatarse de la manera tan descarada con la que le observaba.

-¿Puede ir con nosotros, Remus? Me gustaría que él también estuviese presente cuando le explique, profesora-dijo Harry con calma aunque una sonrisita bailaba en sus labios puesto que le resultaban divertidas las actitudes de sus profesores, quienes trataban de resistirse ante algo que desconocían y por lo tanto no les era nada fácil hacerlo.

-¡Claro que puede ir!-dijo Minerva mientras daba media vuelta con rapidez para tratar de alejarse del chico.

-¡Pobre, profesora McGonogall, si supiera que no es ella la responsable sino yo, creo que se sentiría mas tranquila! aunque pronto se lo explicare y entonces espero que se encuentre mas cómoda-pensaba divertido Harry mientras echaba andar detrás de la directora.

-¡Has cambiado mucho, Harry; ahora estas mas guapo asi como bello!-exclamo Remus con voz sedosa, junto al oído del moreno al mismo tiempo que pasaba, de manera extraña, posesivo su brazo por la cintura del ojiverde, quien no pudo evitar pegar un pequeñísimo brinco al sentir aquello y la forma en que los dedos del castaño acariciaban suavemente su cresta iliaca, provocándole mayores estremecimientos, a la vez que un rubor lento iba apareciendo en su rostro.

-¡OH, cielos¿Cómo voy a separarme de Remus sin que se sienta lastimado¿Por qué no recordé que la atracción veela afecta con mayor intensidad aquellos que tienen sangre de criaturas mágicas en las venas? Sin importar la criatura, asi pues licántropos, veelas, duendes, hadas, vampiros, etc.; se verán mas atrapados que las personas comunes o que los magos y yo que me estaba divirtiendo con las reacciones de la directora, aunque tampoco había pensado en encontrarme con Moony, aquí ¡Ay, Dios, sus dedos!-pensaba incomodo Harry tras sentir como los dedos del castaño, acariciaban con mas intensidad sobre su cadera, haciéndose, si cabía decirlo, mas atrevidas y que tan solo conseguían incrementar su rubor, con lo cual solo se hacia mas y mas atractivo a los ojos del licano.

-¡OH...este...Remus...creo que tenemos que darnos prisa o la profesora McGonogall puede molestarse!-dijo apurado Harry tratando de soltarse del agarre de Remus, quien no solo no se lo permitió, sino que lo apretó y acerco aun mas hacia si.

-¡No tienes porque apurarte, Minerva es muy comprensiva y no le importara que lleguemos un par de minutos después, Harry!-susurro sedosa y sensualmente Remus, delineando con su lengua el contorno del lóbulo de Harry, el cual no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le asalto ante aquel gesto y dándose, por el momento, por vencido de intentar "escapar" del castaño aun sabiendo que podía usar su recientemente descubierta fuerza pero tampoco quería dañar a su amigo y casi padre, por algo de lo que no era completamente responsable; por lo que se dejo conducir por el licano de aquella forma hasta el despacho de la directora.

-¡Ay, Hermione como te necesito! Asi como a tu poción y tan solo traigo una dosis para la profesora McGonogall, puesto que se suponía que con ella -únicamente- me habría de reunir; mas con Remus aquí estos dos días van a ser difíciles, sobretodo porque no puedo darle tu poción sin antes consultarlo contigo, por aquello de los efectos que podría tener sobre un licántropo-pensaba desesperado Harry viendo como la gárgola se hacia a un lado para darles paso y percatándose de que no había prestado atención a la contraseña de entrada, lo cual le tenia totalmente despreocupado ya que hacia algo mas que acaparaba todita su atención para ser exacto cinco cosas mas (los dedos de Remus)

-Y bien ¿Cuál es ese asunto del tiene que hablar antes de regresar al colegio, Harry?-cuestiono Minerva, tras ver a la pareja entrar, extrañándose de la actitud tan ¿Comprometedora? Que tenia el castaño para con el moreno ojiverde.

-Pues vera profesora, lo que sucede es que... ¡Remus serias tan amable de soltarme por un momento! Contigo pegado, me resulta difícil concentrarme en lo que tengo que explicarles a ambos-dijo seriamente frustrado Harry a la vez que se alejaba con brusquedad del licántropo, quien se mostró "herido" por aquel rechazo de parte del chico, quien no se dejo ablandar y mantuvo una distancia considerable entre los dos.

-¿Qué esta pasando, Harry¿Por qué Remus esta actuando asi de posesivo? Y ¿Por qué siento que eso me molesta?-pregunto McGonogall con sorpresa ante sus propias palabras.

-¡No me obligues a petrificarte, Remus!-dijo Harry serio, alzando una mano tratando de evitar que el castaño se le acercara, suspirando de alivio, al ver como este se quedaba paralizado como si de repente le hubiese caído el veinte de lo que estaba haciéndole a Harry.

-¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué me siento, extrañamente, atraído por ti¡Por Dios, si eres como un hijo para mí; mi cachorro! Pero aun asi siento el deseo de... ¡Dios mío, follar contigo¿Qué has hecho, Harry?-dijo escandalizado Remus al darse cuenta del acoso al que sometía a su cachorro pero también de aquel repentino anhelo que tenia por someter ha aquel cuerpo virginal y cuyo aroma de pureza estaba volviendo loco a su lobo interior, que se sentía confrontado pues por un lado se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia aquel cuerpo pero por otro lado le reconocía como su cachorro y por lo mismo sabia que no era sano lo que estaba sintiendo hacia Harry.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! Al menos no conscientemente ¿Crees de verdad que yo quiero... Follar contigo¡Pues no es asi! Pero lamentablemente no tengo el control sobre lo que sientes entre tu sangre licana y mi herencia, pues es un buen lió, Remus-dijo Harry avergonzado por el descarado deseo que veía en el castaño y que también alteraba a McGonogall, salvo la diferencia de que ella se mostraba mas controlada, mas analítica -como Hermione- y quizás eso fuera bueno pues mientras la razón predominase, no se vería en la situación de mantenerse acosado por parte de la directora, también.

-Y bien ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Minerva un poco alterada aunque intentaba mantenerse serena y en compostura.

-Pues verán hace poco mas de un año, al cumplir los 17 años y antes de la batalla final, comencé con algunos cambios tanto físicos como mágicos y a los que no encontraba explicación hasta hace unos meses y con la ayuda de Hermione; ambos descubrimos, la herencia que corre por la sangre Potter desde la época de Godric Gryffindor, de quien soy descendiente directo y la cual es¡Soy un veela blanco!-soltó bruscamente Harry viendo como sus profesores quedaban impactados por su revelación y lo cual de cierta manera ya se esperaba.

Mientras tanto Hermione, llegaba junto a sus padres de nueva cuenta a su casa, los tres felices de poder regresar a su hogar ya sin la amenaza de un mago loco y totalmente restablecidos de sus ataques.

-¡Me da tanto gusto, volver a casa!-exclamo la mamá, al entrar a su hogar y ver que el mismo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, quizás lo único diferente es que los destrozos causados por los mortifagos fueron reconstruidos por algunos miembros de la orden del fénix.

-¡A mí también, me da gusto regresar¿Tus amigos arreglaron la casa, Hermione?-pregunto el papá curioso.

-¡Asi es! Es una especie de disculpa, por lo sucedido-dijo Hermione con calma.

-¡Comprendemos! Aunque no tenían porque hacerlo-dijeron a la vez papá y mamá, sonriéndole con cariño a su hija.

-¡Lo se! Pero son difíciles de decir ¡No! Que les parece si ¿Comemos algo? No se ustedes pero yo estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Hermione pragmática.

-¡Por supuesto vamos a comer! Pero ¿También llenaron la despensa?-pregunto extrañada la mamá, mientras papá fruncía el ceño intrigado y Hermione tan solo asentía.

-¡Vaya eficiencia! Más no es comida mágica ¿Cierto?-dijo dudoso papá, viendo a la castaña negar con un movimiento de cabeza y sonreír alegremente, asi los tres se dirigieron a su cocina donde no tardaron en ponerse a trabajar para poder disfrutar de una agradable cena familiar, como en mucho tiempo no lo habían podido hacer.

De vuelta en Hogwarts... Harry espera pacientemente las reacciones de sus profesores pues sabia que llegarían una vez pasado el impacto inicial, bueno si hasta él se había asombrado al leer el diario de su padre, James, donde el mismo revelaba no solo acerca de su herencia veela sino también el hecho de ser descendientes de Gryffindor y algunas otras "curiosidades" de las que mas tarde preguntaría a Remus, pues siendo el licántropo un ex-merodeador asi como amigo de su padre, era muy posible que pudiera aclararle ciertas cositas que James había dejado ambiguas en su diario y que tampoco quiso explicarle mucho cuando estuvo en Godric's Hollow pero no tenia prisa, ya habría tiempo para todo eso; después de todo tiempo siempre había, por ahora lo que mas le interesaba era las reacciones por parte de sus profesores.

-¿Qué es lo que dice, señor Potter? No debería de jugar con esa clase de cosas especialmente cuando hace años que los veelas blancos no existen asi que tome esto con seriedad y diga la verdad-amonesto McGonogall de manera severa tras salir del asombro causado por la revelación del moreno.

-¡No estoy diciendo mentiras, profesora! Realmente soy un veela blanco, igual como lo era mi padre, James y es por eso que pedí hablar con usted, pues comprenderá que siendo un veela este año será un poco complicado sobretodo porque aun no he encontrado a mi pareja; por lo tanto los alumnos y profesores pueden verse afectados por mi atracción justo como ocurre con ustedes, en este momento-dijo Harry con calma.

-Realmente esta diciéndolo en serio ¿Verdad¡Por favor, no puede ser un veela! Y menos aun porque James Potter lo fuese, jamás sentí "atracción" por su padre y eso que lo conocía desde que tenia 11 años, como usted señor Potter-dijo McGonogall incrédula.

-¡No tengo forma de demostrarle mis palabras a excepción de los cambios que presento tanto en físico como en magia! Aunque por lo que veo no es suficiente para usted, profesora y en cuanto a que no sintió "atracción" de mi padre; eso es sencillo de aclarar: la herencia es hasta cumplir los 17 años y dado que papá los alcanzo a mediados de séptimo año, es posible que no le hubiese afectado además de que hay ciertos detalles en su diario que no me quedan claros por completo pero que tienen que ver con el ser veela e independientemente de que me crea o no ¡Soy un veela blanco como mi padre e incluso Godric Gryffindor! Por eso es que requiero de su ayuda, pues solo con ella evitare problemas innecesarios ahora que regreso al colegio y por lo menos hasta que encuentre a mi pareja, por lo que le pido tome esto con seriedad y mientras lo asimila con más calma, iré por algo a la cocina ya que imagino que habrá algunos elfos ¿cierto? Y mientras ustedes hablan sobre este tema, yo voy a comer algo y de paso le dejo esta poción anti atracción veela que elaboro Hermione para usted, profesora McGonogall, siento no tener una poción para ti, Remus, pero es que solo esperaba encontrarme con la directora y como no se que efectos pueda conllevar esa poción en tu organismo deberás esperar a que Hermi, llegue al colegio para saberlo. Bueno ahora si me disculpan, voy a la cocina, con permiso-se despidió Harry mientras sacaba de su abrigo un pequeño vial que contenía la poción de su amiga para Minerva McGonogall.

Asi pues Harry, abandono el despacho para poder ir a la cocina y comer algo mientras McGonogall y Lupin se iban haciendo a la idea poco a poco...

-¿Hablara en serio¿Realmente es un veela blanco?-murmuro dudosa McGonogall, viendo curiosa el vial que el chico había dejado encima de su escritorio, sin saber con certeza si lo creía o no pues es que toda aquella revelación había sido tan repentina que ya no sabia bien que debía pensar sin darse cuenta de que Remus a su vez, yacía sumergido en sus pensamientos, los cuales -de haber podido leer- habría hallado interesantes...

-¡Asi que Harry también es un veela blanco como James! Pero me da la impresión de que él es aun más poderoso de lo que fuera su padre; después de todo con su padre jamás sentí esta fuerte atracción que el chico ejerce en mí y por otro lado ¿Qué fue eso de un diario? Espero que no se trate del que estoy pensando pues de ser el mismo ¡Voy a tener que explicarle muchísimas cosas! Especialmente porque tanto James como Sirius están muertos asi como Dumblodore y me temo que ni Severus o Lucius sean santos de su devoción como para "platicar" acerca de hace poco mas, poco menos, de 20 años en las que por una de esas extrañísimas casualidades de la vida se encontraron en Hogwarts tres distintos veelas: blanco, amante, y oscuro; aunque eso solamente los supiéramos ellos (los mencionados renglones arriba), Lily y yo -porque afortunadamente Peter era demasiado tonto como para notarlo y nunca ninguno quiso explicarle algo que sabíamos seria un perdida completa de tiempo- y ahora mi cachorro ha recibido su herencia sin haber nadie que lo pueda poner al tanto de lo que ello significa, por lo que me toca a mí, hacerlo ¡Rayos, será un año muy pesado sobretodo si aun no ha elegido pareja! Si con James resulto complicado pero entre que estaban tres clases de veelas y que Lily era su pareja, no estuvo tan "feo" cuando cumplió los 17 pero Harry ya es de por si un mago poderoso, ahora con su herencia pues... ¡Será un año muy pesado!-pensaba Remus preocupado con lo que estaba recordando de hace 20 años atrás y sin saber muy bien como reaccionar al respecto pues su parte humana intentaba razonar sobre su parte lobuna y que le pedía -por no decir que le "exigía"- fuera en busca de aquel ángel puro y le hiciera suyo para siempre pero su parte lógica -humana y afortunadamente con mayor control- se rehusaba rotundamente hacerlo.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Remus¿En verdad crees que Harry esta siendo honesto?-cuestiono Minerva intrigada.

-¡Harry es mas que sincero, Minerva! James era realmente un veela blanco, asi que no es de extrañar que también lo sea el chico-dijo Remus con calma.

-Pero si James lo era ¿Por qué no sentí la atracción latente que siento en Harry? Además Albus no tomo medidas preventivas al respecto o es que acaso ¿No lo sabia tampoco?-dijo Minerva curiosa.

-¡OH no, Dumblodore lo sabia! Solo que hace 20 años, se dieron unas circunstancias especiales y por las cuales considero no era necesario mencionar nada al respecto; por lo que solo algunos pocos se enteraron sobre eso-dijo Remus sin perder la compostura.

-¡Asi que es cierto! Siendo asi habrá que tomar medidas adecuadas-dijo Minerva un tanto molesta porque Albus no le hubiese contando nada al respecto, asi que tomando el vial con la poción se dispuso a beberla ya que no quería continuar haciendo el tonto frente al muchacho moreno.

Y en los dos días siguientes Minerva y Harry comentaron y tomaron las medidas necesarias para un año escolar más tranquilo y menos descontrolado. Mientras que Hermione ya se había reunido con los integrantes de ED, poniéndoles al tanto de la nueva situación de Harry, dándoles a beber sus correspondientes pociones y asegurándose en el proceso de que ninguno podría revelar el detalle de la herencia de su amigo, por eso mismo es que cada poción la había alterado para que no solo fueran inmunes a la atracción veela sino que al intentar revelar el secreto -faltando a su palabra mágica dada- por cualquier medio posible ( verbal, escrito, pensaderos, sueños, etc.) su núcleo mágico se vería afectado de tal manera que hasta el hechizo mas sencillo seria un completo desastre, por supuesto eso era algo que no les decía ya que de saberlo no tomarían la poción y si demostraban ser confiables, su núcleo se vería libre en tres meses pero sino lo eran, las consecuencias lamentablemente serian muy feas para los afectados; pero luego de lo que Chang y su amiga hicieron prefería mantener mayor seguridad ya que si el ministerio se enteraba de lo que era Harry, intentarían poseerlo, pues un veela blanco era demasiado especial para perderlo y mas tratándose del "niño que vivió".

Luego de aquellas reuniones se junto con el clan Weasley's en la tienda de los sortilegios de los gemelos pelirrojos, en donde ya le esperaba la familia pelirroja al completo con la obvia excepción de Percy-quien a pesar de la guerra había acabado ya y derrotando al lord oscuro, continuaba sin reconciliarse con su familia, tan solo por obstinado y orgulloso- algunos gryffindor's como Neville y demás amigos, asi como una sola ravenclaw, de total confianza, Luna Lovegood.

-¡Hola Hermione, pero que bonitas estas!-exclamo la Sra. Weasley al ver entrar a la castaña, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-¡Muchas gracias, Molly! Todos ustedes también lucen muy bien-dijo cordial Hermione, devolviendo afectuosa el abrazo que recibía.

-¿Cómo siguen tus padres, Hermione?-pregunto con interés, el Sr. Weasley.

-¡Mucho mejor! De hecho ya regresaron a casa y dentro de algunos días, volverán abrir el consultorio dental, Arthur-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Me da gusto saberlo, son buenas personas y merecen recuperarse sin ningún problema-dijo Arthur con una amable sonrisa.

-Hermione ¿Por qué querías vernos a todos? Incluso pediste a los gemelos que cerraran la tienda, como un especial favor y eso es extraño, sobretodo porque los gemelos no les gusta perder dinero-dijo curiosa Ginny.

-Antes de responder a eso: Fred, George ¿Se aseguraron de que no hay nada, ni nadie que nos este escuchando o grabando o cualquier otra cosa?-pregunto Hermione seriamente, viendo a los gemelos.

-¡No te preocupes, ya nos aseguramos de todo! No hay nada, ni nadie tan solo nosotros-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora si puedo ponerlos al tanto de todo el asunto, asi de porque voy a necesitar su ayuda para cuidar de Harry este año o hasta que encuentre una pareja definitiva-dijo Hermione calmada.

-¿Pareja definitiva¿De que hablas, Hermione?-pregunto extrañado Ron.

-Pues verán hace un año, cuando Harry cumplió los 17 y viviendo con él -por lo de mis padres- ambos empezamos a notar algunos cambios -físicos/mágicos- que no sabíamos a que atribuírselos y como al mismo tiempo fue el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, hasta hace relativamente pocos meses, hemos sabido -con la ayuda del diario de James Potter- que tras ese cumpleaños, había recibido su herencia mágica, lo cual explicaba todos aquellos cambios, ya que verán nuestro amigo es¡Un veela blanco!-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, permitiéndoles asimilar la información poco a poco.

Mientras tanto en Niza, Francia...

-¡Severus, es hora de irnos! Mañana tenemos que tomar el expreso pero antes hay que ir a Diagon alley para adquirir mis útiles de séptimo año-dijo Draco tocando a la puerta de la habitación de su padrino y sin esperar respuesta ingreso en la misma, topándose con la imagen de un Severus Snape a medio vestir, ya que aun la camisa la llevaba abierta dejando a la vista su bien formado torso, quedándose con la boca abierta ante tal visión pues desde el día en que había cambiado, este continuaba sin volver a su "fealdad", lo que ocasionaba en él un estado de constante excitación y tener 18 años tampoco ayudaba mucho ya que su cuerpo estaba cargado de hormonas, mas el saber que se trataba de su padrino, quien no era su pareja definitiva, bajaba un poco dicha excitación aun cuando no lo evitaba del todo.

-¿Qué modales son esos, Draco? No creo haberte dado paso a mi habitación-censuro suavemente Severus al verlo entrar de aquella manera, sonriendo arrogante al notar la mirada hambrienta que el rubio le lanzaba, asi que sin resistirse se le acerco de forma sensual y tomándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, le beso con pasión ya que a pesar de que el rubio no era su pareja, no evitaba el sentir un atracción mutua, después de todo los veelas se caracterizaban por interesarse en la belleza, el poder y la virtud y no se podía negar que Draco era bello y él, poderoso; por lo que sin ser las definitivas parejas de cada uno, podían sentir deseo mutuo pues por probar no había nada de malo ya que muchos veelas lo hacían asi -probar- hasta encontrar a su pareja de por vida y una vez hallada solamente vivían por la misma dejando detrás otros deslices.

-¡Mmmmm, Severus!-gimió suavemente Draco extasiado con la pasión de aquel beso, sintiendo como el mayor se deslizaba de sus labios hinchados a su cuello, dejando por el mismo un rosario de caricias, por lo que "inocentemente" lo lanzo hacia atrás para darle más campo para seguir besando.

-¡Eres hermoso, Draco, verdaderamente hermoso! Pero creo que dijiste que ya era hora de irnos ¿No es asi?-musito con irónica sensualidad, Severus, mientras sujetaba las traviesas manos del joven, las cuales se habían deslizado tentadoras hacia su torso, recorriéndole con suaves caricias.

-¡Rayos, Severus; si que sabes cortar el rollo!-exclamo frustrado Draco al ser separado del otro hombre con lentitud.

-¡OH, gracias! Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para hacerlo; y ahora , salte un momento y esperame en la sala mientras termino de alistarme para poder ir a Diagon-dijo Severus, empujándolo con calma hacia la puerta, llevándolo hacia fuera y una vez en el umbral con una delicada nalgada lo saco definitivamente de su habitación.

-¡Claro que puedo contar con que corte el rollo pero no pierde ocasión de tocarme!-pensó medio frustrado, medio divertido Draco, mientras bajaba hacia la sala y momentos mas tarde, Severus se reunía con él y una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, partieron por red floo hacia el caldero chorreante donde esperaban alquilar una habitación para pasar la noche y tomar el expreso al día siguiente.

-¡Bienvenidos¿Qué se les ofrece?-inquirió el encargado del caldero, tras verlos salir de la chimenea, quedando impactado con la belleza de ambos hombres.

-¡Quisiéramos una habitación para esta noche, por favor!-susurro Severus con su sensual voz que hizo estremecer al encargado y volver las cabezas de varios (as) de los (as) comensales que allí se encontraban haciendo que mas de uno (a) suspirara anhelante, al verlos.

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora mismo tenemos desocupada nuestra mejor habitación, si son tan amables de seguirme, les llevare gustoso-dijo servicial el encargado, deshaciéndose en gestos de alabanza, intentando complacer a los veelas, aun cuando desconocía que se trataba de esas criaturas.

-¡Muchas gracias, guíennos por favor!-dijo Severus con calma pero de cierta manera divertido ante la zalamería de aquel chico que se desvivía por atenderlos sin saber que todo era debido a la atracción y eso tan solo conseguía que los veelas le vieran exasperados.

-¡Aquí tienen la habitación! Si ocupan algo, lo que sea no duden en llamarme; mi nombre es Eric y estoy para servirles-dijo Eric con lambisconería, estrechando con fuerza la mano de Draco, quien se sobresalto por el repentino contacto, pues todo ese tiempo había estado "servicial" con Severus, por lo que aquel agarre en verdad logro extrañarlo y mas cuando el mismo parecía no querer cesar pues Eric se aferraba desesperado a la blanca manos, la cual comenzaba a ser lastimada ya que el agarre esta siendo doloroso.

-¡Ya basta, suéltelo de inmediato; y es mejor que se marche, no ocupamos nada por el momento!-exclamo molesto Severus, separando con brusquedad a Eric de Draco, para de inmediato abrazar posesivo al rubio entre sus brazos, entrando asi a la habitación, en donde dejo caer al joven de manera brusca sobre la cama mientras veía de reojo el rubor de vergüenza y humillación que apareció en Eric, quien discretamente se había retirado cerrando la puerta antes de marchar, dándoles privacidad.

-¡Que mano larga resulto ser ese hombre¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarme?-dijo indignado Draco mientras se levantaba de la cama y sacaba el baúl de su túnica para agrandarlo y ponerlo encima del colchón en el lado izquierdo.

-¡Por favor, no salgas con eso! Si bien que te gusto; después de todo no intentaste liberarte-dijo molesto Severus, también agrandando su baúl y poniéndolo en el lado derecho de la cama.

-¿Celoso, padrino?-cuestiono divertido Draco al notar el tono del mayor.

-¡Eso quisieras oír, mocoso insolente! Pero ni siquiera lo estoy, es mas para la próxima dejare que te acosen pues al parecer eso te agrada mucho ¿Verdad?-dijo con molesta burla Severus, concentrándose en desempacar algunas cosas, que ese noche ocuparían, e ignorando por completo a su ahijado, quien de manera silenciosa había dado la vuelta a la cama y ahora se encontraba detrás de su padrino, deslizando suavemente sus brazos hacia el torso del mayor a la vez que recargaba su cuerpo contra el otro en un estrecho abrazo.

-¿Sabes que esto es ridículo¿Por qué tienes que molestarte, no eres mi pareja, cierto? Tan solo es un juego entre los dos ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Tú me gustas, yo te gusto y por nuestra herencia no esta prohibido "jugar" pero mas allá de eso no hay mas porque soy como un hijo para ti, asi como tú eres un padre para mí; y si lo quieres saber me gusto, me gusto mucho que me "salvaras" de ese tonto; él no me gusta es mas ni siquiera altero mis instintos y eso solo significa que no es mi pareja -¡Gracias a Merlín!- asi que no te molestes; tú me gustas mas y si no fuera porque somos casi familia y entre familiares esta prohibida toda relación -menos el jugar, un poco- tú serias un fuerte rival en mi elección de pareja, eres poderoso asi como hermoso, y eso te hace un candidato ideal por lo que no te enojes, no me gustas cuando lo estas, Severus-susurro con sensualidad Draco sin dejar de abrazarse al otro cuerpo, dejando un gentil beso sobre la nuca del marfileño.

-¡Lo se, Draco! Pero al jugar no se puede evitar sentir un cierto grado de posesión y aunque sea un juego no soporto ver que alguien mas te toque e intente aprovecharse de ti-dijo Severus con calma mientras se giraba entre los brazos del joven para poder verlo de frente, descubriendo la dulce mirada que el rubio le dirigía.

-¡Déjalo en el olvido! Además si encuentro a mi pareja, no vas a estar siempre al cuidado de mí ¿Verdad? Asi que olvídalo ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?-sugirió animoso Draco, besando suavemente los labios de su padrino, dejando en los mismos un bella sonrisa.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga, y en donde mi inspiración ha hecho de las suyas por lo que espero le agrade; por otro lado para el siguiente capitulo sabremos sobre la llegada a Hogwarts y lo que allí puede pasar al reunirse finalmente los tres veelas, asi como dará inicio al año escolar lo cual traerá una que otra sorpresa para todos los involucrados en esta historia. Les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias, ojala continúen brindándome su apoyo y como se dan cuenta gracias a sus reviews es que subo mas hojas en cada nuevo capitulo asi que espero les guste y dejen mas comentarios.

imgard malfoy kendra duvoa artemisa afuchar3 tatsuha, Estefania katuptet LaOscuraReinaAngel Yume bu-zan natalia ana Shani 3000 loves harry giosseppe Yoyi Murtilla Salube KIRIKA Alma koemizui 

Para este mes la actualización será de la siguiente manera:  
1.Ángeles V, un nuevo fic que espero les agrade. 2.Veelas: Peligro de amor de nueva cuenta con 21 reviews. 3.Vuelvo a ti con 11 reviews.

Y para dentro de 10 días, a partir de esta subida:  
4.Eternamente MDMD con 10 reviews. 5.Un milenio para amarnos con 6 reviews. 6.La sombra de un amor y Magia lunar con 5 reviews cada uno. 7.Bailamos con 4 reviews. de sombra y luz.

Luzy Snape. 


	5. acoso

Veelas: Peligro de Amor.

Capitulo 5: Acoso, Castigo, Auxilio y Regreso a Hogwarts.

-¡Eso quisieras oír, mocoso insolente! Pero ni siquiera lo estoy, es mas para la próxima dejare que te acosen pues al parecer eso te agrada mucho ¿Verdad?-dijo con molesta burla Severus, concentrándose en desempacar algunas cosas, que ese noche ocuparían, e ignorando por completo a su ahijado, quien de manera silenciosa había dado la vuelta a la cama y ahora se encontraba detrás de su padrino, deslizando suavemente sus brazos hacia el torso del mayor a la vez que recargaba su cuerpo contra el otro en un estrecho abrazo.

-¿Sabes que esto es ridículo¿Por qué tienes que molestarte, no eres mi pareja, cierto? Tan solo es un juego entre los dos ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Tú me gustas, yo te gusto y por nuestra herencia no esta prohibido "jugar" pero mas allá de eso no hay mas porque soy como un hijo para ti, así como tú eres un padre para mí; y si lo quieres saber me gusto, me gusto mucho que me "salvaras" de ese tonto; él no me gusta es mas ni siquiera altero mis instintos y eso solo significa que no es mi pareja -¡Gracias a Merlín!- así que no te molestes; tú me gustas mas y si no fuera porque somos casi familia y entre familiares esta prohibida toda relación -menos el jugar, un poco- tú serias un fuerte rival en mi elección de pareja, eres poderoso así como hermoso, y eso te hace un candidato ideal por lo que no te enojes, no me gustas cuando lo estas, Severus-susurro con sensualidad Draco sin dejar de abrazarse al otro cuerpo, dejando un gentil beso sobre la nuca del marfileño.

-¡Lo se, Draco! Pero al jugar no se puede evitar sentir un cierto grado de posesión y aunque sea un juego no soporto ver que alguien mas te toque e intente aprovecharse de ti-dijo Severus con calma mientras se giraba entre los brazos del joven para poder verlo de frente, descubriendo la dulce mirada que el rubio le dirigía.

-¡Déjalo en el olvido! Además si encuentro a mi pareja, no vas a estar siempre al cuidado de mí ¿Verdad? Así que olvídalo ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?-sugirió animoso Draco, besando suavemente los labios de su padrino, dejando en los mismos un bella sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, las cosas no resultaban del todo sencillas para cierto moreno pues se veía en la forzada necesidad de andar escondiéndose -cual ladrón- por todos los rincones, pasillos y sombras del imponente castillo pues la cacería a la que era sometido por parte de cierto licántropo estaba poniéndolo de los nervios, pues a pesar de que sabia perfectamente que Remus no lo hacia con intención, su sangre le obligaba a buscar encuentros cada vez mas sensuales por no decir íntimos u eróticos pero al mismo tiempo su condición de veela blanco le impedía a él, a ceder aquellos encuentros puesto que consideraba al castaño licántropo como su familia, algo así como su tío y eso mismo había eliminado automáticamente al ojidorado como futura pareja de enlace mas el que su herencia no lo considerara como candidato no significaba que el lupino no lo hiciera y era mas que obvio que la sangre del lobo, le deseaba con fuerza pues sus avances eran sumamente difíciles de esquivar.

-¡Por Merlín, que esto es cansadísimo! Estar como el gato y el ratón /donde precisamente soy el ratón, algo no muy bueno/ no es divertido; estar rehuyéndole a Remus es en verdad agotador, pero es que jamás se me ocurrió pensar que mi herencia fuera ha afectarle tanto aunque ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, cuando no tenia ni la menor sospecha de que eso podía pasar? Después de todo por lo que papá cuenta en su diario, él no estuvo sometido a este "acoso" /si es que lo puedo llamar así/ por parte de Moony, es mas creo que por nadie, pero quizás eso se haya debido al hecho de que se encontró con dos veelas mas en Hogwarts, cuando adquirió la herencia, lo cual es algo que tengo que hablar con Remus /claro que cuando Hermione le de la poción, por ahora eso es imposible/ sobretodo porque hay partes del diario que no comprendo mucho en especial con lo de la herencia y lo de los veelas, es casi como si papá adrede hubiese escrito, como una especie de código para que no resultase sencillo leer sus memorias, algo que es extraño ya que alguna razón habrá tenido para hacerlo pero ¿Cuál razón? Eso es lo que pregunto, además de que averiguar lo que el diario dice es complicado de leer así que imagino que Moony sabrá como hacerlo, después de todo es un ex-merodeador, además de uno de los mejores amigos de James y Lily Potter. Por lo tanto si alguien sabe como leer ese diario es precisamente él pero antes debo esperar a Hermi para que le administre la poción y todavía falta un día entero para que llegue junto con el resto de nuestros amigos-pensaba Harry apesumbrado, mientras cuidadosamente se asomaba a un pasillo para asegurarse de que el lupino no anduviera por ahí, pues de estarlo tendría que dar media vuelta y huir de allí, aunque eso no fuera de gryffindor's pero no tenia otra opción, pues su integridad física corría peligro ya que en verdad el castaño deseaba poseerlo a como diera lugar y él no esta dispuesto a que sucediera además de que no quería usar su fuerza contra alguien a quien consideraba parte de su familia, ya que le hacia sentirse algo culpable, el tan solo pensar en hacer eso.

-Señor Potter ¿Qué esta haciendo, podría saberse?-cuestiono curiosa McGonogall al toparse con el chico y su ¿Precavido? comportamiento, al menos así se lo parecía a la directora, quien alzo una ceja de forma interrogativa al ver el sobresaltado del chico ante su voz.

-¡OH, profesora McGonogall, es usted!-exclamo sobresaltado Harry, volviéndose hacia la directora, terriblemente aliviado al darse cuenta de que era ella y no Remus.

-¿Le sucede algo, señor Potter?-pregunto McGonogall curiosa, mas antes de que el ojiverde pudiese responder... Su pesadilla personal,-o sea Remus Lupin- lo encontró para la congoja del moreno.

-¡Harry, ahí estas!-exclamo alegre Remus andando de prisa para llegar donde el chico.

-¡Ay, Merlín me descuide¡Con permiso, directora!-exclamo angustiado Harry mientras daba media vuelta en la dirección contraria a la que el castaño traía, tratando de volver a poner distancia entre los dos.

-¡Harry, cachorro, espérame!-llamo dulcemente Remus, acelerando el paso para atrapar al esquivo chico, quien simplemente hecho a correr desesperado y asustado ante aquel tono, pues ahora no estaba para andar cuidando de su imagen, no importándole que McGonogall pensara lo cobarde que era, por ahora su prioridad era desaparecer de la mirada de cierto acosador lobo.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque se sobresalto al escucharme! Realmente debe de ser cansado huirle a un licántropo tan insistente-pensaba divertida McGonogall tras ver correr al chico con Remus detrás suyo, agradeciendo el hecho de que Harry le hubiese dado aquella poción anti atracción pues en verdad que de solo imaginar estar igual que Lupin le hacia tener escalofríos pues no podía pensar en perder la dignidad ante un alumno por muy veela que este fuera, eso simplemente no iba con ella.

Remus, mientras tanto, había logrado atrapar a Harry contre el tronco de un fuerte roble quedando aprisionado entre este y su cuerpo para la congoja del ojiverde.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí, Harry¿Acaso no me quieres?-dijo Remus con voz tristemente fingida pues deseaba que el chico se condoliera.

-Remus...por favor...entiende que es mejor...el estar...alejados...no eres...tu mismo...en estos momentos...además...no es correcto...precisamente...porque...no eres tú...¡Merlín, no hagas eso!-exclamo entrecortadamente Harry a la vez que sobresaltado al sentir como el castaño había metido sus manos bajo su ropa, subiendo una hasta sus pezones, los cuales masajeaba con lentitud, dejándoles poco a poco erectos, mientras que la otra hacia descendido hasta introducirse en su ropa interior acariciando rítmicamente su pene consiguiendo con eso que su erección se hiciera presente a pesar de tratar de evitarlo pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, después de todo era una criatura para el placer y eso hacia que inevitablemente respondiera a las hábiles caricias que el lupino le otorgaba y es que no podía negar y era muy bueno en lo que hacia.

-¡Por favor...Remus...detente...por favor!-suplicaba Harry sin poder evitar que ahogados gemidos escaparan de su garganta puesto que el éxtasis que experimentaba era algo nunca antes vivido por lo que le dejaba expuesto ante el mayor, quien al darse cuenta de sus gemidos continuo con la masturbación con renovado gusto pues le enloquecían los ahogados ruiditos que el ojiverde intentaba negar.

-¡No, mi cachorro, no voy a detenerme! Quiero ver como te estremeces entre mis brazos, como te entregas a mí, como seré el único dueño de tu cuerpo, como mis manos te llevan a tu primer orgasmo y así probar el sabor de tu excitación, mi precioso ángel blanco-susurro sensualmente Remus aumentado el ritmo de su paja sobre el pene del veela hasta que inevitablemente el chico se corrió, mojándose la ropa y mojando la mano del licántropo, quien de inmediato la saco de las húmedos ropajes para llevarla hasta su boca y con su lengua probar el sabor del ojiverde consiguiendo con eso que el rubor del moreno se hiciera aun mas intenso tras su reciente orgasmo.

-¡Sabes muy bien, cachorro! Realmente bien, y ahora es mi turno, ángel mío-susurro Remus con deseo, frotando su erección contra los muslos del chico, consiguiendo con ese movimiento sacar de su estado de alelado o post-orgásmico al moreno.

-¡No, no eres mi pareja!-exclamo con firmeza Harry mientras su fuerza veela entraba en acción, así como su magia se despertaba con intensidad, de tal manera que Remus fue empujado violentamente tanto por los brazos de Harry como por su aura mágica, haciéndolo elevarse algunos metros en el aire para luego caer al suelo, desmayado.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme licántropo! Solo mi pareja, puede hacerlo, nadie mas tiene ese derecho; aprende que no eres tú, eres considerado familiar y solo eso me impide darte un castigo mayor o permanente-susurro Harry molesto con una voz mucho mas grave de lo normal, mientras que sus ojos mostraban una mirada metalizada completamente fría sin nada de su calidez habitual y su aura mágica lucia cual llamas a su alrededor, convocando -sin necesidad de palabras- unas cadenas que envolvieron el cuerpo del castaño, amarrándolo totalmente aunque afortunadamente no eran de plata, pues eso habría lastimado en sobremanera al lupino.

-¡Merlín¿Qué ha hecho, señor Potter?-dijo sorprendidísima McGonogall, quien llegaba a la carrera, alertada por la fuerte aura mágica del chico, que con la pregunta de la directora pareció salir del trance en que se hallaba.

-¡Cielo santo¡Lo siento, no era mi intención! Pero no he podido controlarlo, es algo relacionado con mi herencia, profesora-dijo apenado Harry, al ver lo que le había hecho a Remus.

-Se que los veelas son criaturas peligrosas pero solo cuando son provocadas y dudo mucho que Remus haya hecho algo como para que le encadenara, además de dejarlo inconsciente, Potter-dijo McGonogall extrañada, notando con sorpresa la húmeda mancha que el pantalón del chico lucia, no queriendo imaginar a que se debía pero inevitablemente se planteo algunas conjeturas y tuvo que admitir que si Remus se había propasado con el veela, era razonable que el mismo lo hubiese castigado; después de todo eso formaba parte de su herencia y por lo que estaba averiguando de los veelas blancos, estos protegían su pureza y virtud con fuerza pues solo se entregaban a su pareja, así que nadie tenia el derecho de intentar mancillarles pues la virtud era la primordial característica de los veelas como Harry así que era lógico que si el castaño se propaso con el chico, pensando -quizás- que era como las otras clases de veelas -que se podía considerar eran promiscuas en comparación con los veelas blancos- recibiera su castigo.

-¡Lo lamento tanto, Remus, ennevarte!-exclamo Harry lanzando un hechizo reanimador sobre el castaño, el cual rápidamente recupero la conciencia pero al intentar incorporarse se percato de la presencia de aquellas cadenas que le retenían.

-¿Qué sucede¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Remus extrañado por la situación, al mismo tiempo que un gemido de dolor salía de su garganta pues se estaba dando cuenta de que su cuerpo se hallaba muy golpeado aparte de apresado, mas afortunadamente no tenia nada roto pero eso no significaba que no presentaría unos muy buenos moretones mas tarde.

-¡Es parte de mi herencia, Remus! Pienso que de alguna manera mi veela se ha cansado de tus acosos y con lo que ha pasado hace tan solo unos instantes pues...creo que colmo mi paciencia, viéndome en la necesidad de castigarte-dijo Harry compungido.

-¡OH, Merlín¿No te hice daño, Harry?-cuestiono preocupado Remus al recordar vagamente lo que el lobo le obligo hacer a su cachorro, sintiéndose en verdad muy mal por el trato que le había dado al chico, sabiendo que todo aquel descontrol debía de haberle asustado a tal grado que su instinto veela entro en acción, algo que no le sorprendía tanto después de todo sus propios instintos de licántropo también se ponían en movimiento cuando era necesario, así que era obvio que también con el moreno ocurriera algo similar dándose cuenta de lo compungido que el ojiverde se veía, así mismo avergonzado y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto... Harry salio corriendo de ahí, dejando a Remus y McGonogall extrañados de su comportamiento.

-¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué ha salido corriendo de esa manera?-pregunto Remus extrañado.

-¡No lo se, Remus! Pero por ahora lo mas importante es quitarte estas cadenas; mas tarde veremos lo que ha sucedido con el joven Potter-dijo McGonogall con calma, sacando su varita para conjurar un finite que liberara al castaño, dándose cuenta con sorpresa que eso no era posible pues el mismo continuaba firmemente amarrado por aquellas cadenas sin que nada de lo que hiciera resultara en la liberación del licántropo.

Mientras tanto Harry había corrido hasta el despacho de la directora, dándose cuenta de que no sabia la contraseña, pues aquella vez había esta distraído con los dedos de Remus y por lo tanto no presto atención, lo cual ahora estaba considerando no fue una buena opción.

-¡Rayos, necesito entrar! Y dudo mucho que McGonogall tenga el mismo hobby de contraseñas con nombres de dulces como el finado Dumblodore y necesito tanto a Fawkes-pensaba Harry preocupado, acercándose hasta la gárgola, la cual de inmediato le dio paso para la sorpresa del moreno, quien prefirió no cuestionar el ¿Por qué de aquello? Por ahora tenia muchos problemas que solucionar.

-¡Fawkes, necesito tu ayuda! Alguna vez Dumblodore menciono que podías estar en un segundo en otro lugar y la verdad luego de lo que he hecho realmente requiero de esa habilidad; bien podría yo aparecerme donde lo necesito pero no estoy de humor para que me anden persiguiendo como lo ha venido haciendo Remus en este tiempo, así que no lo haré y por eso es mejor que tú lleves el mensaje a Hermione-dijo Harry con suavidad, mientras despertada cuidadosamente a un dormido fénix, que soltó un dulce trino al comprender lo que el chico deseaba y por lo cual extendió su pico para que el moreno le pusiera el pedazo de pergamino en el mismo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Fawkes! Lleva esto a Hermi y hazme el favor de esperar la poción que te dará-dijo Harry con suavidad, dándole el pergamino al fénix, que al instante se desvaneció.

-Si esto no funciona, me temo que Moony se quedara atrapado por esas cadenas por tiempo desconocido pues ni siquiera yo puedo retirar sus ataduras-pensaba Harry tras ver desaparecer al fénix, en busca de Hermione pues si alguien podía auxiliarle con aquel dilema era precisamente ella, y si la castaña no lo podía conseguir, entonces nadie podría hacerlo.

Y en ese instante Fawkes, reaparecía en Diagon en busca de cierta castaña de la casa de Gryffindor...

-Severus ¿No es ese el fénix del viejo?-pregunto Draco al ver al pájaro, sobre volar muy cerca de donde los dos slytherin's se encontraban.

-¡Si, es Fawkes! Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo en el callejón Diagon?-dijo Severus extrañado, luego de reconocer al fénix, que en se momento descendía sobre un grupo de chicos.

-¿Son Granger y el clan Weasel's?-dijo Draco curioso al ver como la castaña leona alargaba un brazo para que el fénix se posara sobre el mismo.

-¡Draco, compórtate! Y deja de insultar a los Weasley's; es extraña esta situación ¿Que hace el fénix de Dumblodore aquí¿Quien lo pudo haber enviado?-murmuraba Severus intrigado sin perder de vista al grupo de pelirrojos, viendo como la castaña leía rápidamente un pedazo de pergamino que el fénix le entrego y tras lo cual metió el mismo en un de los bolsos de su túnica, leyendo -a pesar de la distancia- los labios de la chica y compañía (algo que había aprendió hacer como espía para la Orden cuando todavía vivía el lord, pues no siempre era recomendable leer las mentes de sus compañeros pues podría enterarse de su papel en esa guerra)

-¡Chicos, tengo que irme! Harry ocupa de mi ayuda, así que nos veremos mañana en la estación-dijo Hermione con calma.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Harry?-preguntaron preocupados Ron, Neville y Ginny, mas no era los únicos pues el resto de sus amigos y clan Weasley estaban igual que los tres chicos.

-¡OH no, no se preocupen! Es algo sin importancia, necesita que le envié algo que me dejo encargado y que la directora McGonogall le ha pedido de manera algo urgente, así que no puede esperar hasta mañana, chicos; por eso mismo es que ha enviado a Fawkes a buscarme-dijo Hermione como si nada, sin varia en ningún momento su expresión tranquila a pesar de las mentiras que estaba diciendo, pues la nota que Harry le había enviado nada tenia que ver con la directora sino mas bien con cierto licántropo pero la verdad no estaba muy segura de que lo comprendieran del todo ya había resultado bastante difícil que se hicieran a la idea de la herencia de su amigo como para ahora salirles con la historia de que el veela estaba siendo acosado por un lobo descontrolado.

-¡Que bueno! Entonces ¿Te vas ya?-pregunto Ron curioso mientras la castaña asentía.

-¡En ese caso nos vemos mañana, Hermione!-se despidieron todos los ahí reunidos.

-¿Les parece si nos vemos a las 10:30 AM en la estación?-sugirió Hermione antes de correr hacia las zonas se aparición del callejón, llevando sobre el hombre a Fawkes, viendo como sus amigos asentían afirmativamente a su sugerencia y así en pocos minutos aparecía en la sala de su casa sin sorprender en lo absoluto a sus padres, excepto por la presencia del fénix, después de todo era la primera vez que veían un ave como Fawkes.

Pero lo que nadie noto, es que segundos antes de que la leona se apareciera en su hogar, un accio conjuro la nota anteriormente recibida, llevándola hasta las manos de Severus Snape...

-¿Qué haces Severus¿No estas siendo algo entrometido? Además ¿Qué importa lo que esos gryffindor's hagan? No tienen nada que ver con nosotros ¿Verdad?-pregunto intrigado Draco, al ver como su padrino conjuraba la nota de la castaña.

-Digamos que es simplemente curiosidad, además ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter en esto? Según lo que pude leer de los labios de Granger ha sido ese mocoso quien ha enviado a Fawkes y eso me lleva a preguntarme ¿Por qué el fénix de Albus Dumblodore ha obedecido a un molesto e insolente gryffindor como lo es Potter? Se supone que Fawkes solamente obedecía ha Albus, puede que incluso a Minerva por ser la nueva directora pero que lo haga con ese engreído de Harry Potter es muy sospechoso, Draco-dijo Severus con calma.

-¡Supongo que tienes un punto valido, padrino! Y bien ¿Que dice el pergamino?-cuestiono curioso Draco, señalando el papel que en ese momento desdoblaba Severus y así ambos veelas leyeron...

"Hermione, AYUDA URGENTE, no se que hacer con Remus -si, él esta en Hogwarts desde antes de mi llegada- no soporto mas sus acosos y hoy ha llegado demasiado lejos -no voy a entrar en detalles en esta nota, cuando estés en el colegio, te cuento- viéndome forzado a echar sobre el licántropo un hechizo encadenante para que deje de perseguirme y ... ... ¡No importa! Necesito ayuda y sabes a lo que me refiero; así que te envió a Fawkes; entrégale, todo lo que sea necesario para que Moony deje de estar acosándome, pues si sigue así, la próxima vez las cosas serán mas feas que solamente encadenarlo y debes de comprender que es muy doloroso para mí, el lastimar ha alguien a quien considero mi familia -con la excepción de los Dursley's, pero ellos son caso aparte, pues incluso con todo y todos sus desprecios, todavía me preocupo por mis tíos y mi primo ¡Patético, lo se!- Desesperado por tu auxilio. Harry James Potter Evans"

Una vez que los dos veelas terminaron de leer, se miraron entre si extrañados. 

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que Potter esta diciendo?-pregunto intrigado Draco luego de leer la nota.

-¡Ni la mas mínima, Draco, ni la mas mínima! Es como si hablara en acertijos, sobretodo porque al parecer no quiso contar todo en esta nota a la señorita Granger, quien por otro lado jamás menciono a Lupin en su despedida con sus compañeros, casi como sino quiera preocuparlos y es mas tan solo menciono a Minerva; y en esta nota Potter ni siquiera hace mención a ella ¡Algo raro están tramando esos dos gryffindor's! Y eso no me gusta un Potter, altamente conocido por su impulsividad y su poder mágico, y una Granger, reconocida por su inteligencia así como mañas para salir adelante ante casi cualquier cosa, no son buenas noticias; eso es seguro-murmuro Severus mientras se guardaba la nota en un bolsillo interior de su túnica, estando tan intrigado como el rubio lucia.

-Severus ¿Qué ha querido decir, Potter con lo que el licántropo lo esta acosando?-pregunto Draco curioso o al menos eso quería aparentar pues el fondo se podía percibir el tono de molestia, celos y posesividad que lo embargaba y que no paso desapercibido para Severus, quien cada día que pasaba se iba convenciendo de que Potter era la pareja de su ahijado, lo cual no le resultaba del todo agradable pero si ese gryffindor era la felicidad de Draco, tendría que aceptarlo llegado el momento.

-¿Qué quieres que te responda Draco? La palabra acoso no es tan difícil de comprender y a menos que Potter se haya equivocado -lo cual dudo pues hace uso de esta palabrita, varias veces como para ser un error de su parte; después de todo no creo que sea tan idiota ¿Verdad?- Creo que Lupin ya no lo ve como su "cachorro" sino /quizás/ como una potencial pareja-dijo Severus con calma, ya que no podía mentirle a su ahijado a pesar del daño que pudiese causarle con sus palabras, pero extrañamente el rubio se quedo tan tranquilo como sino no pasara nada, sin comentar nada al respecto...

-¿Podemos regresar al caldero? Ya hicimos todas las compras y estoy cansado, además de que tengo hambre, Severus-dijo Draco tan calmado que no convenció al hombre mayor a su lado.

-¡Por supuesto, volvamos, Draco!-dijo Severus como si nada, aunque observando disimuladamente al rubio, notando por sus movimientos y tensión muscular -sobretodo en la espalda y brazos- que no estaba tan calmado como aparentaba. Mas por ahora no comentaría nada al respecto o la furia contenida del veela podía estallar y entonces seria difícil de controlar sin que las demás personas en el callejón se percataran de la presencia de dos veelas en el lugar, lo cual era algo complicado dada la atracción que desprendían pero tampoco se trataba de llamar la atención del ministerio de magia, ya que no había pasado 22 años manteniéndose lejos de esos ineptos funcionarios, lo mismo que no arriesgaría a que descubrieran a Draco, puesto que Lucius no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Así ambos regresaron con tranquilidad al caldero chorreante y cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos...

-así que el licántropo esta detrás de Harry, queriendo algo mas que una simple amistad ¡Maldito lobo¿Cómo se atrevió a posar sus ojos sobre mi león¡Ah, no, mi ángel de ojos verdes no será de ese licántropo aprovechado! Voy a encontrar la manera de mantenerlo alejado; porque nadie va a tocar a mi Potter ¡NADIE! así tenga que asesinarlo-pensaba furioso Draco, sin percatarse del todo de la forma en la que pensaba del moreno ojiverde, cerrando en fuertísimos puños sus manos hasta el grado en que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos ante la presión ejercida.

-Esta mas que molesto ¡Furioso! No hay duda ya: Potter es su potencial pareja y después de todo no es tan difícil de entender el porque; puesto que -a pesar de mi desagrado por el recuerdo de su padre y padrino- ese gryffindor no solo es muy poderoso, tampoco es feo -no que sea la octava maravilla del mundo pero tiene algo que lo hace atractivo- y según los rumores que corrían por el colegio es virgen o mas bien purísimo pues nunca se le ha conocido amante alguno con la excepción de Chang y Weasley hija, a las que tan solo llego a besar, por lo tanto es mas que atrayente para Draco -y casi cualquier veela, menos para mí-pensaba Severus, analizando las reacciones de su ahijado y confirmando a través de estas, que Harry Potter era la pareja del mismo, aunque no diría nada -todavía- pues no seria bien recibido su descubrimiento y lo mejor era espera a que volvieran al colegio y entonces la propia atracción veela del rubio entraría en acción, incitándole a estar al lado del gryffindor y sin darse cuenta de que él mismo se contradecía en sus pensamientos incluso tratando de negar su propia herencia, mas lo mismo que al rubio esta era imposible de ocultar menos aun de negar y tarde o temprano entraría en acción (Y entonces si que las cosas se pondrán interesantes ¿Verdad, no opinan lo mismo?)

Por otro lado, Hermione había conseguido adaptar la poción anti atracción para Remus, sin que hubiese algún rechazo de su parte lupina...

-¡Lleva esto a Harry, Fawkes!-dijo la castaña, acercándose al fénix, el cual se había posado sobre el perchero de la entrada tras su llegada, y entregándole un pequeño paquete que el ave no tardo en tomar con su pico, para segundos mas tarde, desaparecer.

-¿Qué clase de pájaro, era? y ¿Qué les has dado, a donde fue?-cuestionaron curiosos, los papás de la castaña.

-¡Un fénix, la poción anti atracción y regreso a Hogwarts!-respondió Hermione como sin nada dejando a sus padres con un montón de curiosidades que no contesto ya que subió a su habitación, alegando que debía repasar su ultimo año escolar.

-¡Tu hija lo hace a propósito! Nos ha dejado con muchas dudas y es tu culpa, Roger-dijo la mamá acusadora aunque de manera juguetona.

-¡Ah si! Como si no tuvieses ninguna responsabilidad ¿Verdad? Si sabes perfectamente que Mio es así por los dos y no solo por uno, Amelie-dijo el papá con complicidad, sonriéndole cariñoso a su esposa, luego de eso Fawkes reaparecía en Hogwarts en donde busco al moreno, pues este no se encontraba en la dirección sino de nueva cuenta se encontraba en los jardines siendo severamente amonestado por McGonogall, pues a pesar de todos los esfuerzos mágicos que la directora haba realizado para eliminar las cadenas de Remus, no tenían resultado alguno sobre las mismas, aun cuando el castaño no daba muestras de estar del todo molesto por el contrario estaba de cierta forma agradecido con Harry puesto que podía sentir como el lobo deseaba abalanzarse sobre el veela pues el olor de su excitación aun impregnaba las ropas del chico y eso lo hacia querer someterlo a su voluntad, entrando en ese virginal cuerpo de una buena vez y marcarlo como suyo para siempre.

-Prof. McGonogall, comprenda que solo es por...-intentaba explicar Harry sin conseguir nada en lo absoluto, ya que la bruja no le dejaba hacerlo.

-¡No me salga con excusas¿Cómo ha podido hacerle algo como esto a Remus¿Acaso no tiene ningún control como veela?-dijo McGonogall enfadada.

-¡No regañes mas al chico, Minerva! Estoy seguro de que Harry a tenido sus motivos para hacer esto; además no estoy tan seguro de haberme comportado adecuadamente con él, ya que mi lobo esta en verdad descontrolado aparte de ...-murmuro Remus calmado, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la directora sin mucho éxito, pero guardo silencio antes de terminar que le daba vergüenza las reacciones de su cuerpo y las cuales no sentía mucho apego de comentar con la profesora.

-¡No deberías tratar de minimizar lo que te ha hecho, Remus! No puedes andar encubriéndolo, además no fue muy correcto el encadenarte-dijo severa McGonogall, sin darse cuenta de lo avergonzado que el castaño estaba, ni de la molestia de Harry quien estaba cada vez mas exasperado por la terquedad de la mujer, que ni siquiera le dejaba acelerar sus motivos, no que tuviese ganas de explicárselos pero tampoco quería que lo juzgara de esa manera mas en ese momento Fawkes sobrevoló por encima de donde se encontraban, descendiendo para la sorpresa de Remus y asombro de McGonogall.

-¡Fawkes, regresaste¿Cumpliste mi encargo¿Viste a Hermione?-pregunto Harry ansioso, retirando del pico del ave, el paquete que llevaba a la vez que recibía un dulce canto como afirmación a sus preguntas.

-¡OH, que bueno!-susurro Harry, abriendo rápidamente el paquete, sacando de su interior el vial con la poción para Remus, notando que era un poco diferente a la que su amiga había tomado, por lo que primero leyó la notita que venia dentro del envoltorio.

"Harry, te envió la poción anti atracción pero le hice algunas modificaciones para que Remus pueda tomarla y no lastime su parte licana, mas no estoy del todo segura de que tanta efectividad tendrá sobre él, ya que es muy probable que necesite una segunda dosis pero eso lo sabré hasta que lo vea y realice algunos análisis de su condición, mas aun con eso, estoy convencida de que con esta toma, los acosos cesaran y tendrá un mejor control sobre el lobo, así ya no te sentirás "sometido" por parte de tu familia. Nos veremos mañana en la noche. Cariños de tu hermana Hermione".

-Supongo que esta bien, mientras funcione-pensó Harry luego de leer la nota y acercándose hasta el encadenado licántropo...

-¡No te acerques! No puedo controlarme...-susurro preocupado Remus al mismo tiempo que luchaba con sus cadenas para poder abalanzarse contra el chico.

-¡Lo se, Moony! Pero tengo que darte la poción, solamente así te calmaras y ya no tendré que recurrir ha esas cadenas ¿O es que quieres estar amarrado de por vida? Pues mientras representes una "amenaza" a mi virtud, el veela en mí no va a dejar que te me acerques pero al ser considerado mi familia tampoco puedo dañarte; así que bebe la poción y todo estará mas tranquilo-dijo suavemente Harry, terminando de acercarse al castaño y de inmediato se agacho para poder incorporarle hasta estar sentado y así pudiese beber mas cómodo la poción anti atracción.

-¿Hermione la hizo?-cuestiono Remus ansioso.

-¡Si! Ahora bebe, que no es veneno a pesar de que se ve distinta ala de McGonogall pero eso es porque Hermi hizo algunas modificaciones mas no preguntes que no tengo la menor idea de que hizo, tendrás que esperarte a que llegue para cuestionarle al respecto, Remus-dijo tranquilo Harry, dándole a beber la poción y conforme el castaño lo hacia, tanto este como el chico notaban el cambio que el licántropo iba presentando ya que su deseo por abalanzarse sobre el moreno disminuía, lo mismo que el descontrol que presentara hasta estar por completo tranquilo por lo que ante este cambio, las cadenas que le sujetaban se fueron aflojando hasta finalmente caer al suelo, liberándolo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto confundida McGonogall.

-¡Que Remus ya no estará afectado por mi atracción!-dijo Harry calmado mientras ayudaba al castaño a incorporarse.

-Entonces toda esto ha sido por...-comenzó Minerva mas fue prontamente interrumpida por el castaño.

-¡Si! Ha sido la única forma en que Harry ha podido detener mis acosos hacia su persona; algo que ha intentado explicar pero que no le has dejado hacer, Minerva-dijo Remus tranquilo, viendo como la profesora se incomodaba ante sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estuvo al juzgar al moreno sin escucharlo antes.

Después de aquello los acosos cesaron de tal manera que la relación entre Remus y Harry se torno mucho mas cómoda así como familiar, que era la forma en que ambos se veían, siendo así como las horas fueron transcurriendo hasta llegar la noche siguiente y con ella, la llegada de los alumnos así como de la nueva plantilla de profesores pues la guerra había ocasionado varios cambios en el profesorado del colegio, que esa noche descubrirían. Pero antes de la llegada de los alumnos, durante la travesía de los mismos en el expreso sucedieron unas interesantes conversaciones...

-¿Ya se enteraron de lo que comentan en el tren?-dijo Luna cotilla.

-¡Luna, no nos interesan los chismes! Que los demás no tengan vida, no significa que nosotros tampoco-dijo Hermione calmada.

-¡Lo se! Pero este chisme les interesara-replico la rubia con diversión.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunto curiosa Ginny.

-¡Porque lo que dices por ahí es: que Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy también vienen en el tren!-dijo Luna como si nada.

-¿Snape y Malfoy?-dijeron Neville y Deán extrañados, aunque el primero mas parecía asustado que sorprendido.

-¡Luna, esas bromas son de mal gusto y deberías dejárselas a los gemelos!-censuro Hermione con molestia.

-¡No es broma, Hermione! En realidad si están murmurando que los dos slytherin's vienen en el penúltimo vagón-dijo Luna con seriedad inusitada, mientras el resto de los chicos se veían entre si ya no tan seguros de que fuese una broma de parte de la rubia, pues estaba demasiado seria como para estar jugando pero por otro lado, no sabían que pensar con exactitud de todo eso.

-¿Crees que sea verdad, Hermione?-cuestiono preocupado Neville.

-¿Quién te lo dijo, Luna?-pregunto Hermione curiosa antes de responder a su amigo.

-¡Fue Daniela Davison!-respondió Luna tranquila.

-Ravenclaw ¿Cierto?-dijo Hermione viendo asentir a la rubia-las águilas no tiene costumbre mentir, ni tampoco hacer estúpidas bromas, así que es muy probable -me temo- que ellos vengan también en el expreso, Neville-respondió Hermione a su amigo.

-¡Eso no es posible¿Cómo puede McGonogall permitir que regresen? Sobretodo siendo responsables de la muerte de Dumblodore-dijo indignado y molesto, Ron.

-¡Compórtate, Ron! No podemos suponer nada al respecto; después de todo si ellos están aquí, se deberá ha algo, y aun cuando la profesora McGonogall les haya permitido su regreso a Hogwarts ha debido tener sus motivos, por lo que hasta no conocerlos no podemos culparles de nada. Por lo que es mejor que guardes compostura y esperemos hasta estar en el colegio-dijo serenamente Hermione.

-Pero Hermione... ¡Esos dos son mortifagos y deberían de ser arrestados!-dijo Ron, aun molesto.

-¡Tal vez tengas razón pero hasta que no sepamos que esta sucediendo en realidad no podemos hacer nada, así que tranquilízate!-dijo Hermione sin perder la calma.

-¡Hermione, tiene razón! Es mejor esperar hasta que esto se aclare-dijo Neville con calma.

De esa manera los ahí reunidos guardaron silencio, metidos cada unos en sus pensamientos, los cuales no eran muy diferentes entre si, pues todos estaban encaminados al tema de Snape y Malfoy y ¿Qué se suponía que harían al respecto sobre ello?

Mientras tanto en el penúltimo vagón...

-¿Estas preocupado, Draco?-pregunto Severus al notar nervioso a su ahijado, aun cuando trataba de ocultarlo pero a su vista sagaz no le pasaba desapercibido el estado del rubio.

-¡Siendo honesto, si lo estoy! Aun cuando la directora McGonogall y el ministerio saben del papel que desempeñamos en la guerra con el que no debe ser nombrado, no puedo evitar cuestionarme el ¿Cómo lo tomaran los demás¿Cómo seremos recibidos? Especialmente con los sobrevivientes miembros de la casa de Slytherin, ya que algunos de ellos son hijos de conocidos mortifagos y a los que si alcanzaron a colocarles la marca tenebrosa, Severus- dijo Draco preocupado.

-¡No puedes estar todo el tiempo preocupándote por eso, Draco! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tranquilizarte, no podemos saber lo que nos depara el futuro -por mas que los adivinos aseguren lo contrario- y angustiarse por algo que aun no ha sucedido es una perdida inútil de energía; así que tómalo con calma y hasta que no estemos en Hogwarts, sabremos a que atenernos, por lo que es mejor no preocuparse aun por algo que desconocemos-dijo pragmático Severus, y con voz serena para intentar tranquilizar a su ahijado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Severus¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que los demás piensen?-dijo Draco extrañado.

-Supongo que es porque nunca me ha interesado el que opinen de mí, se bien que nunca han tenido una buena opinión sobre mi persona, así que tan solo me limito a ignorar a todas esas personas, de manera que no me preocupo por banalidades y así me ahorro muchísimas preocupaciones-dijo Severus con calma.

-Creo que también debería intentar hacer eso ¿Verdad?-dijo Draco con una burlesca sonrisa en los labios, viendo asentir a su padrino.

Siendo así como el expreso de Hogwarts arribo finalmente a la estación de Hosgmeade, en donde no tardaron en desembarcar los alumnos viejos y nuevos en el anden, junto con los nuevos profesores, siendo recibidos en el lugar por Remus Lupin, quien seria -por esa ocasión- el encargado de llevar a los de nuevo ingreso a través del lago hacia el castillo mientras el resto abordaba los carruajes para subir la colina que les llevaría a la cima, en donde se localizaba el colegio de magia y hechicería...

-¡Ese era Remus¿Cierto?! Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? y ¿Por qué no ha venido en el expreso¿Creen que lo volvamos a tener como profesor¡Seria excelente!-dijo Ron contento tras alcanzar a ver al castaño, quien apenas pudo dirigirles una breve sonrisa al ver a los chicos pero no se detuvo a charlar pues tenia que llevar a los mas pequeños.

-¡Si, era Remus! Y creo que es muy posible que vuelva como profesor, después de todo es el mejor maestro de DCAO que hemos tenido jamás y el más competente también; así que probable que la directora le haya llamado para ocupar ese cargo, pero de eso no enteraremos en la cena de bienvenida, supongo-dijo Ginny también con alegría.

-¡Ginny, esta en lo correcto! Ahora será mejor que subamos a uno de los carruajes o tendremos que andar todo el camino hacia el castillo-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, acercándose hasta uno de los carruajes.

-¡Adelante, chicas ustedes primero!-dijo con amabilidad Neville abriendo la puerta del carruaje y sujetándola caballerosamente, para que las chicas pudieran abordar.

-¡Muchas gracias, Neville!-dijeron Hermione, Luna y Ginny, mientras subían, seguidas por los chicos, Ron, Neville, Seamus y Deán.

-Entonces era cierto¡Lupin se encuentra en Hogwarts! Pero ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí¿Será verdad que esta interesado en Potter?¡OH, eso no lo voy a permitir! Quizás Harry no sea para mí, pero tampoco será para nadie mas ¡Para nadie!-pensaba en extremo posesivo y celoso Draco, al reparar en la presencia del licántropo antes de que se marchara con los de primer año.

-¿Qué estará pensando para mostrar esa cara de enojo? Seguramente se trata de Potter pero es mejor que no diga nada, después de todo no tardara en darse cuenta de su situación con respecto a ese gryffindor en particular-pensaba Severus tranquilamente al ver el coraje que su ahijado lucia, no preocupándose por el mismo pues sabia que Draco no haría nada estúpido por el momento, al menos no hasta que sus instintos entraran en acción, entonces habría de tenerlo mas vigilado y controlado pues podría significar un peligro para si mismo y para los demás.

-¡Draco, sube ya! O es que ¿Acaso piensas subir por tu propio pie hasta Hogwarts?-pregunto Severus con suavidad mientras entraba en el interior del carruaje, esperando a que el rubio le siguiera.

-¡Ya voy, Severus; estaba distraído!-dijo Draco saliendo de su ensimamiento, metiéndose al carruaje, que curiosamente solo era ocupado por ellos dos.

De esta forma, todos subieron hasta el castillo en donde se reunieron con los de primer año para la sorpresa de los alumnos, quienes habían esperado estar dentro del comedor para recibir a los de nuevo ingreso pero ahora todos los cursos se encontraban en las escaleras del recibidor y que les llevarían hasta el gran hall, pero entonces una figura apareció en la cima de las mismas y que dejo sorprendidos a muchos y muchas en el lugar pues aquella figura correspondía a...

¡HARRY POTTER!  
Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores; también lamento el retraso para subir ha este y demás fics pero entre que se hizo semana santa -cuando se supone debía actualizar- y en que estado enferma y no había podido ponerme a terminar con los capítulos pues me ha resultado imposible actualizar, pero a manera de compensación este es un capitulo largo, como disculpa por el atraso en subir y para el siguiente capitulo sabremos sobre los nuevos profesores así como de las reacciones que se presentaran al estar los tres veelas finalmente cara a cara. Bueno les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias. Nos vemos el próximo mes.

Polarres Valethsnape TardyAsuka ginna3525 bu-zan Natalia Ekishi artemisa Murtilla Dante mariza Alma Shani 3000 giosseppe ana

PD: En próximos días subiré el resto de mis fics (vuelvo a ti, la sombra de un amor, bailamos y corazón de sombra y luz, lamentablemente esta vez no tuve tiempo de terminarlos, pues me han quedado mas largos estos capítulos)

Luzy Snape. 


	6. regreso a hogwarts DH

Veelas: Peligro de Amor

Capitulo 6: Regreso a Hogwarts: Encuentros, nuevos profesores y descubrimientos (DH).

-Entonces era cierto, ║Lupin se encuentra en Hogwarts! Pero ©QuИ estarА haciendo aquМ? ©SerА verdad que esta interesado en Potter? ║OH, eso no lo voy a permitir! QuizАs Harry no sea para mМ, pero tampoco serА de nadie mas ║Para nadie!-pensaba en extremo posesivo y celoso Draco, al reparar en la presencia del licАntropo antes de que se marchara con los de primer aЯo.

-©QuИ estarА pensando para mostrar esa cara de enojo? Seguramente se trata de Potter pero es mejor que no diga nada, despuИs de todo no tardara en darse cuenta de su situaciСn con respecto a ese gryffindor en particular-pensaba Severus tranquilamente al ver el coraje que su ahijado lucia, no preocupАndose por el mismo pues sabia que Draco no harМa nada estЗpido por el momento, al menos no hasta que sus instintos entraran en acciСn, entonces habrМa de tenerlo mas vigilado y controlado pues podrМa significar un peligro para si mismo y para los demАs.

-║Draco, sube ya! O es que ©Acaso piensas subir por tu propio pie hasta Hogwarts?-pregunto Severus con suavidad mientras entraba en el interior del carruaje, esperando a que el rubio le siguiera.

-║Ya voy, Severus; estaba distraМdo!-dijo Draco saliendo de su ensimamiento, metiИndose al carruaje, que curiosamente solo era ocupado por ellos dos.

De esta forma, todos subieron hasta el castillo en donde se reunieron con los de primer aЯo para la sorpresa de los alumnos, quienes habМan esperado estar dentro del comedor para recibir a los de nuevo ingreso pero ahora todos los cursos se encontraban en las escaleras del recibidor y que les llevarМan hasta el gran hall, pero entonces una figura apareciС en la cima de las mismas y que dejo sorprendidos a muchos y muchas en el lugar pues aquella figura correspondМa a...

║HARRY POTTER! Quien ajeno a lo que su repentina presencia estaba causando en los ahМ presentes, bajo de prisa los escalones hasta quedar de frente a Hermione, alzАndola entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le daba vueltas en el aire con gran facilidad y alegrМa.

-║Bienvenida Hermione, no sabes lo mucho que te extraЯaba!-exclamo Harry emocionado sin dejar de girar con la castaЯa, la cual reМa suavemente ante las locuras de su hermano.

-║Basta...Harry...basta! Vas a marearme, jajА jajА-decМa entre risas la chica, sin dejar de sonreМrle a su amigo.

-║OH, lo siento! Pero no he podido controlarme estaba ansioso porque llegaras, pues he estado muy aburrido; la directora y Remus no son grandes conversadores -o al menos no les interesan mis conversaciones-dijo Harry con calma /mientras pensaba las ultimas palabras/ bajando a la castaЯa al suelo.

-©Eres tЗ, Harry?-susurro sorprendido Ron, mientras detallaba los cambios que el moreno habМa sufrido y que realmente eran impresionantes, despuИs de todo Hermione no les habМa contado sobre como se veМa el chico, aun cuando sospecharan algo pues el ser veela indudablemente tendrМa que haber conllevado algЗn cambio pero si la transformaciСn de la chica habМa resultado ser sorpresiva asi como atrayente, la del moreno no tenia comparaciСn alguna y menos aun estaban tan preparados para ver ha alguien tan hermoso como Harry se mostraba.

-║Por supuesto que soy yo, Ron! ║Que gusto verte, amigo mМo!-dijo Harry alegremente y una gran sonrisa en los labios para de inmediato estrechar entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza al pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar que un intenso rubor apareciera en sus mejillas al ser de aquella manera estrechado pues aun con la pociСn de Hermione, no podМa evitar sentir una cierta atracciСn hacia el moreno puesto que era de verdad poderoso y sin darse cuenta desplegaba sus encantos veelas, que inevitablemente tenМan efecto sobre los presentes en especial sobre aquellos que la pociСn no habМan bebido.

-║Vaya, vaya pero si son el cara rajada y sus patИticos amigos! ©QuИ, ahora le entras a las drogas, Potter?-dijo una venenosa pero sensual voz que provoco que Ron, Hermione y Harry se tensionaran visiblemente, al mismo tiempo que los demАs alumnos daban algunos pasos hacia atrАs o hacia los lados hasta formar un semicМrculo alrededor de los tensos gryffindor's y de las dos serpientes /pues inevitablemente habМan incluido a Snape en el espacio formado, aun cuando este no hubiese hablado pero al estar junto a Draco quedo separado de los demАs/ aun cuando solo una de ellas habМa sido la que habМa hablado...

-║Malfoy, infeliz! ©CСmo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a Harry?-dijo molesto Ron, separАndose del lado de Harry para poder encarar al rubio slytherin, pero una mano en su hombro detuvo su arranque mucho antes de que apareciera.

-║No te molestes, Ron, no vale la pena!-susurro suavemente Harry, deteniendo a su amigo antes de que hiciera alguna cosa contra el slytherin pues su carАcter impulsivo era muy fАcil de hacer estallar por lo que era mejor controlarle antes de que se saliera de control.

-Pero Harry, Malfoy...-comenzС Ron con molestia todavМa pero serenАndose poco a poco.

-║No vale la pena, ya te lo dije, no lo vale, Ron!-replico Harry con suavidad, volteando su verde mirada hacia los dos slytherin's, observАndoles con atenciСn, causando con su escrutinio un estremecimiento en ambas serpientes sobretodo en el rubio. 

-║Esos ojos son hermosos e hipnotizantes! Como si quisiera llegar hasta el fondo de mi alma, de todo mМ ser-pensС Draco absorto en la verde mirada de Harry sin atreverse a romper el contacto con la misma, sin darse cuenta del escrutinio al que era sometido por parte del moreno.

-║Hay algo diferente en Malfoy! Algo que me atrae aunque no logro descubrir que es, todavМa; pero lo harИ tarde o temprano-pensaba Harry intrigado viendo con intensidad al slytherin, mas un repentino carraspeo saco ha ambos chicos de su ensoЯaciСn...

-©Acaso se le perdiС algo, Potter?-susurro Severus con voz seca, atrayendo la atenciСn del moreno y de su ahijado hacia si.

-║No, seЯor! Al menos no de momento; por cierto, seЯor, la directora McGonogall dijo que cuando llegara se presentara junto con Remus en la direcciСn pues tenia algunos asuntos que tratar con ambos-dijo Harry con suavidad, estremeciendo a muchos y muchas con el grave tono de su voz a pesar de que el chico ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso.

-║No cambia, sigue tan incompetente como siempre, Potter!-murmuro Severus con malicia y desagrado mientras dedicaba una fulminante mirada al moreno, quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante las desagradables palabras o los negros ojos al contrario coloco en sus labios rojos una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo pasar saliva imperceptiblemente a Snape y Draco asi como al resto de los presentes, pues al sonreМr el gryffindor se veМa mucho mas atractivo de lo que ya era.

-║No le hables de esa manera a Harry, Severus!-dijo Remus con desagrado mientras se colaba entre el muchacho y los dos slytherin's, viendo con coraje al cetrino (Por cierto, olvide comentar en el capitulo anterior que Snape "regreso a su fealdad" asi que por eso nadie a notado que es un veela, por ahora) quien solo sonriС con desprecio ante la defensa del licАntropo a la vez que de reojo observaba a su ahijado notando la molestia que le empezaba a corroer pero justo en ese momento...

-║No es necesario que me "defiendas", Remus! Yo puedo hacerlo y es mejor que vayan con la directora McGonogall o se molestara conmigo por creer que no les di su recado; y no te preocupes yo me encargo de los de primer aЯo y de los demАs cursos, la profesora me dio permiso para hacerlo-dijo sin perder la suavidad Harry colocando una mano sobre el hombro del castaЯo, quien de inmediato se volviС hacia el chico con una suave sonrisa en los labios que fue correspondida por otra de Harry.

-║TranquilМzate, Draco, no pierdas tu papel en este momento; al menos no por Potter!-susurro Severus sobre el oМdo del rubio, consiguiendo con eso calmar un poco al intranquilo y celoso veela (aunque esto ultimo ni siquiera Иl se lo admitiera) 

-©Nos vamos, Severus?-dijo Remus con calma aunque no pudo evitar un cierto tono de resentimiento hacia el cetrino que se habМa atrevido "atacar" a su cachorro, ofendiИndolo.

-║Por supuesto, Lupin!-dijo sarcАsticamente Severus mientras subМa las escaleras del primer piso para poder ir al despacho de la directora. 

-║Los de primer aЯo, reЗnanse a mi alrededor por favor! Los demАs aЯos pueden irse al gran comedor-dijo Harry con suavidad mientras esperaba a los pequeЯos de nuevo ingreso.

-©Por quИ tenemos que obedecerte, Potter? No eres nadie para que lo hagamos-dijo irСnicamente Pansy Parkinson, viendo con mofa al moreno.

-©Son todos?-los pequeЯos asintieron-║Muy bien! Entonces, hay que ir al gran comedor, ya es hora de que sean seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas y que serА su hogar durante siete aЯos, asi podrАn estar en Gryffindor, donde se encuentran los valientes leones; Hufflepuff, de los nobles y trabajadores tejones; Ravenclaw, de las inteligentes Аguilas y por ultimo, Slytherin, de las elegantes y astutas serpientes, en cada casa encontraran las mas maravillosas aventuras, los mas fantАsticos amigos y hasta los mas inesperados sucesos ║Ahora, sМganme, no podemos perder tiempo, pequeЯos!-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios que hizo suspirar a los niЯos puesto que toda la atenciСn del moreno estaba por completo enfocada a ellos, lo que les hacia sentirse especiales pues nadie les habМa hablado como el chico y eso los hacia estar en el cielo pero antes de avanzar...

-║Has lo que desees, Parkinson! Si quieres entrar al final, no me interesa pero ahora entraran estos pequeЯitos, ellos no tienen porque esperarse a que una chica maleducada decida lo que va hacer ahora, cuando es obvio que no tiene ni la menor idea por su inmadurez... ║Ah, si, puedo hacer esto porque soy el premio anual de Hogwarts! QuizАs por eso la directora McGonogall me pidiС que me hiciera cargo de los de primer aЯo-dijo Harry como si nada aunque viendo de reojo a la rubia, con orgullo mas no superioridad para de inmediato ignorarla y avanzar con los mas pequeЯos hacia las puertas del gran comedor.

-║Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!-dijo feliz Harry mientras abrМa las puertas del gran hall, dejando paso a los sorprendidos pequeЯos, quienes tМmidamente caminaron hasta el centro del lugar a la espera de lo que vendrМa.

Mientras tanto en la mesa central, ya los esperaban los profesores causando entre los alumnos (de todos los aЯos) diversas reacciones desde sorpresa, confusiСn y hasta desagrado pues realmente habМa un nuevo grupo en el profesorado que no se esperaban en lo absoluto.

-║Muchas gracias, Harry por tu ayuda! Ahora puedes volver a tu mesa-dijo McGonogall con calma y amabilidad.

-║Por supuesto, directora!-respondiС Harry dando media vuelta para ir a la mesa de gryffindor, pero antes de poder dar un paso en esa direcciСn...

-║Disculpa... ©Eh, Harry?!-dijo con timidez una pequeЯa de nuevo ingreso, deteniendo al moreno por uno de sus brazos, un tanto nerviosa por su atrevimiento al tocar al hИroe del mundo mАgico.

-©Quieres algo, pequeЯa?-pregunto Harry calmado y con voz suave pues no querМa asustar a la niЯa.

-║Eh...este...si! ©En que casa vas? Yo...me gustarМa...ir en tu casa... y asi ser...tu amiga-dijo la pequeЯa nerviosa y con un bonito rubor en sus mejillas.

-║Maldita mocosa descarada! Le esta coqueteando a Potter y el muy imbecil ni cuenta se da, pero ©CСmo se atreve hacerlo? Y el otro, estЗpido que le sigue el juego ║Que rabia!-pensaba Draco con coraje, a la vez que cerraba su puЯo izquierda con tanta fuerza que clavo sus uЯas sobre su palma, logrando sacarse algunas gotas de sangre y con lo cual se obligo a respirar profundamente para poder conservar la calma o de lo contrario realizarМa alguna locura.

-║En la casa de Gryffindor, pequeЯa! Pero independientemente de la casa en donde quedes, yo serИ tu amigo y de todo aquel o aquella que desee serlo mМo; ahora tengo que ir a mi mesa-dijo Harry tranquilo, acariciando gentil, la cabeza de la niЯa para luego retirarse a su mesa.

-║Vaya Harry, parece que has "conquistado" a esa pequeЯa!-dijo con suave burla Hermione, una vez que su amigo se sentС a su lado.

-║No te burles, Hermi! Para esa pequeЯa ha de resultar confuso todo esto pues dudo mucho que se de cuenta de que es mi atracciСn lo que le hace querer estar a mi lado aunque sinceramente no me esperaba que eso (atracciСn) afectara ha alguien tan joven-susurro Harry intrigado.

-║Ustedes dos dejen de cuchichear! La directora McGonogall va a dar su discurso y esta viendo muy feo hacia acА, asi que luego platican-dijo Ron seriamente interviniendo en la conversaciСn de sus amigos, al ver la severa mirada de la directora, quien en ese momento se levantaba para comenzar con la bienvenida de ese aЯo...

-║Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta a Hogwarts! Antes de empezar la selecciСn y cena hay algunas cosas que debo informar y que seguramente habrАn notado ya; debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos hace dos aЯos ha habido ciertos cambios en el profesorado por lo que este aЯo:

El seЯor William Weasley serА el titular de Encantamientos.

La seЯora Fleur Weasley serА titular de Transformaciones.

El joven Charles Weasley serА titular de Cuidado de Criaturas MАgicas.

El profesor Remus Lupin retomara la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el puesto de jefe de la casa de Gryffindor.

El profesor Severus Snape impartirА la clase de pociones asi como desempeЯara el papel de sub. Director y jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

La profesora Sprout continuara con la clase de Herbologia y como jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff.

La profesora Vector en Aritmancia.

La profesora Sinistra en la clase de AstrologМa y desempeЯara el puesto de jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw.

La asignatura de adivinaciСn continuara impartida por Sybill Trelawney junto con el centauro Firenze.

La profesora Hooch en vuelo y prАcticas de quidditch.

Por ultimo nuestra enfermera Madame Poppy Pomfrey ha tenido que retirarse asi que su puesto serА ocupado por el joven Sigmund Lancaster y tambiИn debo informar que los jСvenes George y Fred Weasley han decidido retomar su Зltimo aЯo anteriormente abandonado por lo que volverАn a su antigua casa.

Y sin mas que decirles excepto que las prohibiciones, faltas y demАs reglas a obedecer se encuentran en los paneles de aviso de cada sala comЗn asi como aun lado de las puertas del gran comedor, por lo comenzaremos con la selecciСn y despuИs con la cena-dijo McGonogall con calma mientras que interiormente no podМa evitar sonreМrse ante el hecho de que ese aЯo estaban "infestados" de una marea roja compuesta por todos los Weasley's con la excepciСn de cierto desertor que era mejor no mencionar, menos aun de pensar, lo cual harМa sin lugar a dudas un interesante ultimo aЯo para los de sИptimo asi como para el resto del colegio ║MerlМn, se compadeciera de todos ellos!.

-║Anthony Anderson!-llamo Snape a un pequeЯo niЯo tan asombrado como Harry Potter habМa estado hacia siete aЯos atrАs.

-║Gryffindor!-exclamo el sombrero seleccionador, con fuerza mientras la casa de los leones daba la bienvenida a su nuevo integrante.

-║Bernardo Batiz!-dijo Snape, a un niЯo muy orgulloso de si mismo y de estar finalmente en Hogwarts.

-║Slytherin!-dijo el sombrero, consiguiendo nuevas bullas pero ahora de la casa de las serpientes.

-║Cassandra Carrington!- -║Ravenclaw! -║Desire Davison!- -║Hufflepuff!- y asi continЗo la selecciСn de aquel aЯo hasta que el ultimo niЯo (a) fue seleccionado en su respectiva casa, tras lo cual se dio paso a la cena en donde entre charla y charla los alumnos se iban poniendo al tanto de lo que les habМa sucedido en el aЯo en que no se veМan.

-©QuИ ha cambiado en Potter? Ciertamente tiene un fМsico de ensueЯo y se ve mucho mejor que tiempo atrАs pero aun asi no logro descubrir ©QuИ le ha pasado? Hay algo distinto en Иl y voy averiguarlo, asi mismo creo que este aЯo me divertirИ con ese moreno despuИs de todo no esta nada mal y tenerlo en mi lista de conquistas y amantes seria fantАstico; asi que ║Harry Potter serА mМo! Por lo tanto hay que comenzar la seducciСn pesele a quien le pese-pensС Blaise Zabini sin dejar de "devorar" con la mirada al ojiverde de gryffindor, quien era por completo ajeno a los planes de la serpiente y algunos otros pues en verdad que el slytherin no era el Зnico quien habМa encontrado un repentino "gusto" por el chico dorado, algunos otros tambiИn lo estaban haciendo.

-©Te has dado cuenta, George?-susurro Fred con suavidad y en voz baja a su gemelo, mientras recorrМa con su azules ojos el comedor.

-║Por supuesto, Fred! Hay varios (as) que estАn "devorando" descaradamente a nuestro querido amigo Harry, quien no se ha dado cuenta de nada, y no creo que lo hagan precisamente con muy buenas intenciones-replico George con la misma suavidad que su gemelo.

-║Lo se! Asi que tenemos que estar al pendientes de Harry, asegurarnos de que nadie pueda lastimarlo sin importar si son serpientes o de las otras casas incluyendo la de los leones-dijo Fred calmado viendo asentir a su gemelo.

Luego de que la cena terminara, cada alumno -nuevo y viejo- retornaron a sus respectivas casas, donde no tardaron en acomodarse en sus habitaciones de tal manera que muy pronto todos (as) se encontraban de visita con Morfeo y su mundo de sueЯos con la excepciСn de...

-©DСnde crees que vas, Harry? ©No me digas que ya vas a comenzar con tus paseos nocturnos? Acabamos de comenzar el curso, no puedes hacernos quedar mal-dijo Hermione con calma, al ver -desde el sillСn en el que estaba- bajar a su moreno "hermano", quien pego un ligero bote al escuchar a la castaЯa, pues la verdad es que no se esperaba encontrar con nadie.

-║Hermi, que susto me has dado! Casi consigues que el corazСn se me detenga-dijo teatralmente Harry mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho al lado de su corazСn.

-║No seas simple! Y dime ©QuИ haces todavМa vestido? No se supone que deberМas de estar durmiendo-dijo la castaЯa con calma.

-║Bueno... solo voy a dar un paseo, Hermi! Tampoco es para tanto, despuИs de todo no harИ nada malo solamente pasear, es que aun no puedo conciliar el sueЯo-dijo Harry tranquilo, a la vez que colocaba su carita mas dulce e inocente (tipo perrito abandonado en la lluvia) para que la castaЯa le dejara en paz por lo menos de momento.

-║Esta bien; vete a pasear! Pero recuerda que no te atrapen pues no estarМa bien que al premio anual le den un castigo asi como le retiren puntos-dijo Hermione como si nada, retomando su lectura.

-║Te prometo que no me atraparan! Y tЗ tampoco debes desvelarte mucho o no te levantaras maЯana-dijo el moreno, saliendo por el cuadro de la seЯora gorda, asegurАndose de que no hubiese nadie por ahМ que le viera abandonar su sala comЗn.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras del castillo... Un joven rubio tampoco podМa dormir debido a dos razones, la primera de ellas era el hecho de encontrarse follando a su amigo Blaise y la segunda razСn, su amante en turno no tardarМa en dАrsela...

-║OH, Dios Draco...mas duro...mas! Me lo metes tan bien ║Dioses, eres maravilloso!-clamaba extasiado Blaise al sentir las profundas y acertadas embestidas que el rubio le daba pues en cada una de ellas, siempre rozaba su prСstata produciИndole un intenso placer, solamente opacado por el hecho de que su amante masturbaba con innegable habilidad su pene, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus tetillas, brindАndoles tambiИn su atenciСn.

-©Tenias alguna duda de eso? Y ahora guarda silencio, Blaise; eres demasiado ruidoso ║Por MerlМn!-replico Draco con voz frМa y controlada a pesar del ardor que demostraba en sus caricias sobre aquel cuerpo moreno que confiadamente se daba a las mismas hasta que con una ultima embestida larga y profunda se corriС en el interior de su amante, quien no tardo en seguirle viniИndose al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo hacia en realidad.

-║Dioses, Draco estuvo delicioso! ©CСmo puedes ser tan friС a pesar de tu pasiСn?-dijo Blaise confundido mientras veМa como el rubio se corrМa hacia un lado sobre el colchСn, alejАndose de su cuerpo.

-║Eso no te interesa! Ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir lo que aun falta de noche, asi que es mejor que te ║Vayas a tu habitaciСn, Blaise, lo antes posible!-ordeno Draco frМa y secamente.

-║Eres tan cambiante! En un segundo eres el fuego mismo y en otro, el hielo; pero conozco cual es mi sitio, aunque lo dudes ║Si lo conozco! Desde el primer dМa en que me metМ en tu cama acepte perfectamente tus condiciones y el hecho de que no te comprometes con absolutamente nadie ni nada. Aunque eso tambiИn me da a mМ la suficiente libertad como para buscar nuevos horizontes, que quizАs me traigan el compromiso que a ti te hace falta, y ahora mismo estoy considerando una posibilidad -bueno en realidad un prospecto, porque Иl esta realmente bueno- y es que seducir a Potter no es nada despreciable ©No opinas lo mismo, Draco?-dijo Blaise como si nada, mientras se levantaba del lecho con algo de cuidado -pues a pesar de no ser su primera vez, el rubio le habМa follado con dureza aunque sin dejar de ser considerado, y eso tenia algo resentido su trasero- para poder buscar su esparcida ropa por la habitaciСn y con un rАpido hechizo de limpieza, primero y otro de acomodo de ropas no tardo en abandonar el cuarto de su amante temporal y ocasional, sin esperarse a su respuesta pues sabia que no la conseguirМa y si lo hacia solo serian pestes contra cierto moreno gryffindor, sin percatarse del estado alelado en que Draco quedaba tras sus palabras y que poco a poco se fue tornando en enfado.

-©Potter? ©Por quИ demonios siempre se tiene que aparecer? No importa como pero de alguna forma siempre esta presente en mi vida ©Por quИ Иl? ©Por quИ no puedo deshacerme de su presencia? Es una continua constante, una molestia desde el primer momento en que lo conocМ ha sido un fastidio que no tiene otro cosa que fregarme la existencia ║Maldito Potter! ©Por quИ no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ©Por quИ no puedo sacarte de mi vida, de mi ser?-pensС molesto Draco mientras daba vueltas sobre su cama hasta que harto de no poder conciliar el sueЯo (y culpando de ello a Harry Potter en vez de a Blaise, quien era el verdadero responsable por andar metiИndole cosas en la cabeza) se levanto de la misma, colocАndose rАpidamente un pantalСn solamente y por encima su tЗnica desabrochada, decidiС dar un paseo para ver si asi al menos se cansaba lo suficiente como para poder dormir un par de horas al menos.

Asi pues Draco abandono su habitaciСn y la casa slytherin sin importarle en lo absoluto el que alguien lo pudiera encontrar despuИs de todo eso era lo que menos le interesaba en ese instante pues su mente en lo Зnico que parecМa estar enfocada era en cierto moreno ojiverde de cierta casa de leones, que conseguМa enfurecerle tanto como enardecerle pues habМa que estar de acuerdo con Blaise, Harry Potter estaba de un bueno... que era imperdonable ya que no debМa haber nadie mejor que Иl pero hasta en eso el gryffindor odioso -mas no odiado- tenia que superarle y mientras el rubio no dejaba de pensar en el asunto HP.

Dando vueltas por los solitarios pasillos con rumbo a las cocinas se hallaba Harry disfrutando de la infinita paz que por durante mucho tiempo habМa anhelado pues por primera vez en 17 aЯos finalmente tenia una noche tranquila, sin los acosos de Voldemort pero irСnicamente pareciera que su cuerpo se habМa acostumbrado ha pasar varias horas despierto antes de que el agotamiento extremo lo obligara a caer en un intranquilo duermevela por causa del lord oscuro; por lo que ahora se encontraba mas despierto que una lechuza nocturna, ansiando el sueЯo que no mas no llegaba aunque quizАs un vaso de leche tibia podrМa conseguir que durmiese al final por eso mismo es que habМa decidido ir a las cocinas, por suerte conocМa el camino y la manera de entrar, privilegios de ser un merodeador honorario, y una vez en las mismas...

-║Dobby!-susurro Harry con suavidad esperando que el elfo se apareciera, lo cual no tardo en suceder pues un sonoro pop pronto se escucho a su lado en un segundo.

-║Harry Potter ©En que puede Dobby ayudarlo?-dijo Dobby mirando con adoraciСn al ojiverde.

-║PodrМas darme un vaso con leche tibia, por favor! Es que no puedo dormir-dijo Harry amablemente, viendo al elfo asentir con rapidez y cumplir con su pedido con la mayor de las diligencias, por lo que en menos de un minuto ya tenМa su vaso con leche y un dulce bizcocho de chocolate entre sus manos.

-║Muchas gracias, Dobby, eres muy amable!-dijo Harry con una sonrisa amistosa, agradeciИndole al elfo.

-║Harry Potter puede pedirle lo que quiera a Dobby! Dobby siempre va ayudar a Harry Potter porque Harry Potter es muy bueno con Dobby, y por eso Dobby aprecia mucho a Harry Potter-dijo Dobby emocionado.

-║OH, gracias! Bueno nos vemos despuИs, Dobby-se despidiС rАpidamente el moreno antes de que el elfo se fuera a desmayar de la emociСn, saliendo de las cocinas tan pronto como le fue posible.

-║Vaya este panque esta delicioso! No hay duda que Dobby me conoce muy bien-pensС Harry satisfecho mientras daba un mordisco a su pastelito, saboreАndolo golosamente pues en verdad esta exquisito y no habМa ninguna duda de que el chocolate era de sus dulces favoritos y tan concentrado estaba en saborear el pan que al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos para ir a las escaleras y asi regresar a su torre, se dio de bruces con alguien que a punto estuvo de hacerlo caer pero los rАpidos reflejos de aquella persona lo impidieron, tomАndolo por la cintura, acercАndolo hacia el otro cuerpo, lo cual ocasiono que un leve rubor se instalara en sus mejillas morenas pues de cierta forma era una posiciСn algo intima, aquel improvisado abrazo, mas antes de poder agradecer a su salvador...

-║Tenias que ser tЗ, Potter! ©QuИ aun necesitas tus estЗpidas gafas? Ni se para que te las quitastes si no puedes ver por donde vas-dijo sarcАstico Draco al ver contra quien habМa chocado, aunque en ningЗn momento hizo el intento de soltar al chico pues inconscientemente se sentМa muy a gusto con el mismo entre sus brazos.

-De todas las personas que habitan este castillo tuve que toparme con Malfoy ©QuИ MerlМn, hice en otra vida -o en esta, para el caso es lo mismo- como para me des esta tortura?-pensС irСnico Harry, escuchando sin oМr lo que el rubio decМa, mordiendo incluso su panquecito, saboreando a placer mientras se perdМa en sus pensamientos y con el vaso de leche en la otra mano y por completo olvidado, aunque eso no impedМa que lo tuviera bien sujeto, al menos por el momento.

-║Maldiciones! ©CСmo te atreves a ignСrame, Potter? ║Nadie, me ignora, nadie!-exclamo Draco molesto, mientras jalaba aun mas al moreno hacia si, apretАndolo posesivo desde la cintura juntando las caderas y ante tal movimiento Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos de manera algo brusca.

-Malfoy ©QuИ estas hacien..?-comenzС a decir Harry pero antes de poder acabar la pregunta fue silenciado por los labios del rubio, quien sin darle oportunidad a nada le obligo a recibir aquel apabullante beso que extraЯamente no podМa considerarse una agresiСn al contrario resultaba toda una sorpresa, la delicadeza y dulzura con la que el rubio le estaba besando, delineando sus rojos labios con voluptuosidad casi como si estuviera probando el bizcocho que habМa estado comiendo segundos antes, dejАndose llevar ante la pasiСn que sentМa en el rubio, enlazando incluso su lengua con la de su compaЯero, quien le habМa instado hacerlo, sintiendo agradables sensaciones que de manera poco consciente le hizo desplegar su encanto veela que como un aura verde esmeralda se desplegС rodeАndolo junto con Draco pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver y sentir un aura muy parecida en cuanto al placer, que el rubio desplegaba con la diferencia que la de Иl era de una tonalidad plateada brillante que no luchaba contra la suya sino que pareciera estarse reconociendo como para poder unirse hasta formar una sola, como ocurrМa -o deberМa de ocurrir- al toparse con su pareja de enlace pero no solo era eso lo mas raro de aquellas auras sino que en ambas se podМa percibir algo que no deberМa de estar ahМ a menos que...

-║ERES UN VEELA!-exclamaron los dos chicos, separАndose antes de que sus auras lograran fundirse en una sola, pues la sorpresa ante su mutuo descubrimiento les habМa alejado antes de percatarse de que tambiИn habМan hallado a su pareja definitiva o de por vida y a la que Зnicamente podrМan amar para y por siempre.

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores y quizАs ya lo habrАn notado en el titulo del capitulo pero si no es asi aquМ les va la explicaciСn: a partir de este capitulo la historia darА un giro total, es decir serА aleatoria con el trМo pues las opciones de Draco-Harry y trМo, o sea, Severus-Harry-Draco o Draco-Harry-Severus -como lo quieran ver- quedaron empatadas pues siempre quedaron una a una asi que visto ese resultado y dado el hecho de que a partir de este capitulo -como se darАn cuenta- estaba contemplando los acercamientos entre veelas pues no me ha quedado mas que escribir el fic de manera alternada asi a partir de este capitulo los pares (6, 8, 10, 12 y todos los que me salgan pero siempre par) serАn enfocados a la pareja de Draco Harry por lo que en cada nuevo titulo verАn entre parИntesis las siglas (DH) para que sepan de que pareja se trata; asi como los capМtulos impares (7, 9, 11, 13 y los que sigan pero impar) serАn sobre el trМo y verАn la letra T entre parИntesis (T) a un lado del correspondiente titulo asi que para aquellos que desean leer sobre DH solo lean los pares y los que querМan T, lean los impares, de todas formas como la idea es muy similar solo cambiaran algunas escenas y el la mayor parte del fic las escenas serАn las mismas con sus obvias diferencias para poder enfocarme a cada pareja o trМo. Bueno les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias. Nos vemos el prСximo mes, aunque quizАs sea algo mas lenta la subida pues ahora debo escribir dos capМtulos o al menos que tengan paciencia voy subiendo mes a mes.

angelydemonio chibi chan APSD LaOscuraReinaAngel elaiza loves harry LDYDR Yoyi LADYYAGAMI ginna3525 ana AMADEUS CECILIA artemisa Demonis e Angelus Fadua Neechan mariza Evhans Alma ros potter

PD: Por esta ocasion y como introduccion ha este nuevo giro en el fic es que subo dos capitulos de veelas pero para el siguiente mes sera uno y uno porque subir de ha dos es muy cansado y agotador para mi inspiracion. Gracias por su comprension.

Luzy Snape. 


	7. de conversaciones, manual y encuentros D

Veelas: Peligro de Amor.

Capitulo 8 (DH): De conversaciones, un manual y encuentros.

-Malfoy ©QuИ estas hacien...?-comenzС a decir Harry pero antes de poder acabar la pregunta fue silenciado por los labios del rubio, quien sin darle oportunidad a nada le obligo a recibir aquel apabullante beso que extraЯamente no podМa considerarse una agresiСn al contrario resultaba toda una sorpresa, la delicadeza y dulzura con la que el rubio le estaba besando, delineando sus rojos labios con voluptuosidad casi como si estuviera probando el bizcocho que habМa estado comiendo segundos antes, dejАndose llevar ante la pasiСn que sentМa en el rubio, enlazando incluso su lengua con la de su compaЯero, quien le habМa instado hacerlo, sintiendo agradables sensaciones que de manera poco consciente le hizo desplegar su encanto veela que como un aura verde esmeralda se desplegС rodeАndolo junto con Draco pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver y sentir un aura muy parecida en cuanto al placer, que el rubio desplegaba con la diferencia que la de Иl era de una tonalidad plateada brillante que no luchaba contra la suya sino que pareciera estarse reconociendo como para poder unirse hasta formar una sola, como ocurrМa -o deberМa de ocurrir- al toparse con su pareja de enlace pero no solo era eso lo mas raro de aquellas auras sino que en ambas se podМa percibir algo que no deberМa de estar ahМ a menos que...

-║ERES UN VEELA!-exclamaron los dos chicos, separАndose antes de que sus auras lograran fundirse en una sola, pues la sorpresa ante su mutuo descubrimiento les habМa alejado antes de percatarse de que tambiИn habМan hallado a su pareja definitiva o de por vida y a la que Зnicamente podrМan amar para y por siempre.

-║Por MerlМn, esto tiene que ser una broma! ©Malfoy un veela? Lo repito ©QuИ hice para merecerme esto? De todas las posibilidades, de todas las casualidades existentes tenia que venir a encontrarme con otro veela en ©Hogwarts? Debe de haber alguien que me odia con ganas, sino supiera que ya mate a Voldemort casi jurarМa que es cosa suya porque solamente alguien como Иl se le podrМa ocurrir algo tan perverso como esto o sea, que dos veelas se encuentren en el mismo sitio ║Rayos, este aЯo serА terrible!-pensaba Harry entre asombrado y consternado por su reciente descubrimiento, pues si bien habМa "bromeado" con Hermione sobre la posibilidad de un encuentro veela, jamАs lo habМa dicho en serio pero es que el diario de su padre no era muy claro al respecto por eso tampoco habМa estado tan seguro pero tal pareciera que le falta por leer del mismo, ademАs de que tenia que preguntarle a Moony.

-©Potter es un veela, tambiИn? ©QuИ clase serА? Pero ©CСmo pudo pasar esto? ║Por toda la magia, como sino fuera suficiente con Severus y conmigo; ahora se nos une Potter! Creo que mejor voy hablar con mi padrino pues algo me dice que este aЯo serА muy interesante-pensaba Draco con cinismo mientras daba media vuelta para internarse en las mazmorras sin despedirse del ojiverde, quien le veМa curioso.

-║Uy, que amable! No esperaba menos de su parte; raro hubiera sido que se despidiera pero tambiИn me extraЯa que ni me insultara como es su costumbre, mas no voy a preocuparme por eso. Creo que voy a ir con Moony para ver que puede decirme al respecto de esto-pensС extraЯado Harry al ver marcharse al rubio, caminando en su direcciСn solo que al llegar a la esquina tomo por la izquierda mientras que el slytherin lo habМa hecho por la derecha.

Y al cabo de unos minutos, ambos chicos se hallaban -en extremos contrarios- frente a las habitaciones privadas de sus tutores, o sea Remus Lupin y Severus Snape.

Toc, toc, toc, sonaron suavemente sus golpes sobre ambas puertas a la espera de ser recibidos, algo que tomo un poco de tiempo...

-©QuИ estas haciendo aquМ, Harry? ©Ha sucedido algo?-pregunto preocupado Remus ocultando un bostezo asМ como el susto que habМa recibido al ver frente a Иl al moreno ojiverde.

-©QuИ estas haciendo aquМ, Draco?-cuestiono Severus intrigado al ver a su ahijado frente a sus habitaciones.

-║Draco Malfoy es un veela! ║Harry Potter es un veela!-respondieron ambos chicos tranquilamente, esperando la reacciСn de sus tutores que para su extraЯeza tardo en llegar pues al parecer ambos hombres estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos.

-AsМ que Draco Malfoy es un veela; no tendrМa porque extraЯarme despuИs de todo era de esperarse especialmente teniendo en cuenta de quien es hijo aunque el problema es ©QuИ le voy a decir a Harry con exactitud? Pues no puedo estar seguro de que el chico sepa toda la historia, mАs sino ha leМdo en su totalidad el diario de James, que si mal no recuerdo no es fАcil de leer puesto que como buen merodeador que era, utilizaba una clave en su escritura para asМ proteger su intimidad de los ojos ajenos y para colmo, tambiИn Padfoot se tuvo que morir, no que eso lo pudiera evitar pero ambos me han dejado con tamaЯo paquete sobretodo cuando no soy un veela y hay cosas que incluso yo desconozco sobre este asunto-pensaba Remus absorto. 

-Entonces Potter es un veela pero ©CСmo es posible? ©CuАl de sus padres fue un veela? ©Seria James o Lily? Pues obvio que uno de los dos tiene que haberlo sido para que su hijo tambiИn lo sea, aunque ©Por quИ no me di cuenta de eso? Pues sin importar cual de los dos fuera el veela, ambos debieron de haber recibido su herencia al cumplir los 17 o sea, en nuestro ultimo aЯo en el colegio ©Por quИ no recuerdo nada diferente en ese aЯo? Bueno hubo algunos detalles que me hicieron distraerme como el hecho de que Lucius y ... ║Mejor me olvido de eso! Ya sufrМ demasiados dolores de cabeza por culpa de esa rara pareja porque ©QuiИn habrМa pensado que Lucius y ... ║Black! Serian pareja de enlace? Y todo debido a que...-pensaba Severus cavilando en las palabras de su ahijado, sabiendo bien que habМa muchas cosas que debМa contarle pero que honestamente no eran sencillas de explicar.

-©PodrМas prestarme atenciСn, Severus?-dijo Draco sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera terminar de perderse en sus recuerdos, algo muy difМcil de hacer pues al parecer su padrino se habМa desconectado por completo de la situaciСn.

-©QuИ sucede, Moony?-pregunto a su vez Harry, extraЯado por el comportamiento del licАntropo.

-║Nada, Harry, nada!-respondiС Remus con calma, haciendo un gesto con una mano para que el chico entrara a sus habitaciones para poder hablar cСmodamente.

-║Pasa, Draco; hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar!-fue lo que dijo Severus haciendo un gesto de invitaciСn al rubio para que pasara a su cuarto privado, en done volviС a sumirse en el silencio para la desesperaciСn del rubio veela.

-©QuИ es lo que esta pasando, Severus? ©Por quИ guardas silencio? ║Habla de una buena vez, padrino!-exclamo exasperado Draco ante el mutismo del mayor, cansado de aquella conversaciСn que no llevaba a ningЗn lado (si por conversaciСn se entiende que solo el rubio habМa estado hablando hasta ese momento, porque para las 10 palabras que habМa dicho Severus no se podМa considerar una charla ©verdad?).

Mientras tanto en la habitaciСn de Remus Lupin... La situaciСn era un poco diferente o mas bien era muy distinta.

-©QuИ es lo que sabes del diario de James, Harry?-pregunto directamente Remus mientras se sentaba frente al muchacho al mismo tiempo que aparecМa unas tazas con chocolate caliente pues a pesar de no ser aun la estaciСn de invierno ya que estaban en el mes de octubre las mazmorras era el lugar mas friС de todo el castillo asМ que algo caliente no les harМa nada mal.

-No pareces sorprendido de lo que he dicho acerca de Malfoy; ademАs ©QuИ tiene que ver el diario de mi papА en esto?-dijo Harry confundido mientras tomaba la taza que el castaЯo le ofrecМa.

-Para serte sincero, no me extraЯa que Draco sea un veela aunque no del mismo tipo que tЗ, tal vez ya lo habrАs notado aunque sino lo has hecho no importa con el tiempo te darАs cuenta de que clase es a la que pertenece, y si te pregunto por el diario de James es porque en el mismo estАn las respuestas a muchas de tus dudas, Harry-dijo Remus tranquilo tomando un sorbo de su chocolate.

-║Comprendo! Para ser honesto ya imaginaba que Malfoy no era un veela blanco pues su aura es muy diferente a la mМa aunque tampoco tengo la menor idea de a ©CuАl tipo pertenece? Aunque me parece que es a un veela amante u oscuro porque sinceramente dudo mucho que alguien del porte de Malfoy pertenezca ha una clase de veela comЗn y como solo hay tres clases de veelas importantes /blanco, amante y oscuro/ es mas que obvio que el prМncipe de Slytherin tenga que pertenecer alguna de las otras dos clases ya que blanco no me coincide del todo; y con respecto al diario de papА ║No he podido leer mucho! Es casi como si estuviera en alguna especie de cСdigo y por lo mismo se me ha complicado el poder leer con fluidez, Remus-dijo Harry tranquilamente, bebiendo de su taza.

-║Imaginaba que tendrМas problemas! James tenia una muy peculiar forma de escribir su diario y por lo tanto no es muy fАcil de leerlo pero tengo algo que espero te serА de utilidad ║DИjame traИrtelo, Harry!-dijo Remus sin perder la calma mientras se levantaba para ir a su cuarto y asМ traer lo que tenia en mente dejando a un extraЯado moreno en el recibidor.

-©EstarИ haciendo lo correcto? Darle esto a Harry puede traer serios problemas sobretodo cuando descifre la parte de su herencia veela, por consiguiente la de Malfoy asМ como la de ... ║El tercer veela! Porque aunque el chico no lo haya notado hay otro veela aparte de ellos dos en Hogwarts aun cuando este ultimo no hace gran alarde de su herencia pues si lo hiciera seria aun mas caСtico -de lo que ya lo es- este aЯo-pensaba Remus preocupado sacando del fondo de su baЗl, un pequeЯo librito de color azul, bastante ordinario a la vista pero al leer su Titulo uno se podМa dar cuenta de que no era asМ, pues las palabras eran: "Manual de bromas excelentes y cСdigos secretos de los merodeadores, escrito por: James Godric Potter Gryffindor /Prongs/ Remus John Lupin /Moony/ y Sirius OriСn Black /Padfoot/ Merodeadores de la primera generaciСn y que este interesante instructivo sea de mucha ayuda a las futuras generaciones de nuevos merodeadores, amantes de las bromas, rivales de los slytherin's, jugadores de quidditch, valientes leones y descarados en el incumplimiento de las reglas"

-║MerlМn, espero que sea lo correcto! Pues voy a entregarle a Harry, un arma muy peligrosa, o sea, las mejores bromas y mas cosas no solo para fastidiar a los slytherin's sino para /mМnimo/ derrumbar medio Hogwarts y teniendo en cuenta que ya tiene la capa de invisibilidad junto con el mapa del merodeador ║Cielo santo, en otras manos esto seria una bomba! Pero confiС que Harry harА buen uso del manual del merodeador pero sobretodo espero que reaccione bien cuando haya descifrado el diario de James; mas hasta entonces voy abstenerme de contarle nada acerca los tres veelas /que hace 20 aЯos/ que tuvieron la desgracia o infortunio de coincidir en el colegio de magia y hechicerМa mas importante de Inglaterra-pensС Remus preocupado mientras oprimМa con fuerza el librito aquel contra su pecho, pues sabia que aunque se veМa insignificante era realmente peligroso en manos inadecuadas, mas tenia confianza en su cachorro, asМ como sabia que era responsable /algo que James no era, por lo menos hasta que recibiС su herencia/ y serio puesto que la guerra asМ lo habМa forjado, por lo que no tenia temor de que hiciera mal uso del mismo y ©QuiИn sabe, quizАs se librarМa de tener que dar muchМsimas explicaciones? Que honestamente eran muy incomodas de responder sobretodo si considerabas que James Potter habМa sido un veela blanco, casado -finalmente- con Lily Evans, su pareja destina, algo que el chico debМa de intuir despuИs de todo fueron sus padres; pero ©CСmo explicarle que habМa sido Sirius Black, el segundo veela? Y que este, era un veela amante, cuya pareja destinada fue nada menos que ║Lucius Malfoy! Especialmente cuando el moreno creМa que estos se odiaban tanto como Иl mismo y Draco Lucio Malfoy Black, hijo y heredero veela de Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy, eso si que era difМcil, por no decir que terriblemente escalofriante, el revelar esa verdad; y por ultimo ©CСmo decirle que el tercer veela era Severus Snape? Su odiado profesor de pociones y no uno cualquiera sino un veela oscuro ©Por quИ MerlМn era tan cruel con Иl? ©QuИ culpa tenia de haber sobrevivido a sus dos mejores amigos? Y de lo que estaba seguro es que el dМa en que los volviera a ver ║Los volverМa a matar! Por dejarlo solo y teniendo que explicarle a Harry, algo que ciertamente no era su responsabilidad ©Verdad? AdemАs ©CСmo decirle que la verdadera apariencia de Severus era muy diferente a la que mostraba habitualmente? Y la cual solo una vez habМa podido apreciar en todo su esplendor y que desde entonces habМa quedado ... de el mismo, mas eso no se lo podМa contar a Harry, por lo menos todavМa no era tiempo; mejor dejarМa que el ojiverde lo averiguara por sus medios, aunque le tuviera que dar una manita para ello, aun cuando eso acarrearМa uno que otro dolor a su cabeza pero desgraciadamente no habМa nadie que pudiese guiar al moreno mas que Иl asМ que tenia que hacerlo, ademАs asМ se los habМa prometido a Prongs y Padfoot -en caso de que alguno faltara- por lo que debМa de cumplir con su palabra dada, por fortuna Draco Malfoy no era tan "amistoso" en su relaciСn -o sea maestro-alumno- por lo que le tocarМa a Severus contarle la verdad y eso lo preocupaba puesto que no estaba seguro de que era lo que podМa decirle el pocimista al rubio, pudiendo incluso predisponerlo contra su cachorro, lo cual esperaba no sucediera ya que estaba empezando a sospechar que el rubio slytherin y el moreno gryffindor eran pareja destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

-©Remus?-sonС la voz de Harry extraЯado, acercАndose suave y lentamente hasta el ojimiel para no sobresaltado pues se habМa preocupado al notar que se estaba tardando en regresar a la salita pero mas se confundiС al verlo por completo perdido en sus pensamientos y aferrado contra su torso un librito -que no podМa distinguir muy bien- que pareciera ser muy importante pues la manera en que lo sostenМa le parecМa algo desesperada, mas ©Por quИ habrМa de estar desesperado, Moony? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia el moreno, al acercarse al castaЯo, colocando una morena mano sobre el hombro del mayor, sacАndole asМ de sus pensamientos de forma algo brusca.

-║OH, Harry me sorprendiste!-exclamo Remus sobresaltado al sentir la mano del ojiverde, volviendo su cara hacia el chico para poder observarlo de forma atenta.

-║No fue mi intenciСn hacerlo! Pero es que estabas como perdido en tus pensamientos y eso me extraЯo, Moony-dijo Harry con suavidad a la vez que algo apenado por haber sorprendido al castaЯo.

-║OH, no te preocupes; no pasa nada solo estaba algo ausente y por cierto, aquМ tienes, Harry!-dijo Remus tranquilo, ofreciИndole al moreno aquel librito que tantos recuerdos le traМa.

-©QuИ significa esto, Remus?-pregunto extraЯado Harry, luego de leer el titulo del libro.

-Como lo has leМdo es una guМa sobre nuestras bromas de merodeadores a los slytherin's /aunque no por eso los Зnicos a los que embromАbamos/ y algunos cСdigos secretos solo usados por nosotros, que estoy seguro te serАn de utilidad para descifrar el diario de James, en el cual encontraras las respuestas que te interesan saber sobre Draco Malfoy y su herencia veela, cachorro-dijo Remus con tranquilidad mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros del chico, abrazАndolo de manera cariЯosa. para poder asМ llevarlo a la salida de sus habitaciones.

-║OH, gracias supongo! ©No te incomoda el tener que dАrmelo, Moony?-pregunto Harry ansioso de que al castaЯo le molestara el otorgarle aquel librito -pues se daba perfecta cuenta de las implicaciones, o sea, en malas manos era una arma muy peligrosa ©Cierto?- sin percatarse del abrazo cariЯoso que el licano le otorgaba en ese momento y que le conducМa poco a poco hacia la salida.

-©Puedes prestarme atenciСn, Severus o te vas a quedar toda la noche como ido? Porque si es asМ, tal vez lo mejor sea irme y de haber sabido que te iba a impactar tanto el saber que Harry Potter es un veela, no te habrМa dicho nada, despuИs de todo tarde o temprano te hubieses percatado de ello-dijo sarcАstico Draco al ver que su padrino nomАs no le hacia caso en lo absoluto.

-║No me hables en ese tono, Draco!-dijo Severus seriamente y con algo de frialdad al notar la forma en que su ahijado le hablaba.

-║Entonces hazme caso! Sino quieres que te hable asМ, Severus-dijo Draco cМnico.

-║Deja de comportarte de esa manera, Draco! No eres un niЯo chiquito ya; asМ que actЗa como el adulto que se supone que eres y en cuanto a lo de Potter ©QuИ quieres que diga? Es muy probable que si sea un veela, despuИs de todo James o Lily Potter debieron haberlo sido, solo que por ahora no recuerdo ©CuАl lo fue? Son 20 aЯos desde entonces y hay cosas que prefiero no recordar; son traumАticas para mМ pero te prometo que en cuanto este listo, te las explicare; asМ que ©QuИ te parece si te vas a dormir? Incluso puedo acompaЯarte un tramo para que no tengas problemas con Filch y su estЗpida gata-dijo Severus calmado y como si nada ocurriese con la revelaciСn del rubio.

-║Eres bueno evadiИndote, cuando te conviene Severus; mas solo por esta ocasiСn te harИ caso y me irИ a descansar pero ni creas que me olvidare de que me debes una conversaciСn ©Entendido?-dijo Draco de manera tranquila aunque algo desafiante.

-║Te doy mi palabra que en cuanto este listo te explicare sobre tu herencia y la de Potter pero antes tengo que recordarlo todo, Draco! asМ que vamonos ya-dijo Severus sereno.

-║Entonces vamonos!-dijo el rubio, caminando a la salida, seguido por su padrino y asМ ambos veelas se fueron yendo por los pasillos de las mazmorras hacia la casa de slytherin pero al dar vuelta en uno de ellos...

Se toparon de frente con ║Remus y Harry! Los cuales continuaban "abrazados" puesto que el castaЯo no habМa soltado al moreno y como ha este no le molestaba el agarre, del cual no se habМa percatado, pues tampoco habМa hecho algo al respecto.

-║Maldito licАntropo! ©cСmo se atreve abrazar a mi Harry?-pensaba molesto Draco al ver aquella escena, comenzando a liberar su aura, lo cual no fue desapercibido para ninguno de los otros tres magos y lo cual de inmediato produjo ciertas reacciones.

-║Es mejor que me vaya a descansar, Moony; nos vemos maЯana!-se despidiС con rapidez Harry, separАndose del castaЯo mientras le dirigМa una suave sonrisa que solo consiguiС empeorar aЗn mАs la situaciСn, aunque de eso no se percato, sobretodo al marcharse con prisa de las mazmorras.

-║OH no esto no se queda asМ, Potter!-pensС Draco molesto, yИndose detrАs del ojiverde y al cual no tardo en alcanzar pues en realidad no iba muy lejos.

-©DСnde crees que vas, Lupin?-cuestiono Severus al ver como el castaЯo, querМa ir detrАs de su ahijado y del mocoso Potter.

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta pareja y que espero les guste como el anterior y que va mostrando un poco mas sobre el pasado de nuestros veelas y aunque es mas corto que el anterior, consideren que estoy subiendo dos capМtulos del mismo fic en vez de hacerles esperar hasta dos o tres meses -si lo hubiese hecho mas largo- asМ que no sean tan malos (as) en ese aspecto que tampoco esta tan corto creo que es mejor asМ, es decir medio corto para que tenga dos capМtulos por subida, en vez de solo uno, cada tres meses ©No creen? Bueno les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias.

Demonis e Angelus LaOscuraReinaAngel niyushi May Natalia ana loves harry kat basted luna Fadua Calipso katuptet valethsnape remi CECILIA Yoyi Leah Potter VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU Alma ros potter angelydemonio Ginna3525

PD: Es muy posible que cada 20 dМas este subiendo ha este y demАs fics, aunque no esperen capМtulos muy largos, pues si es asМ entonces seria cada mes, sino cada 20 dМas ©Les gusta la idea? Y por lo menos Eternamente MDMD serА subido un poco mАs rАpido que los demАs fics, debido a que ya me empareje con mi cuaderno y por lo tanto solo tengo que subirlo a la computadora por lo que es casi probable que sea subido de manera mАs constante que las demАs historias mМas. Por ultimo si tienen problema para leerme en fanfiction, podrАn encontrarme en Amor yaoi y Slasheaven bajo el mismo nick y con las mismas historias asМ que pueden leerme en esas paginas.

Por cierto ©Alguien sabe como solucionar el desajuste en fanfiction? Pues es la pagina que no me deja subir el archivo bien, si lo saben hАganmelo saber, por favor. Gracias.

Luzy Snape. 


	8. DH: Enfrentamientos, condiciones y obl

Veelas: Peligro de Amor

Capitulo 10 (DH): Enfrentamientos, condiciones y obligando/dominando.

-║Maldito licАntropo! ©CСmo se atreve abrazar a mi Harry?-pensaba molesto Draco al ver aquella escena, comenzando a liberar su aura, lo cual no fue desapercibido para ninguno de los otros tres magos y lo cual de inmediato produjo ciertas reacciones.

-║Es mejor que me vaya a descansar, Moony; nos vemos maЯana!-se despidiС con rapidez Harry, separАndose del castaЯo mientras le dirigМa una suave sonrisa que solo consiguiС empeorar aЗn mАs la situaciСn, aunque de eso no se percato, sobretodo al marcharse con prisa de las mazmorras.

-║OH no esto no se queda asМ, Potter!-pensС Draco molesto, yИndose detrАs del ojiverde y al cual no tardo en alcanzar pues en realidad no iba muy lejos.

-©DСnde crees que vas, Lupin?-cuestiono Severus al ver como el castaЯo, querМa ir detrАs de su ahijado y del mocoso Potter.

-║No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, asi que permiso!-respondiС Remus intentando alejarse de cetrino -quien le flanqueaba el paso al ponerse enfrente suyo asi como al haberle agarrado por un de sus brazos- lo cual parecМa ser imposible.

-©Claro que es de mi incumbencia, sobretodo cuando mi ahijado esta involucrado, asi que me vas a responder honestamente, o te darИ veritaserum a la fuerza ©Que -exactamente- hay entre tЗ y Potter? Y por tu propio bien, espero que solo se trate de una relaciСn profesor-alumno con algo de familiaridad; porque donde sea de Мndole intimo, yo te ...-dijo Severus con firme frialdad sujetando con tanta fuerza los brazos del ojidorado que le hacia daЯo.

-║Me estas lastimando, Severus, suИltame!-dijo Remus adolorido, tratando infructuosamente de liberarse pero el condenado veela era realmente fuerte a pesar de no aparentarlo y eso lo tenia extraЯado pues hasta ahora no habМa habido -con la excepciСn de un par de animagos ilegales, que curiosamente tambiИn eran veelas- nadie que pudiese dominarlo, sencillamente su lobo era demasiado fuerte tanto fМsica como mАgicamente.

-║No lo harИ, hasta que me respondas, Lupin!-exclamo Severus molesto, aferrando aun mas al licАntropo, clavando sus uЯas en la piel del mismo sin darse cuenta de ello.

Mientras tanto Draco habМa dado alcance a Harry -no que le hubiese costado mucho, puesto que el moreno iba de lo mas tranquilo una vez que los habМa dejado atrАs- acorralАndolo en un pasillo contra la pared, provocando con eso que el ojiverde se golpeara la nuca lo que le dejo momentАneamente viendo estrellitas pues habМa sido un buen golpe el que se dio, pero al recuperarse...

-©Pero que rayos te pasa, Malfoy? ©Por quИ me atacas?-cuestiono indignado Harry, viendo molesto al rubio aunque sin intentar liberarse del agarre, pues de hacerlo podrМa caerse el manual -que por el empujСn, empezaba asomarse por el borde de su bolsillo- y lo que menos deseaba es que la serpiente aquella se enterara de su existencia pues eso pondrМa en graves problemas a Remus sobretodo con Snape, que estaba seguro harМa hasta lo imposible por conseguir el manual asi como lo habМa hecho al hallar el mapa del merodeador pero como nunca pudo averiguar su secreto, no habМa tenido mas remedio que devolverlo a Remus, pero desde entonces ambos profesores no se llevaban nada bien por lo que era mejor no tentar a la suerte y no permitir que el rubio descubriera el librito aquel.

-║Que te quede claro algo, Potter, tЗ eres mМo!-soltС celoso Draco, obviando las preguntas del moreno para de inmediato asaltar los labios rojos del gryffindor, con un devorador beso, bastante agresivo pero cargado con la misma pasiСn que el primer beso compartido horas atrАs y que poco a poco torno la agresiСn en deseo y este en amor, dejando al descubierto una entrega total de ambos veelas, lo cual libero de nuevo sus auras verde esmeralda y plata brillante que esta vez lograron enlazarse en una sola, siendo entonces cuando otra vez, fueron interrumpidos...

-©Harry? ©Malfoy? ©QuИ hacen?-se escucho una sorprendida voz, al toparse con la pareja que al oМrle corto el beso mas no se separaron, al menos Draco no se lo permitiС a Harry, quien estaba fuertemente ruborizado por la vergЭenza sobretodo al reconocer a la persona que hablo.

-║Largate, Weasley, no tienes nada que hacer aquМ!-dijo imperioso Draco asi como marcado desprecio y molestia por verse interrumpido por el mayor de los tantos pelirrojos que pululaban por el castillo.

-║Pues creo que si tengo algo que hacer aquМ, Malfoy! ©Estas bien, Harry? ©Te ha hecho algo este idiota?-dijo Bill ignorando, de manera intencionada al rubio y centrando su atenciСn en el moreno para mas coraje del slytherin.

-║No... nada Bill... solo...-una larga pausa despuИs-... nada! Malfoy no ha hecho nada, no te preocupes, no tienes de que hacerlo, aunque gracias de todas formas-dijo Harry nervioso al principio pero mas tranquilo al final.

-║Si tЗ lo dices; tendrИ que creerte! Aunque seria mucho mejor si te fueses YA a tu sala comЗn, es muy tarde, Harry-sugiriС Bill con suavidad al gryffindor.

-║Por supuesto, tienes razСn ya es muy tarde; buenas noches!-se despidiС Harry con calma, mientras intentaba separarse del rubio, quien ante su movimiento, lo aferro aun mas por su cintura para que no pudiera irse, al mismo tiempo que susurraba...

-║OlvМdalo, Potter, no iras a ningЗn lado; espero que te quede claro, no dejare que te vayas a ningЗn lugar, todavМa!-dijo Draco seriamente aunque con un extraЯo acento posesivo que provoco escalofrМos en el moreno.

-║SerА mejor que sueltes a Harry en este instante, Malfoy!-dijo molesto Bill al ver como el rubio no soltaba a su "hermanito", lo cual empezaba a enfurecerlo grandemente.

-║LARGATE WEASLEY, O SINO YO TE ...!-grito Draco furioso por la entrometida presencia del pelirrojo, que parecМa querer interponerse entre su pareja y Иl, lo cual no iba a permitir; por lo que de inmediato soltС a Harry para dar un paso al frente hacia donde Bill estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo del mapa, liberando su aura de manera amenazante.

-║Vete, Bill; estoy bien! Solo necesito hablar con Malfoy un momento, luego me irИ a mi sala comЗn; te doy mi palabra-dijo Harry con calma, mientras alargaba una mano para ser quien sujetara -ahora- el brazo del rubio, impidiendo su avance, pues ante su contacto el slytherin se habМa detenido aunque su aura aun era amenazante y los ojos grises no perdМan de vista al pelirrojo ni un momento.

-║Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado con Malfoy; no se que le pasa mas no creo que sea algo bueno, Harry!-dijo Bill preocupado, dando media vuelta para marcharse de ahМ, dejando al par de veelas solos.

-║Eso es verdad, no es nada bueno; al menos para otros! Porque por mМ, esta liberando sus instintos protectores y de posesiСn, pues ahora lo se ║Draco Malfoy es mi pareja veela!-pensС Harry sin estar sorprendido del todo, quizАs porque en el fondo de su alma y corazСn, ya lo sabia; despuИs de todo el rubio SIEMPRE habМa estado allМ para y por Иl, aunque no de la mejor manera -pues eso de estar como cuchillito de palo, o sea friegue y friegue, no se podМa considerar que era lo mejor, ©Verdad?- eso era cierto, pero tambiИn lo era el hecho de que eran unos crios demasiado inmaduros para poder percatarse de la realidad, mas eso ya era cosa del pasado y sus herencias habМan entrado en acciСn, enlazАndolos finalmente. Lo cual significaba que debМa hacer algo antes de que se descontrolara por completo, porque entonces si seria una catАstrofe para todo el castillo y por lo tanto se decidiС actuar...

Asi pues jalo suavemente al rubio por el brazo en que le sujetaba para hacer que se volviese a verlo y al conseguirlo, uniС sus labios con los del otro, en un beso de aceptaciСn aunque no totalmente de amor, pues bien sabia que habМa mucho camino por andar entre los dos y que no por el hecho de ser pareja todo quedarМa solucionado por arte de magia, despuИs de todo fueron muchos aЯos siendo rivales como para que de un simple plumazo se borrara lo que habМan compartido pues de alguna forma el haber vivido asi, los habМa convertido en las personas que eran ahora; por lo que antes de enlazarse por completo tenМan mucho que aclarar, hablar y solucionar siendo el tiempo el que determinarМa si lograrМan ser una verdadera pareja para y por toda la vida.

-║Ahora tengo que marcharme; ya es muy tarde y me gustarМa descansar aunque sean un par de horas, Malfoy! Asi que ©PodrМas soltarme, por favor?-solicito suavemente Harry, al concluir el beso con el rubio y darse cuenta de que este de nuevo le tenia sujeto por la cintura solo que esta vez no con intenciСn de mantenerlo cautivo sino solamente envuelto en un calido abrazo, algo que agradeciС en su interior pues la diferencia era enorme.

-Potter ©Sabes lo que esto significa, cierto? No quiero que existan dudas entre los dos, pues mi parte veela no lo soportarМa y debes comprender que eso es muy peligroso tanto para ti como para aquellos (as) que osen acercАrsete con cualquier intenciСn que no sea aceptable; asi que espero lo entiendas, pues ahora nuestras auras se han enlazado, reconociendo asi que somos pareja ║No voy a dejar que te me escapes!-dijo Draco en un tono claramente posesivo y amenazante que al ojiverde hizo estremecer aunque no por miedo.

-║MerlМn, en lo que me estoy metiendo pero supongo que el destino asi lo tenia planeado; espero!-pensС Harry anonadado por las palabras del rubio, sabiendo que no bromeaba en lo absoluto.

-║Se lo que significa y lo comprendo muy bien, Malfoy! No tienes de que amenazarme, pero tЗ tambiИn debes entender que hay mucho camino que recorrer todavМa antes de que seamos una pareja enlazada por completo; soy un veela blanco ciertamente, pero eso no significa que estoy dispuesto a enlazarme con el primero al que mi aura elija sobretodo cuando apenas si te conozco en realidad, lo cual significa que no voy a permitir que trates mal a mis amigos o les hagas algЗn desplante como acostumbras. Por lo que espero que podamos conocernos y que el tiempo sea el encargado de decir si este enlace que se ha forjado esta noche puede prosperar y tЗ eres en verdad mi pareja destinada para compartir mi vida ©Aceptas la idea de que nos conozcamos en realidad antes de algo mas?-pregunto Harry con tranquilidad, fijando sus ojos esmeraldas en las orbes grises plateadas, a la espera de su respuesta.

-║Asi que es un veela blanco! ©QuiИn lo habrМa de decir? Nunca pensИ que mi pareja seria otro veela y menos aun uno blanco pues tengo entendido que son los mas puros y poderosos de todas las clases de veelas, mas que uno amante u oscuro; y si antes Potter no abandonaba mi mente y corazСn dudo mucho que ahora que tengo la oportunidad de tenerlo para mМ, lo haga; por lo tanto he de encontrar la forma de que sea para y por siempre ║MмO, solamente MмO!-pensaba Draco posesivo, mientras liberaba -finalmente- al moreno ojiverde.

-║Lo acepto, Potter; acepto que nos conozcamos antes de nada pero bajo la condiciСn de que no permitirИ que nadie trate de separarme de ti o interferir en mi conquista! Soy un veela amante he imagino que sabes lo que eso significa ©Verdad?-dijo Draco con una media sonrisa sarcАstica, disfrutando de la cara perpleja que Harry habМa puesto al oМr su condiciСn veela.

-║Buenas noches, Potter que descanses bien!-dijo Draco como si nada, reclinadote levemente hasta la mejilla del moreno para depositar en la misma un corto beso, luego de lo cual dio media vuelta para alejarse de allМ, hacia su sala comЗn ya despuИs charlarМa con su padrino acerca de lo que habМa descubierto sobre Harry Potter y lo que ello significaba para los dos.

-║Un veela amante, increМble! ║No me lo puedo creer, MerlМn es asombroso! Y yo que bromeaba con Hermione sobre esto; ahora resulta que hay otro veela aparte de mМ y perteneciente a una de las tres clases mas poderosas entre veelas ║Eso si que es raro! Pero lo mАs extraordinario es que se lo que significa: ║Un veela amante no entrega el corazСn fАcilmente a nadie! Y que se haya enlazado conmigo es aun mas peculiar mas considerando nuestra historia; voy a tener que hablar con Hermione sobre esto, hay cosas que todavМa desconozco sobre los amantes-pensaba Harry sorprendido, llevando inconscientemente su mano hacia la mejilla que el rubio habМa besado antes de irse y tras algunos minutos de atontamiento, emprendiС el camino hacia su sala comЗn.

Mientras tanto de regreso con Severus Snape y Remus Lupin...

-©QuИ se cree Severus que esta haciendo? ©Acaso no se da cuenta de que esta hiriИndome? ║Rayos, realmente duele! No entiendo que le sucede ©Por quИ actЗa asi? ║Por MerlМn, que no lo comprendo! ©Por quИ se comporta asi? Tan ... ║Bruto! Esa es la palabra perfecta, por no decir que verdaderamente un tonto, una molestia; todo a causa de mi cachorro, porque es cierto que Harry esta mas hermoso que nunca antes, que es una belleza de increМbles ojos verdes y que su atracciСn veela, tiene la fuerza de un poderosМsimo imАn imposible de resistir, es tambiИn correcto, que con la pociСn de Hermione mi lobo esta mas controlado y por lo tanto ya no busca... ║Forzarlo! Pues de no ser por eso, hace tiempo que habrМa cometido alguna tonterМa e incluso podrМa haberlo violado, ansiando calmar mis instintos lobunos y volver asi a mi cachorro, mi pareja al hacerlo mМo de una u otra forma; ademАs de que se todo eso sigo sin entender ©Por quИ Severus esta molesto? Aunque no existiera la pociСn y tuviese un mМnimo interИs por Harry, sea este sexual o de alguna otra Мndole, Severus Snape no deberМa de estar interesado; despuИs de todo ni que fuИsemos algo mas, tan solo somos conocidos y compaЯeros de trabajo pero nada mas. Asi que no tiene porque ponerse asi ║Es tan absurdo!-pensaba Remus indignado del comportamiento y trato que Severus le proporcionaba, luchando por librarse de su agarre sin conseguirlo en absoluto excepto, agotarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

Por su parte Severus habМa entrado en la mente del castaЯo, quien a pesar de no estar con sus defensas preparadas poseМa un pensamiento difМcil de penetrar, menos aun de leer por lo cual solo pudo obtener ideas inconexas y sin sentido que lo llevaron hacerse una mala interpretaciСn acerca de la relaciСn entre Remus y Harry; pues el profesor solo pudo "leer" lo siguiente:

Severus Snape es una molestia.  
Harry esta mas hermoso que nunca antes, una belleza de increМbles ojos verdes, imposible de resistir.  
║Hacerlo mi pareja, forzАndolo a ser mМo!  
Teniendo un interИs sexual en Harry Potter a diferencia de Severus Snape quien es solo un compaЯero de trabajo, nada mАs.

-║Maldito lobo! Pero ©CСmo se atreve? Asi que solo un compaЯero mАs y Potter como prospecto de pareja ║Eso no lo permitirИ nunca! Remus esta muy equivocado si cree que dejare que se acerque al engreМdo mocoso y no solo porque estarМa en riesgo la felicidad de Draco, pues es mas que obvio que Potter es su pareja; sino tambiИn porque no quiero que ese gryffindor arrogante tenga la oportunidad de quedarse con MI lobo, entrometiИndose donde no tiene cabida como hace 20 aЯos lo hicieron su metiche padre y su estЗpido padrino-pensaba Severus enojado, tras haber captado aquellos pensamientos en el castaЯo, por lo que sin guardarse mas su atracciСn veela fue dejАndola fluir libremente poco a poco, hasta que un aura oscura como la obsidiana lo fue envolviendo todo, cubriendo por completo a Remus, quien estaba sorprendido por el poder que desprendМa el veela, incrementАndose su sorpresa al ver como los rasgos de Severus iban transformАndose para pasar a tomar su verdadera apariencia que como el veela oscuro que era, debМa tener, y ante lo cual -extraЯamente- se sitio aun mas vulnerable de lo que ya estaba pues desde que todo ese engorro habМa comenzado se percato de que algo sucedМa con el otro hombre (Severus) pero jamАs paso por su cabeza que lo verМa /otra vez/ trasformarse ante sus ojos quedando casi como hipnotizado ante la belleza y sexualidad que el veela desprendМa por cada poro de su marfileЯa piel.

-║No dejare que te "unas" a Potter, jamАs Remus; tЗ eres mМo!-pensaba posesivo Severus, mientras clavaba aun mas sus uЯas en los brazos del castaЯo consiguiendo que sangrara muchМsimo mas de lo que ya lo hacia, al mismo tiempo que aprovechАndose de la exclamaciСn de dolor y sorpresa que el licano soltС, asaltaba sus labios con un beso fiero y lujurioso con el que trataba de subyugar, doblegar, dominar, obligar al ojidorado a entregarse, a rendirse ante su dominio, su poder de tal manera que su aura mАgica se enlazara a la magia del licАntropo.

-©QuИ rayos le pasa? ©Por quИ se comporta asi? ║MerlМn, es un bruto!-pensaba el castaЯo consternado, mientras luchaba tanto como podМa en contra del veela pero entre mas resistencia ponМa mas pareciera que Severus quisiera dominarlo, obligАndole ha aceptarlo pero su propia condiciСn licana se negaba a rendirse ya que no era precisamente sumiso.

-║RМndete, licАntropo; nada puedes hacer en contra mМa, entrИgate a mМ!-susurro con voz ronca Severus, deslizando sus labios hacia el cuello de Remus, besАndolo y mordiИndolo con fuerza hasta dejarlo marcado.

-║No puedo hacerlo; no debo rendirme y menos cuando no entiendo el porque hace esto, Severus!-pensaba Remus obstinado, luchando por no ceder ante el dominio del veela, pero lamentablemente este resulto ser mas fuerte de lo esperado por el lobo, por lo que aun en contra de su voluntad, termino "rindiИndose" por un segundo que el veela aprovecho al mАximo y enlazo su aura con la del licАntropo hasta hacerla una.

-║Ahora eres mМo, Remus Lupin!-pensС complacido Severus, tras enlazarse con el castaЯo y coguiendole entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su habitaciСn, luego de que el licano se hubiese desmayado ante su dominaciСn y la cual habМa resultado ser muy intensa para el ojidorado.

Asi pues Severus llevo al desvanecido castaЯo de nuevo a las habitaciones privadas de los profesores pero no precisamente a la del ojidorado pues a medio camino, una idea mas divertida cruzo por su mente y asi se dirigiС a su propia habitaciСn y entonces sucediС que...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta pareja y que espero les guste y como verАn doy paso a la formaciСn de nuestra segunda parejita (Severus y Remus) ©QuИ creen que pasara? Se aceptan sugerencias ©Severus se echara al plato a nuestro lobito? ©Draco y Harry conseguirАn llevarse bien? ©QuИ harАn los Weasley's cuando se enteren de lo que ha hecho el rubio con su "hermanito"? ©QuИ dirАn todos ante la nueva apariencia de Snape?. Bueno esto y mas son solo algunas ideas para el prСximo capitulo pero se aceptan sugerencias por si quieren que algo mas suceda con nuestras parejitas. Gracias, les dejo con la lista de las personas que me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias. Nos vemos en 25 dМas.

loves harry artemisa Alma Yoyi Ginna3525 valethsnape

Luzy Snape. 


	9. DH: Posesion

Veelas: Peligro de Amor

Capitulo 12 (DH): Posesión, pena, charlas mañaneras, descontrol.

ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON/VIOLACIÓN, LENGUAJE LEVEMENTE SOEZ.

-¡No puedo hacerlo; no debo rendirme y menos cuando no entiendo el porque haces esto, Severus!-pensaba Remus obstinado, luchando por no ceder ante el dominio del veela, pero lamentablemente este resulto ser mas fuerte de lo esperado por el lobo, por lo que aun en contra de su voluntad, termino "rindiéndose" por un segundo que el veela aprovecho al máximo y enlazo su aura con la del licántropo hasta hacerla una.

-¡Ahora eres mío, Remus Lupin!-pensó complacido Severus, tras enlazarse con el castaño y cogiéndole entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su habitación, luego de que el licano se hubiese desmayado ante su dominación y la cual había resultado ser muy intensa para el ojidorado.

Así pues Severus llevo al desvanecido castaño de nuevo a las habitaciones privadas de los profesores pero no precisamente a la del ojidorado pues a medio camino, una idea mas divertida cruzo por su mente y así se dirigió a su propia habitación y entonces sucedió que...

Una vez en las habitaciones de Severus... El veela había llevado a su desvanecida pareja hasta su cama, donde le coloco con extremada suavidad sobre la misma para luego retirarse -solo un poco- y así poder contemplarlo extasiado por la belleza del licántropo.

-¡Eres hermoso, Remus! No has dejado de serlo, al contrario todos estos años te han hecho aun mas atractivo que en tu juventud, pues ni siquiera las cicatrices que tu maldición te ha dejado con cada una de tus transformaciones han conseguido ocultar tu madura belleza y que consigue volverme loco, como lo hizo desde la primera vez que pose mis ojos sobre ti y ahora, finalmente te tengo en mi lecho y mis habitaciones como debiste haberlo estado desde hace tanto, querido mío-pensaba Severus extasiado, mientras contemplaba a Remus, sonriendo malicioso ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir y con un rápido movimiento de su varita, despojo de toda la ropa que cubría al bello cuerpo, dejándole desnudo y tras lo cual, él también se desnudo de las suyas para luego meterse a la cama junto a su pareja, y así poder alistar sus manos por la suave y calida piel dorada, venerándole con amor e inmensa pasión, dejando que sus instintos veelas lo dominara poco a poco y por consecuencia perdiéndose en el placer sin ser capaz de pensar muy bien que digamos.

-¡Eres mío, Remus, aunque no lo aceptes aun! No dejare que te me escapes de nuevo; antes deje que Black y Potter me apartaran de tu lado solamente porque enfrentar a otros dos veelas resultaría en un problema de clases, terrible y que provocaría caos en la comunidad veela pero ahora ninguno de los dos se encuentran por aquí y por lo tanto no pueden impedir que termine con lo que comencé el día en que te robe aquel primer beso y con el cual te marque como mi futura pareja y ya he esperado mas de 20 años para conseguirte, así que no esperare ni un día mas y sobretodo porque no permitiré que te unas a Potter hijo; no cuando tú tienes un interés por ese mocoso desagradable y que me parece es correspondido, después de todo siempre tuviste un interés por Potter padre, aun cuando Black tampoco te era indiferente, así como tú tampoco lo eras para ellos y estoy convencido de que tu corazón sufrió cuando James Potter se enlazo con Lily, así como Sirius Black lo hizo con Lucius ¿A cual de los dos habrías deseado como tu pareja¿Potter o Black? Aunque viendo tu interés por Harry Potter, creo que es obvio que era Potter, pero esta muerto y su hijo jamás te tendrá, solamente yo lo haré, solo a mí me pertenecerás; aunque sea por las malas y en contra de tu voluntad, querido mío-pensaba Severus posesivo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias, dejando incluso algunos húmedos besos por aquella piel tan anhelada, tan ansiada, tan deseada, liberan aun mas su encanto veela para poder así "conectar" con la mente del castaño y obligarle a despertar -pues tampoco quería tomar posesión de un cuerpo inerte e inanimado ya que eso seria una ofensa, una violación (¿y lo que esta haciendo, no lo es?) y eso no era lo que deseaba hacer-y lo cual no tardo en suceder...

-¿Qué... haces... Severus?-cuestiono confuso Remus, mientras su mente iba poco a poco despejándose y captando lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, asombrándose al percatarse de su propia desnudez y la de Snape, así como de lo que este le hacia pues entre sus caricias, besos y encanto, su cuerpo estaba siendo forzado a responderle al veela, a pesar de no quererlo pues aquella situación era completamente absurda y no tenia ninguna clase de lógica pues e suponía que Severus Snape, le odiaba así como lo hacia con James y Sirius pues por ese odio era que no soportaba a su cachorro Harry, así que el que le hiciese aquello escapaba de su entendimiento pero sobretodo le provocaba muchísimo dolor y desasosiego porque en el fondo de su corazón continuaba enamorado del veela, como le había ocurrido desde la primera vez en que poso sus dorados ojos sobre el muchachito enclenque y sin chiste que era entonces el veela.

-¡Creo que lo sabes muy bien, Remus: tomando lo que por derecho es mío¿O es que has olvidado que me perteneces, querido mío?-dijo Severus con ronca voz, mientras comenzaba a estimular los pezones del castaño, uno con su boca, el otro con su mano hasta dejarles duros y firmes como un par de botoncitos y con lo que arranco un involuntario gemido del castaño quien intentaba resistirse -en vano- a todo aquello pues no era así como deseaba entregarse y perder la virginidad -pues contra todo lo imaginado aun lo era- a pesar de amarle, no se sometería aun acto de violencia y no de amor por mucho que el veela lo quisiera.

-¡Por favor... Severus... no lo hagas... así... así... no... por favor...si me quieres... no me... obligues... a ser... tuyo... por la fuerza... así no... por favor... así no!-suplicaba nervioso y asustado Remus, luchando inconscientemente por deshacerse del dominio de Severus pues de verdad le aterraba lo que pudiera suceder, especialmente al sentir como el veela, abría sus piernas para poder frotar ambas erecciones -pues a pesar de todo no podía negar, ni ocultar que todas aquellas atenciones aunadas al encanto veela habían logrado despertar su hombría de manera muy dolorosa y que requería de urgente estimulación, no lo podía evitar a pesar de todo- y así prepararle para poder tomarle de un momento a otro pues tal pareciera que sus ruegos no serian escuchados pues Severus estaba por completo perdido en la nube de éxtasis y placer, gimiendo de deseo e incrementando el ritmo de sus roces entre ambos cuerpos.

-¡Maldición, Remus, deja de resistirte¿Es que no comprendes que eres mío y de nadie mas¿Qué no dejare que estés con Potter¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo lo hago? Y aunque tenga que obligarte, vas hacerlo ¡Me amaras aun contra tu voluntad!-pensaba molesto Severus ante el inconsciente rechazo del castaño, incrementando aun mas su atracción veela para obligar al otro a hundirse en un forzado placer y con lo cual podría tomarle sin mucha resistencia por parte del licántropo y una vez que Remus cayo en una sublime nube de placer y éxtasis que adormecían sus sentidos y defensa para todo aquello que no fuera el gozo de entregarse al acto sexual, Severus aprovecho para separar un poco mas las piernas de su pareja y colocando una almohada debajo de su espalda para así levantar las caderas y facilitar su entrada al calido interior del licano, procedió a penetrarlo, hundiéndose en aquel estrechísimo canal de un solo empuje, consternándose ante el grito de agudo dolor que su pareja libero ante su brusca invasión, y que le causo angustia pues sin proponérselo acababa de robarle la virginidad a su compañero y de la cual había dudado pues con tantos años transcurridos había pensado que el castaño ya habría tenido sexo pues era increíble que conservara su virginidad sobretodo con la edad que tenia y no que fuese viejo, puesto que tenían la misma cantidad de años con la salvedad de algunos meses en que él era mayor que el castaño, y por eso suponía que tenia experiencia pues ni siquiera él había permanecido célibe a pesar de estar esperando a su pareja, así pues su lista de conquistas se contaba con un buen numero de compañía tanto de hombres como de mujeres, aunque se decantaba mas por el sexo masculino que el femenino y había juzgado -incorrectamente por lo apreciaba- que el castaño también tendría sus buenas conquistas puesto que era muy atractivo y por lo tanto debería de tener muchísimo pegue con ambos sexos, mas tarde notaba lo equivocado que estaba al respecto.

-¡¿Virgen¡Remus es virgen! Y no solo su estrechez me lo grita sino también su temor ante mi asalto ¡Merlín, si esta temblando en mis brazos como si fuese un flan¿Por que no me lo dijo¿A quien esperaba entregarle su virginidad¿A quien es a quien ama? Pues solo estando enamorado se puede explicar esas preguntas ¿Quién será el infeliz que tiene el corazón de mi lobito? Y ahora he poseído su cuerpo contra su voluntad, haciéndole mío, puesto que el enlace se ha completado en su totalidad, para toda la eternidad aunque jamás tendré su corazón ¡maldición, lo siento tanto Remus!-pensaba Severus consternado, así como abatido conteniéndose tanto como le fuera posible para no continuar embistiendo el frágil cuerpo que había poseído tan bruscamente a la espera de que se acostumbrase a su invasión, e inclinándose un poco sobre Remus lo beso de manera tierna mientras que con sus manos borraba todo rastro de las lagrimas que se deslizaban silenciosas por las arreboladas mejillas del mismo pues solo de verlas caer sentía su corazón romperse ante la enternecedora escena que su forzada pareja mostraba y una vez que sintió que el castaño estaba listo para continuar, siguió con sus embistes dentro suyo, moviéndose lo mas cuidadosamente que podía, pues deseaba que el castaño disfrutase aquella su primera vez tanto como fuera posible y así de alguna manera reparar el daño que había causado con su descuido.

-¡Perdóname, Remus, perdóname por hacerte tanto daño pero no puedo dejarte ir! Siempre supe que serias mío de uno u otra forma y ahora te tengo; aunque quizás si te hubiese cortejado y dado tiempo también podría haber tenido tu corazón pero ya es demasiado tarde, ahora eres mío y somos uno solo, no puedo dejarte ir pues ya ninguno podría ser feliz con nadie mas y tan solo la muerte podría arrancarte de mi lado pues nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, ahora y voy amarte para siempre, consiguiendo -tal vez- que puedas amarme, e incluso logre hacerte olvidar a "ese" ha quien amas de verdad, pues me conformare con una pequeñísima parte de lo que puedas amar a esa persona, querido mío-pensaba Severus decidido mientras que un ultimo embiste se corría en el interior de Remus, quien no tardo en seguirle, luego de haberlo esta masturbando, mojándole el vientre e impregnándose ambos con sus esencias y tras lo cual, yació agotado a un lado del castaño pues al retirarse de su interior no quiso aplastarle con su cuerpo aunque es no evito que le abrazara posesivo por la cintura ya que no permitirá que se le escapara nuevamente su lobito.

-¿Por qué me hizo algo así¿Qué derecho tenia de poseerme¡Merlín, no ha podido suceder esto, no Severus, no!-se negaba Remus consternado con aquella violación que irónicamente había disfrutado contra todo pronostico y que sabia tenia que ver con el encanto de Severus pero ahora que el mismo estaba "dormido" su mente volvía ha estar despejada, recordando a la perfección el ultraje al que había sido sometido y lo cual hacia sufrir sus corazón pues jamás pensó que el ser que mas amaba en el mundo hubiese sido capaz de violarlo, sintiéndose no solo cansado sino también abatido así como asqueado, queriendo poder levantarse de esa cama y marcharse de ahí lo antes posible pero no era posible pues estaba tan adolorido y desgarrado que moverse o siquiera pensarlo era un verdadero suplicio para su agotado cuerpo y por lo que no le quedo otra opción que quedarse en aquel lecho, sobresaltándose al sentir como Severus le abrazaba por la cintura de forma posesiva y que por un instante detuvo los latidos de su corazón, al temer que nuevamente lo violara pero por fortuna aquello no ocurrió puesto que solo se acomodo para poder dormir y lo cual lo tranquilizo, dentro de lo que cabe, cayendo agotado por todo lo ocurrido, en un sueño algo intranquilo, que irónicamente fue velado por el veela, quien en su interior se reprochaba por el trato que le había disipado a su pareja y que sabia había sido completamente incorrecto.

-¡Lo siento, Remus, siento mucho haberte tomado por la fuerza pero encontrare la forma de que me perdones, e incluso de obtener tu amor pues no pienso dejarte ir menos ahora que te tengo! Ahora duerme querido mío, que yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, así como prometo que te haré feliz aunque al principio no lo aceptes, ni estés de acuerdo con esta unión forzada, voy a luchar porque seas feliz-pensaba Severus mientras se iba quedando dormido junto al castaño.

Y al día siguiente... Todos los habitantes del castillo comenzaban a despertar e iniciar sus actividades de esa mañana, de tal manera que en la torre de Gryffindor... Harry fue el primero en despertar y por lo tanto aprovecho para tomar con total calma un relajante baño y tras el cual recordó a la perfección lo que había sucedió con Malfoy, la noche anterior y que al mismo tiempo le hacia ruborizar, apenado así como le provocaba que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al imaginar la reacciones de sus amigos especialmente de los Weasley's y que estaba seguro serian interesantísimas.

-¿Le di una oportunidad a Malfoy¡Aun no lo creo! Él y yo, como pareja de enlace; vaya que el destino tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar pues ni en mis más disparatados sueños habría pensado en la posibilidad de unirme a mi rival de colegio, pero así ha sucedido y ahora ¿A donde nos podrá llevar eso? Puesto que no va a ser sencillo, una relación entre los dos, hay muchas cosas que aclarar, así como muchos años de rencor que también hay que arreglar antes de solo pensar en intentarlo, además de las reacciones de mis amigos, los suyos, los profesores, Remus y Snape; solo es va a ser un gran obstáculo a vencer pero tengo la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien, después de todo el destino no ha podido enlazarnos solo porque si, lo cual me recuerda tengo que preguntarle a Hermione mas detalles sobre los veelas amantes pues será una manera de ir comprendiendo un poco mas sobre Draco Malfoy, además de saber cosas sobre él pues ahora me doy cuenta de que desconozco mucho sobre ese rubio a pesar de todo este tiempo de colegio-pensaba Harry extrañado, mientras cerraba la llave de la ducha y procedía a secarse con una toalla, la cual enrollo en su cintura una vez que estuvo seco, luego de lo cual salio del cuarto de baño, encontrándose con que sus compañeros ya se estaban levantando, también.

-¡Buenos días, chicos¿Han pasado buena noche?-saludo Harry con una sonrisa, haciendo volver cabezas ante su voz y provocando con su aspecto que las quijadas se desencajaran debido a la impresión de verlo así.

-¡Guau, es guapísimo! Suerte que Hermione nos dio la poción que sino es mas que seguro que saltaríamos sobre de él, a pesar de que no esta usando su encanto pues si lo hiciera entonces... ¡Si que seria un caos!-pensaban los gryffindor's viendo al moreno, asombrados.

-¿Qué les pasa? Se han quedado muy callados-dijo Harry curioso.

-¡Nada, Harry, nada! Y mejor será que también nos bañemos ¿Quién pasa primero?-dijo Seamus con calma y ligereza como si ahí no pasara nada, a pesar de estar impresionados con el ojiverde, quien no entendía lo que sucedía con sus amigos, pero tampoco comento al respecto pues no quería incomodarles.

-¡Voy primero! Luego tú, Seamus, luego Deán y al ultimo Ron -pues este se tarda mucho en el baño- ¿De acuerdo?-sugirió Neville, tomando sus cosas mientras lo demás asentía, aprobando al sugerencia.

Así luego de aquellas duchas matutinas los cinco leones abandonaron sus habitaciones para reunirse con sus amigas leoncitas en la sala común...

-¡Buenos días, chicas!-saludaron todos los leones al verlas.

-¡Buenos días, chicos¿Vamos a desayunar?-dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa, al verlos.

-¡Por supuesto!-corearon los chicos, con la excepción de Harry, quien estaba algo pensativo puesto que no sabía como decirles sobre Malfoy, pero aun así por inercia marcho detrás de sus amigos.

-¿Harry estas bien¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Hermione con tranquilidad, emparejándose con el pensativo moreno, extrañada por su comportamiento.

-¡Estoy bien, aunque hay algo que tengo que decirles pero no se exactamente como hacerlo, Hermione!-dijo Harry pensativo.

-¿Es algo muy importante?-el moreno asintió- ¿Tiene que ver con tu herencia?-un nuevo asentir-¿Tiene que ver con Malfoy?-dijo Hermione con calma, notando el nervioso asentir así como la palidez de Harry.

-¿Cómo... como lo sabes¿Tan obvio soy?-dijo Harry nervioso.

-En realidad lo eres algo, pero es que desde ayer note algo peculiar entre tú y Malfoy, por lo que verte así me hizo preguntarte por el mismo y por lo visto no estoy tan equivocada ¿Qué te sucedió con ese?-pregunto Hermione con calma aunque con algo de desagrado por mencionar al rubio y mientras ambos charlaban, un tanto apartes de sus compañeros, el ojiverde era "victima" de los pensamientos de alguien, o sea...

-¡Harry esta mas hermoso que nunca! Si tan solo hubiese sabido de su herencia antes, habría encontrado la manera de meterme en su cama, pues siendo un veela blanco al tener sexo se hubiese enlazado a mí, aunque no fuese su pareja destinada puesto que un veela de su condición es demasiado puro como para andar de cama en cama y así lo habría tenido; y quizás aun haya una oportunidad después de todo aun no se ha unido con nadie y por lo tanto yo podría tenerlo para siempre conmigo, como ha debido de ser desde la primera vez que lo vi-pensaba Ginny encandilada con el aspecto del ojiverde, pues era tan grande su obsesión con el moreno que la poción antiatracción solo evitaba que se lanzara sobre el ojiverde pero no detenían sus obsesivos pensamientos y lo cual tarde o temprano le causaría problemas, especialmente cuando descubriera que Draco Malfoy, era la pareja del veela blanco.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Slytherin, había ocurrido una escena muy similar que con los leones, salvo por el hecho de que eran habitaciones individuales y por lo tanto todos se reunieron hasta estar en la sala común, con la excepción de Draco pues este venia acompañado por Blaise, el cual se notaba un tanto abatido pero también contrariado pues antes de reunirse con el resto de las serpientes, había sucedido...

Momentos atrás...

-¡OH, buenos días, Draco; que guapo te ves!-saludo Blaise alegre, viendo salir al rubio de sus deseos, de la ducha.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No te he invitado-dijo fríamente Draco mientras sin ningún pudor se despojaba de la toalla que le cubría para poder comenzar a vestirse sin importarle su desnudez frente al otro chico, el cual babeaba ante la escena que el rubio le otorgaba, gimiendo frustrado al ver como el mismo acababa de vestirse por completo, privándole así de la contemplación de su cuerpo tan perfecto.

-¡Eres rematadamente tonto, Blaise¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Esta es la segunda vez que te pregunto y sabes muy bien que no me agrada tener que repetir las cosas-dijo Draco malhumorado y aun mas frió que antes, arreglando esta vez su cabello, el cual -por un impulso- decidió que llevaría suelto, sin gomina ni nada que opacara su brillo natural pues inconscientemente quería ver la reacción de Harry cuando llegara la comedor, además de desear que el gryffindor lo encontrase atractivo pues así podría seducirle y avanzar en aquella tan extraña relación que apenas comenzaban.

-Vamos, Draco no te molestes y aunque te ves sexy con ese ceño fruncido; luces muchísimo mejor con una mirada de deseo que enojado, además creo que es obvio del porque estoy aquí y eso es porque ¡Anoche estuviste maravilloso y me gustaría tanto repetirlo! Es mas tal vez podríamos saltarnos el desayuno y tener algo rápido ¿Te gusta la idea?-dijo Blaise con una lasciva sonrisa mientras se acercaba al rubio por detrás para de inmediato pegar su cuerpo al del veela con la intención de provocarlo y así volver a disfrutarlo pero no contaba con la reacción del otro chico pues lejos de agradarle, le separo bruscamente de su lado empujándolo sin miramiento alguno al suelo, no importándole que el moreno se golpeara fuertemente el trasero tras su caída.

-¡No seas absurdo, Zabini, ni en tus mejores sueños volverás a estar en mi cama¿Qué no comprendes que solo fuiste el calentón de una noche? Era lo único que quería de ti después de todo no eres mas que un cualquiera, dispuesto abrirte las piernas para quien requiera tus servicios así que no vengas buscando algo que no te daré mas ¡No me agradas, ni siquiera siento interés por ti! Por lo que es mejor que me dejes en paz, entiende que no me interesan tus servicios y silo que necesitas es el pago por los mismo ¡aquí tienes! Creo que con 50 galeones será suficiente ¿Verdad?-dijo Draco fríamente mientras sacaba de su baúl una bolsita con galeones y que aventó al otro chico, quien sorprendido apenas reacciono para atrapar la misma al vuelo, incapaz de comprender las palabras de Draco.

-¡Maldita sea, salte ya, Zabini!-dijo Draco molesto, sacando al ido moreno de su habitación, tras lo cual cerro su puerta con un poderoso hechizo para evitar mas intrusos no deseados.

-¿Me ha sacado? Y además ¡Me ha pagado como si fuera un puto¿Cómo se atrevió?-pensó indignado Blaise mientras se levantaba del suelo pues de nuevo había terminado ahí por el empuje del rubio, para luego guardarse la bolsa que el príncipe slytherin le había entregado pues ya vería como cobrarle aquella afrenta y lo primero seria fastidiarlo y para eso tendría que pegársele como lapa así como verse tan triste que casi pareciera que se le había muerto algún familiar, de tal manera que empezaría su venganza y en cuanto descubriese un punto débil, algo que le importase de verdad, entonces le lastimaría de tal forma que ni siquiera tendría tiempo de pensar que le había sucedido y se arrepentiría de haberlo despreciado como lo hizo, y cumpliendo con lo pensado fue así como bajo junto con Draco para empezar su plan de fastidiarlo y lo cual logro pues era obvio que al rubio le molestaba su presencia y su fingida tristeza pues al ser este un maestro de las mascaras era comprensible que Draco se diese cuenta de su mascara.

Luego de esos amaneceres tanto leones como serpientes se encontraron en el gran comedor, en donde se iban a dar algunas revelaciones que a mas de uno sorprenderían, ha otros molestarían, unos mas encontrarían un medio para su venganza pero sobretodo habría muchísimos reclamos por todos lados pues no iba a ser fácil que los alumnos y profesores aceptaras de buenas a primeras que cierto gryffindor y un cierto slytherin tuviesen otras clase de relación que no fuese la del odio, y mas que la misma implicase la palabra amor pero por otro lado el amanecer de Remus Lupin no fue precisamente lo mas agradable del mundo pues despertar al lado de Severus Snape y por ende, recordar lo que este le había hecho la noche anterior lleno a su alma de una gran pena pues no podía comprender el porque le había hecho eso¿Por qué razón le había violado? Y lo que era peor es que lo sabia así como lo sentía, ahora estaban unidos enlazados como pareja de por vida de tal forma que ninguno de los dos podría ser feliz con otra persona que no fuese alguno de ellos.

-¿Cómo me hizo esto? Ahora estamos enlazados para toda la vida y no solo porque es un veela sino también por mi condición licana pero lo peor de esto es que ¡Lo amo! Siempre lo he hecho pero Severus no mostró nunca interés por mí, así que decidí dejarlo pasar y tal vez un día me enamorase de alguien mas, pero nunca llego nadie y ahora me arrebato mi virginidad que irónicamente "guardaba" para él pero ahora no podré perdonarle nunca lo que me ha hecho porque toda esta situación ser un infierno, unido al ser que amo de manera forzada y de forma violenta en vez de ser por cariño al menos-pensaba entristecido Remus mientras lenta y cuidadosamente abandonaba el lecho de Severus, de tal manera que el aun dormido veela no lo notase, luego de eso y en el mayor de los silencios, se coloco sus maltratadas ropas y salio de esa habitación para ir a la suya propia, en donde bajo el agua de la ducha finalmente dio rienda suelta a las lagrimas y sollozos que había estado guardando desde que se había despertado; por otra parte el despertar de Severus fue un poco distinto, pues lo primero que hizo -aun sin abrir del todo los negros ojos- fue alargar un brazo en busca de su compañero y poder abrazarlo pero solo se topo con un espacio vació que le hizo despejarse de inmediato.

-¿Dónde estas, Remus?-llamo Severus extrañado buscando al castaño por la habitación con su negra mirada, notando como las ropas del ojidorado habían desaparecido y comprendiendo así que el licántropo se había marchado de su habitación, lo cual solo consiguió molestarlo.

-¡Maldito seas, Remus Lupin¿Cómo te has atrevido a irte sin despedirte de mí¿Te crees que puedes burlarte de mí¡Eres un estúpido! Pero no te pienses que esto se quedara así ¡Claro que no! Soy tu pareja enlazada y no dejare que te rías de mí, así tenga que darte una lección pero aprenderás que no puedes abandonarme así como así-pensaba molesto Severus mientras de un empujón aventaba las sabanas que le cubrían para luego, levantarse e irse a duchar puesto que pronto seria el desayuno y esperaba encontrar a Remus en el comedor y poder "castigarlo" por su abandono premeditado, al menos así lo sentía el veela.

Así que una vez que todos bajaron al gran comedor... En la entrada del mismo vinieron a toparse los leones y las serpientes, ambos a punto de entrar en el lugar, lo cual podía terminar muy mal aunque eso no sucedió puesto que...

-¡Buenos días, Potter¿Podríamos hablar? Hay algo que quiero comentar contigo-dijo extrañamente amable - o eso les pareció a todos excepto a Harry, quien sabia el porque el rubio actuaba de esa manera-Draco, ignorando a todos y concentrándose solo en el ojiverde, quien sin evitarlo puso una cautivadora sonrisa en sus labios antes de responder.

-¡Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy¿Qué te parece si hablamos unos 20 minutos antes de salir a clases? Creo que así podremos desayunar y luego asistir a nuestras lecciones ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Harry amablemente, sin dejar de sonreírle al rubio, quien sin inmutarse -aunque interiormente esa sonrisa hacía estremecer sus entrañas-dijo:

-¡Muy bien, Potter; 20 minutos antes, te esperare aquí en la entrada!-dijo Draco tranquilo mientras entraba al comedor para luego dirigirse hacia la mesa de Slytherin, seguido por el resto de las serpientes, las cuales no salían de su asombro por la breve conversación amigable que su príncipe había tenido con el chico que vivió y venció; situación similar a la que estaban los leones, quienes tampoco se lo podían creer, de no haber sido porque lo acababan de presenciar, no lo habrían soñado posible...

-¿Qué fue eso, Harry¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que era Malfoy?-pregunto confundidísima Ginny mientras tomaba asiento en su sitio habitual, es decir frente al moreno, viendo como su hermano y Hermione lo hacían ha ambos lados del mismo como si le escudaran y que venían haciéndolo desde que eran los tres amigos.

-¡Ginny, tiene razón; era Malfoy¿No lo viste¡Ay, amigo creo que te hacen falta tus gafas; pues no creo que veas bien sin ellas!-exclamo Ron anonadado por lo que acababa de presenciar entre los dos rivales mas conocidos del Hogwarts desde el primer instante en que pisaron el colegio.

-¡Correcto, Harry; era Malfoy a quien le hablabas y peor aun con una sonrisa en los labios¿Cómo pudiste sonreírle a esa serpiente rastrera y traicionera?-volvió a decir Ginny extrañada aun, aunque con un claro deje celos que para muchos paso inadvertido pero no así para Harry, quien frunció el ceño curioso por el tono de la pelirroja y que por el momento decidió dejar pasar para poder contestar a sus amigos, después tendría tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas con la pelirroja así como de poner en su lugar algunos puntos que -quizás- no estuvieran del todo claros para ella.

-¡No tiene porque hacer tanto escándalo, chicos! Puesto que si sabia que hablaba con Malfoy, lo cual no significa que me falten gafas, veo perfectamente sin ellas y no tiene nada de malo que le sonriera; además no creo que sea tan rastrero y traicionero como suponen, aparte de que no se ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? después de todo no es para tanto, solo fue un saludo y una sonrisa, no deben de ponerse así tampoco me voy a morir por hablar con él, además ya va siendo hora de dejar atrás viejas rencillas puesto que tampoco tiene caso que las continuemos sobretodo por que ya la guerra acabo y Volde...-se interrumpió Harry al ver la expresiones horrorizadas de sus amigos-... el señor oscuro esta muerto y estamos en Hogwarts para terminar nuestro ultimo interrumpido año, tenemos poco mas de 18 años y por lo tanto ya deberían de ser mas maduros, continuar peleando con los slytherin's es ridículo ¡No somos unos niños! Así que quiten esas caras de asombro y desayunemos, que todavía tengo que hablar con Malfoy aunque no les guste la idea, chicos-dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras empezaba a desayunar, decidiendo ya no prestarles atención a sus compañeros si es que continuaban con el tema de Draco pues eso solo le quitaría tiempo y siendo honesto sentía curiosidad por saber de ¿Qué quería hablarle?

Mientras que en la mesa Slytherin no eran muy diferentes las cosas entre los compañeros de Draco, pues estos también cuestionaban al rubio por su comportamiento con el moreno león, lo que comenzaba a hartarlo.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! No les importan mis motivos ¿Entendido? Si yo quiero platicar con Potter, no les interesa, es mi decisión y deja ya de estar de encimosa ¡Puesto que te ves ridícula, Parkinson; me harta que te me pegues como lapa! además luces horrible con esa mueca de desagrado solo porque hable con Potter, eres tan tonta y si alguien mas vuelve a preguntar algo sobre esto ¡Lo hechizare¡Y ahora quitate, Parkinson!-dijo Draco molesto, empujando a Pansy para quitársela de encima, luego de lo cual se levanto para poder reunirse con Harry, el cual ya le estaba esperando en la puertas del comedor.

-¿Dónde quieres que charlemos, Malfoy?-pregunto Harry una vez que el rubio se le hubo reunido.

-¿Qué te parece si platicamos mientras vamos hacia los invernaderos? Pues me parece que ambos tenemos clases de Herbología en este momento-dijo Draco con calma.

-¡Me parece bien; entonces hay que irnos, Malfoy!-dijo Harry echando andar hacia los invernaderos.

Así ambos chicos caminaron uno al lado del otro en un cómodo silencio, lo cual extrañaba a Harry sobretodo cuando había sido Draco quien había pedido hablar con él y lo cual veía que no iba ha ocurrir de manera pronta, por lo que decidió ser quien rompiera con aquel silencio que aunque no era incomodo si lo empezaba a desesperar.

-¿Qué lo que querías decirme, Malfoy?-pregunto directo Harry, cortando así con aquel silencio que no le incomodaba pero ya le había cansado en verdad, sobretodo al notar que el rubio parecía sumamente metido en sus pensamientos y por lo mismo no pareciera hacerle caso, lo cual le extrañaba bastante.

-¿Qué le voy a decir exactamente? Después de todo no es algo que le pueda soltar así como así, en especial si quiero tener alguna oportunidad con él pero también dependiendo de lo que diga puede ser que me desprecie mas de lo que lo haya hecho antes o bien podría suceder que me odie y ya no quiera saber nada de mí, lo cual al habernos enlazado -parcialmente- solo me traerá mucho dolor y mi parte veela no lo aguantaría, especialmente no soportaría su rechazo, me volvería loco de solo imaginar que pueda despreciarme; así que debo de ser cuidadoso y buscar la manera de decirle lo que tengo que decirle sin que ninguno salga lastimado pues la verdad no me gustaría herirlo al menos no intencionadamente-pensaba Draco preocupado y por consecuencia no le prestaba mucha atención a su moreno acompañante.

-Bueno y ahora ¿Qué le pasa? Esta muy raro y lo peor es que ni caso me hace, pero no fue ¿Él quien me pidió hablar? Ahora resulta que me piensa dejar en la ignominia ¿Quién se cree que es para hacerlo?-pensaba un tanto indignado Harry, al notar que el rubio ni caso le hacia y eso lo empezaba a molestar, sintiendo que poco a poco el veela que era /por muy noble que fuera, eso era otro rollo/ se estaba "resintiendo" contra el rubio, lo cual era algo tan raro y que no había sentido antes que de a poco su magia se estaba comenzando a descontrolar, empezando a mostrar un aura un tanto flameante salvo que esta era de un color verde algo oscuro y esta reacción no tardo en sacar de su ensimamiento al rubio, quien sorprendido por el aura de Harry de inmediato se volvió hacia el moreno viendo impresionado las "flamas verdes" que rodeaban al ojiverde y cuyo descontrol había provocado que todo Hogwarts se sacudiera con un fuerte temblor que a todos en el castillo -incluyendo los cuadros- sorprendió y de cierta manera asusto, puesto que nadie tenia la menor idea del porque de aquello /lo cual no era del todo cierto pues un cierto grupito tenia sus sospechas al respecto/ y esto solo estaba consiguiendo que el pánico se fuera poco a poco apoderándose de los habitantes del colegio...

-¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué este temblor?-pregunto confundido Neville, aunque no era el único pues había muchos mas por todo el comedor.

-¡Debe de ser Harry! Todo este descontrol tiene que ver con él, solo que no se exactamente ¿Qué ha podido alterarle tanto como para perder de esta forma el control de sus poderes?-dijo Hermione en voz baja a sus compañeros gatitos ya que tampoco el lugar era el mas adecuado como para que los demás alumnos se enteraran de lo que no les interesaba.

-¿Qué estamos esperando¡Vamos a buscarlo! Seguramente el hurón le ha hecho algo que ha ocasionado que ocurra esto-dijo Ron decidido.

-¡Es cierto, vamos a buscarlo¿Qué tal si Ron tiene razón y Malfoy le ha hecho algo? No me gustaría pensar lo que esa serpiente pueda hacerle a Harry, si descubre su secreto-dijo Ginny preocupada por el ojiverde, o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba pues interiormente sus pensamientos no podían ser más diferentes...

-¡Espero que lo que estoy pensando no sea verdad! Porque donde Malfoy quiera "algo" con Harry¡Lo destruiré! Pues nadie se va ha entrometer entre yo y Harry; puesto que no pienso perder toda la fortuna así como prestigio, popularidad y demás beneficios que puedo obtener con solo ser la pareja del famosísimo "niño que vivió" y no una sino dos veces. Por lo que si Malfoy cree que puede meterse donde no le llaman esta muy equivocado, así que lo mejor será ir a buscar a Harry, para alejarlo de Malfoy pues esa serpiente no es tonta y podría percatarse del poder veela de Harry, lo que por ambición podría querer para si mismo y eso no lo voy a permitir; aunque tampoco me puedo ir así como así, tengo que esperar a los demás pues serian muy obvias mis intenciones y no quiero que las noten por ahora, al menos no hasta que haya conseguido enlazarme /aunque sea a la fuerza/ con Harry, y así todo lo que tenga me pertenecerá y una vez que lo tenga todo podría incluso deshacerme de él, después de todo ¿Quién podría aguantar años y años con su anticuada personalidad? Además de que es un aburrido moralista que no hay quien lo aguante-pensaba la pelirroja con cinismo aun cuando por fuera mostrara una completa expresión de preocupación tan "sincera" que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-¡O al revés, hermanita¿Qué podría hacerle Harry a Malfoy estando descontrolado?-dijo medio en broma, medio en serio Fred pues la situación no estaba para bromitas, pero no hacer alguna no iba con la naturaleza de los gemelos, lo que en cierta forma no sorprendió a los demás.

-¡Mi hermano Fred esta en lo correcto¿Qué tal que sea Harry, el que descontrolado le haga algo a Malfoy? Sobretodo considerando la historia que se cargan entre ambos y si fuera así se podría considerar como una agresión y entonces si que lo pueden expulsar, por lo que lo mejor será que los busquemos y averigüemos que es lo que esta sucediendo ¿De acuerdo?-dijo George con calma, mientras el resto asentía.

-Pero si salimos todos a la vez vamos a llamar mucho la atención y eso es lo que menos nos conviene en este preciso momento; así que ¿Por que no, solo vamos los gemelos, Ron y yo y los demás se quedan aquí con los profesores e intentan ayudar a poner algo de calma?-sugirió Hermione de manera tranquila.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?-dijeron los tres Weasley's conformes con la castaña.

-¿Segura que no podemos ir? Nosotros podemos ser de utilidad-dijo Ginny con calma aunque por dentro estaba que trinaba del coraje.

-¡Lo se, Ginny pero es mejor que no seamos muchos pues tampoco hay que llamar la atención! Así que es mejor que solo nosotros cuatro vayamos, además si las cosas siguen saliéndose de control, los gemelos y Ron serán perfectamente capaces de prestarme ayuda además de que son mas discretos y así no harían tanto escándalo ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?-dijo Hermione mientras lentamente se levantaba de la mesa de gryffindor junto con los tres pelirrojos, sin llamar la atención de los demás en el comedor, esperando el asentir de la pelirroja el cual no tardo en llegar a pesar de que la chica no quisiera hacerlo pero era lo único que por el momento podía hacer.

Así los cuatro leones salieron del lugar, apenas siendo notados por Charlie, quien solo levanto una ceja de manera interrogativa pero no comento nada pues su atención estaba vuelta en atender a los alumnos histéricos por aquel temblor, que ya comenzaba a disminuir aunque no por completo, por lo que decidió seguir ayudando al resto de los profesores así como a la directora McGonogall a restablecer la calma en el comedor lo mismo que asegurarse de que todos los chicos y chicas estuvieran bien antes de enviarlos a sus clases o salas comunes o enfermería, todo dependía de la evaluación que les estaban haciendo.

Y mientras Hermione y los Weasley's iban en busca de cierto ojiverde así como de cierta serpiente... Este par de chicos aun se encontraban en aquel pasillo, con un mas calmado moreno león pues justo en el momento en que el dragón se dio cuenta del descontrol de que era presa Harry había optado por acercársele cuidadosamente para no alterarlo mas, de tal manera que pronto lo tuvo prisionero entre su cuerpo y la pared del pasillo, llevando así sus manos hasta la cintura del ojiverde, asombrándose un poco al darse cuenta de que aquellas "flamas verdes" no le hacían daño a pesar de desprender un fuerte calor que fue bajando de intensidad conforme el chico entre sus brazos se iba serenando y recuperando la calma, lo que también se percibía en el ambiente pues el temblor que antes sacudiera con fuerza al castillo también estaba disminuyendo, sintiéndose poco a poco como una pequeñísima vibración.

-¿Te encuentras mas tranquilo, Harry?-cuestiono con voz suave y calmada Draco junto al oído del moreno, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la cercanía del otro cuerpo así como por el roce de aquel calido aliento contra su oreja, y que instintivamente llevo un leve rubor a sus mejillas y que obviamente el rubio noto, pues estaban verdaderamente cerca sus rostros, lo mismo que sus cuerpos.

-¡Si...Draco...Yo...!-comenzó nervioso Harry sin saber que era lo que le pasaba estando con el rubio, pues tan solo unos momentos atrás estaba mas que furioso, furico y ahora, el slytherin tan solo lo había abrazado para quedarse mas tranquilo casi como aletargado pero eso no era lo peor sino que aquella cercanía le hacia sentirse extrañamente cómodo e incomodo al mismo tiempo, lo cual era muy raro aunque eso no era nada comparado con el hecho de anhelar mas de aquel contacto, como si ¡Deseara fundirse por completo con el rubio! Pero ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Además ¿Qué diablos tenia el aroma de Draco que pareciera no solo serenarlo sino también "emborracharlo"? Era como si hubiese tomado una buena cantidad de wiskey de fuego y eso que nunca lo había probado -salvo quizás, una sola ocasión- pues siempre bebía una cerveza de mantequilla cuando iba a Hosgmeade.

-¡Es adorable y completamente mío de eso estoy seguro; Merlín, es increíble lo tranquilo que se ha quedado entre mis brazos! No hay duda de que es definitivamente mi pareja así como yo soy, la suya-pensaba gratamente complacido Draco, sonriendo con ternura al notar el nerviosismo de su compañero y sin poderlo evitar, aparte de que en realidad no deseaba evitarlo, reclino solamente un poco su cabeza para poder tomar por asalto aquellos exquisitos y apetitosos labios rojos que se habían vuelto su adicción con tan solo una probada.

-¡OH, Merlín... Draco!-pensó con un suspiro Harry, mientras sentía moverse sobre si, los labios del rubio con un suave y gentil beso que sin querer lo estaba llevando lentamente al cielo, despertándole un deseo y anhelo que no sabia que poseía; de tal manera que dejándose guiar por sus instintos veelas /los cuales parecieran estar altamente complacidos con el beso de su pareja/ no solo correspondió aquella caricia sino que con algo de torpeza e ingenuidad fue incrementando la intensidad volviéndola así en algo mas apasionada, echando para ello sus brazos al cuello del rubio, mientras que este se limitaba a estrecharle aun mas fuerte desde su cintura, ocasionando con ello que sus cuerpos se pegaran mas de lo que ya lo estaban y sino caían al suelo por aquella pasión desatada era porque la pared a su espalda lograba mantenerlos de pie; y mientras el león y la serpiente se besaban con tal pasión e intensidad que pareciera que jamás se separarían...

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?!-gritaron/exclamaron sorprendidas varias voces que no creían lo que estaban viendo y entonces...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior y lamento muchísimo la tardanza en subir pero he tenido una serie de inconvenientes /entre ellos que me quede sin trabajo y por lo tanto sin fondos/ y por lo mismo me ha sido difícil actualizar pero como compensación todos mis fics, en sus respectivos últimos capítulos/ya que todos tienes diferente numero de capítulos/ son mas largos de lo habitual, es decir al menos son el doble que el anterior de cada uno de ellos, así que como quien dice son dos capítulos en uno /y en el caso de veelas son cuatro, jajaja/ y espero no volver a tardarme pero la verdad que este final de año se que me fue como en feria, y espero que entrando enero mis finanzas se restablezcan pues de lo contrario no se para cuando vuelva a subir. Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo, por otro lado habrán notado que subí dos nuevas historias y esto se debe principalmente a que gran parte de mis fics están por llegar a su conclusión puesto que ya no son muchos los capítulos que me falta es decir:

PD: Dentro de cada párrafo correspondiente al fic en cuestión /como en este caso Veelas capitulo 12/ encontraran las ideas generales para el próximo capitulo.

Ángeles V, vamos apenas en el capitulo 5 y como recién comienza todavía le falta para su conclusión, así que este NO TERMINA, por lo que pido paciencia.

¿¿¿Bailamos???, continua con el capitulo 15 y si mis cuentas e inspiración no me falla, le quedan 5 CAPÍTULOS mas para hacer un total de 20 así que ya esta por ACABAR.

Corazón de sombra y luz, sigue el capitulo 10 y es otro que NO CONCLUYE pues según mi inspiración e idea de este fic falta al menos otros 10 capítulos sino es que mas así que sigue abierto.

Eternamente MDMD, voy en el capitulo 8 y considerando que en la primera parte me avente 41 capítulos, es posible que este también me tarde en terminar y de momento ignoro cuantos capítulos me faltan así que paciencia, pues este NO TERMINA AUN.

Un Gatito Para Mí, este es NUEVO pero no son mas de 10 capítulos, pues se supone que era como una especie de regalo navideño pero como ya me atrase en subir no será muy largo así que solo son 10 capítulos cuando mucho, por eso mismo lo subo.

La sombra de un amor, voy en capitulo 14, calculo le quedan 6 CAPÍTULOS MAS PARA SU TERMINACIÓN para un total de 20 (¿Como que me esta dando por acabar en ese numero, no creen?).

Magia lunar, voy en el capitulo 20 y como es un crossover, va para largo así que tampoco puedo decir cuantos números de capítulos me faltan para terminar y por lo tanto este NO CONCLUYE TODAVÍA.

Un Amor Destinado, otro fic NUEVO, y por tal motivo aun desconozco cuantos capítulos me saldrán, sobretodo porque este también será un crossover pero esta vez entre Harry Potter y las Crónicas Vampiricas así que va para largo, también.

Un milenio para amarnos, capitulo 26, ha este solo le quedan cuatro PARA CONCLUIR, así que casi lo acabo.

Vuelvo a ti, son solo dos capítulos mas a manera de epilogo los que me faltaron para terminarlo por completo pues el final ya se lo di así que con este capitulo que estoy subiendo solo me falta otro mas y se acabo el fic.

Veelas: Peligro de amor, en este son los capítulos 12 y 13 pues son dos historias en una, y por tal motivo no estoy segura de cuanto me falta para terminar así que también paciencia.

Ideas para el próximo capitulo 14: sabremos quienes más se van a enterar de la relación de Draco y Harry, así como también la reacción de Lupin con respecto a Severus lo mismo que lo que hará el tercer veela con respecto a su escurridiza pareja, lo que me lleva a preguntarles¿Quieren que Draco sea sincero y le diga a Harry sobre Blaise o nos esperamos con esa revelación? Por otro lado ¿Quieren a Remus embarazado a causa de esta violación y así se deprima hasta el grado de atentar contra su vida y la del bebe como lección para Snape? Por ahora esas son las únicas preguntas, así que manden sus opiniones y si pueden alguna idea acerca de la bromas de los merodeadores /no soy buena para hacer bromas y aunque no veremos muchas en el fic, tal vez necesite alguna para comprender el manual del merodeador mas adelante/

loves harry eli artemisa Devi Alma  
angelydemonio Murtilla Ginna3525

Luzy Snape.


	10. DH: Protección, Amistad, Tristeza y E

VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR.

CAPITULO 14 (DH): Protección, Amistad, Tristeza y El Comienzo de Algunos Problemas.

-¡OH, Merlín... Draco!-pensó con un suspiro Harry, mientras sentía moverse sobre si, los labios del rubio con un suave y gentil beso que sin querer lo estaba llevando lentamente al cielo, despertándole un deseo y anhelo que no sabia que poseía; de tal manera que dejándose guiar por sus instintos veelas /los cuales parecieran estar altamente complacidos con el beso de su pareja/ no solo correspondió aquella caricia sino que con algo de torpeza e ingenuidad fue incrementando la intensidad volviéndola así en algo mas apasionada, echando para ello sus brazos al cuello del rubio, mientras que este se limitaba a estrecharle aun mas fuerte desde su cintura, ocasionando con ello que sus cuerpos se pegaran mas de lo que ya lo estaban y sino caían al suelo por aquella pasión desatada era porque la pared a su espalda lograba mantenerlos de pie; y mientras el león y la serpiente se besaban con tal pasión e intensidad que pareciera que jamás se separarían...

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?!-gritaron/exclamaron sorprendidas varias voces que no creían lo que estaban viendo y entonces...

-¡Merlín, santo! ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?-pensó Harry mosqueado mientras con desgana se apartaba de Draco, dando por concluso el mas exquisito beso que jamás hubiese probado y que ahora por culpa de sus amigos se vio en la necesidad de finalizar y eso simplemente lograba molestarle.

-¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justamente ellos? ¿Acaso las comadrejas y la sabelotodo, no pueden prescindir de Harry? Son peores que sombras y para acabarla del otro lado tenia que venir Severus ¿Cómo si no tuviese suficiente con las comadrejitas? Ahora voy a tener que aguantarme el sermón -que seguramente me dará- de mi padrino ¿Como si quisiese escucharlo? Después de todo se bien lo que me dirá: ¡Que Harry Potter no me conviene! Claro, eso después de que le diga que es mi pareja elegida y otros tanto detalles y para colmo interrumpieron el mejor beso que había dado; no si no los mato solo porque se lo importantes que son para mi Harry, que sino...-pensaba Draco también mosqueado pero a diferencia de Harry-quien, exitosamente lograba ocultar el coraje que empezaba a sentir, al menos hasta que le llegaran al limite de su paciencia- él, si mostraba una mueca de desprecio y molestia en sus facciones pues en verdad estaba harto de las intromisiones de todos aquellos gryffindor's e incluso de su padrino.

Y mientras el par de veelas estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, dos de las cinco figuras allí presentes, se adelantaron al resto, furiosos y sin dar tiempo a reacción alguna...

-¿Qué Diablos Le Haces A Harry, Hurón?-cuestiono rabioso, Ron remarcando cada palabra de forma escalofriante, mientras tomaba con fuerza a Draco por un brazo, cerrando su mano sobre el mismo con tal apretón que no había duda de que una buena marca le habría de quedar al rubio slytherin.

-SE PUEDE SABER: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO CON DRACO, POTTER?-grito Snape a su vez, también tomando el brazo de Harry e igual que Ron dejando sus dedos marcados sobre la morena piel.

Mientras un poco mas apartados, Hermione y los gemelos Weasley's estaban analizando la situación...

-Vaya, vaya esto es interesante: Malfoy y Harry están juntos o al menos eso me parece, lo cual solo puede significar que Harry ha encontrado a su pareja pero ¿Será Malfoy el adecuado? Esto es tan raro ¿Cuándo se ha visto que dos rivales se unan "por amor"? Definitivamente es poco creíble aunque si Harry lo acepta y Malfoy lo hace feliz, imagino que podré aceptarlo, también. Aunque me parece que a Ron va a serle mas difícil de aceptar, después de todo a sido todo un impacto verlos besarse, pero admito que se veían muy bien, pues ver a dos chicos tan apuestos, liarse, no es algo que se pueda apreciar todos los días-pensaba Hermione con calma y una ligera sonrisita morbosa en su boca mientras rememoraba el beso entre el par de rivales (Por si acaso, aclaro, a Hermione le va la onda slash, OK y por lo tanto será una fuerte aliada del par de veelas para que consoliden su relación, o sea, todo lo contrario a Ginny)

-Oye George ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? Esta bien que haya bromeado con eso de que le podía hacer Harry a Malfoy pero esto sobrepasa mis ideas-dijo Fred en voz baja a su gemelo.

-¡Es cierto! Pero hay que admitir que no hacen tan mala pareja; la verdad es que se ven bastante bien juntos, pero sobretodo Malfoy parece estar realmente preocupado por Harry; pues tan solo hay que verlo y notaras que se esta molestando por la forma en que Snape esta encajando sus dedos en el brazo de nuestro amigo, lo que me recuerda ¿No crees que deberíamos de intervenir?-dijo George como si nada mientras veía como Snape, apresaba aun mas a Harry, clavándole con tanta fuerza los largos dedos en el brazo que el pobre moreno no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor escapase de sus labios y lo cual desencadeno...

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, COMADREJA; Y TÚ, SEVERUS SUELTA DE INMEDIATO A HARRY, ESTAS LASTIMÁNDOLE!-grito Draco molesto, mientras que con gran fuerza y habilidad se deshacía del agarre de Ron para de inmediato, empujar con muchísima brusquedad a su padrino, separándole así de Harry, a quien no tardo en abrazar a la vez que deslizaba suavemente su mano por encima del brazo maltratado como si desease confortarlo así como aliviarlo.

-¿Estas bien, Harry? ¿No te lastimo mucho el bruto de mi padrino?-pregunto Draco con suavidad y hasta ternura-lo que ocasiono que Hermione y los gemelos abriesen sus bocas hasta "el suelo" de la impresión, mientras que Ron mas que sorprendido empezaba a cabrearse por lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, exactamente como le sucedía a Snape, quien desde el suelo /donde había terminado luego del empuje inesperado de su ahijado/ tampoco se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Malfoy esta abrazando a Harry como si nada? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué Harry no hace nada para quitarse de encima al hurón? ¿Quién se cree que es ese maldito slytherin como para abrazar a MI Harry?-pensaba encabronado Ron, mientras apretaba con tanta fuerza los puños que estos ya estaban blancos por la fuerza ejercida (Aclaro ¡Ron no va detrás de Harry! Por si es lo que están pensando, OK)

-¿Qué demonios esta haciendo Draco? ¿Por qué esta abrazando con tanta ternura a Potter? Y lo peor ¿Por qué Potter lo permite? A no a mí no me dejan así, este par tiene que aclararme muchísimas cosas y por su bien espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, o sea ¡Que son pareja! Porque si es así no voy a permitir que Potter se acerque a MI Draco, después de todo se merece algo mejor que ese idiota gryffindor-pensaba molesto Severus (Otra aclaración: ¡Tampoco Severus esta interesado en Draco! A él solo le interesa Remus, sino léanse el capitulo 12 que hasta violo al licántropo solo para que fuese suyo, pero se los aclaro por si se están haciendo "malas ideas" con respecto al pelirrojo y el profesor de pociones, mas adelante iran comprendiendo porque son tan posesivos -pues ambos usan el MI, ¿LO NOTARON?- con respecto a Draco y Harry, pero mientras lo explico, le puedo decir que no andan detrás de ellos de ninguna manera al menos no de índole amorosa ¿OK?) Mientras se levantaba dignamente del suelo para luego encaminarse hacia la parejita pero justo en ese momento...

-¡HURÓN DEL DEMONIO, ALÉJATE DE MI HARRY; DEJA DE ESTARLE PONIENDO TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS ENCIMA!-grito Ron enfurecido mientras con toda su fuerza bruta (que por cierto es mucha para ser solamente un mago y no un veela) separaba /de nuevo/ a la pareja, al mismo tiempo que estampaba uno de sus puños contra el rostro del rubio, de tal suerte que el pobre fue lanzado hacia atrás, en contra de la pared y con la cual se golpeo la nuca, quedando un tanto atontado por ambos golpes recibidos, lo cual ocasiono diversas reacciones...

-¡Weasley, 10 puntos menos para gryffindor por atacar a un compañero!-exclamo Severus enojado por ver como atacaba ese pelirrojo a su ahijado y cuando pensaba darle una detención con la que no se la acabaría e incluso terminaría pidiéndole disculpas a Draco...

-¿Estas bien, Draco? ¿Te hizo mucho daño ese bruto?-pregunto suavemente Harry, preocupado por el estado del rubio, quien en ese instante alzaba su rostro hacia el moreno, dejando ver el morado de su ojo izquierdo a causa del golpe dado por Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¿Por qué te preocupas por el hurón? ¿Qué no ves que no es nadie? En serio amigo ¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que tu herencia te ha hecho mal, ya ni cuenta te das de que estas hablando con el idiota del hurón, o sea la maldita serpiente venenosa que...-comenzó a decir extrañado Ron ante la actitud del ojiverde pues en verdad que no la comprendía en absoluto y por lo tanto empezaba a culpar a la herencia veela de dicho comportamiento tan raro (No anda tan errado ¿Verdad?)

-¡No Te Atrevas A Insultar A Draco En Mi Presencia, Comadreja! Tú si que no eres nadie a su lado ¿Comprendido? Además ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo? ¡Nadie, lo oyes, nadie puede tocarlo solamente yo! ¿Te queda claro o tu pequeño cerebro no es capaz de entenderlo?-siseo enojado Harry mientras se volvía amenazador, hacia el pelirrojo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se le fue encima sujetándolo por su cuello con una mano, empujándole contra la pared contraria -a donde se encontraba Draco- elevándole incluso unos 10 centímetros del suelo, mientras iba imprimiendo fuerza a su agarre, cortándole poco a poco la respiración al pelirrojo, al cual no solo le estaba costando trabajo respirar, teniendo que luchar desesperado para intentar quitarse de encima al enfurecido veela sino que también comenzaba a estar aterrado al ver como el aura de Harry iba desplegándose cual llamas -que extrañamente, le estaban quemando- a la vez que su cabello se encrespaba, alzándose en picos (al estilo saiyayin pero no tan remarcado, o sea como en la fase primera de la transformación, los que han visto Dragón Ball Z sabrán a que me refiero) lo mismo que sus ojos se estaban tornando mas metalizados, dándoles un aspecto mas frió y de miedo que hizo pasar saliva trabajosamente al pelirrojo apresado.

-¡Malfoy, has algo; o de lo contrario Harry puede lastimar seriamente a Ron!-exclamo Hermione angustiada, al ver el descontrol o mas bien la furia de su amigo, empezando a comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo por allí, con exactitud y la verdad era para no creérselo pero tal pareciera que Malfoy era pareja de Harry.

Y justamente en ese momento, la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases, aunque no por eso Harry pareció reaccionar, al contrario apretaba aun mas al pelirrojo mientras que las flamas que le rodeaban quemaban mucho mas el cuello de Ron, quien no pudo evitar el lastimero gemido de dolor y ardor que escapo de su lastimada garganta.

-¡Suéltalo, León, no vale la pena que te metas en problemas por su culpa; suéltalo, Harry, suéltalo!-ordeno con calma Draco mientras abrazaba al moreno por su espalda para así poder abrazarlo.

-¡Increíble, no hay duda que Malfoy es su pareja elegida pues solo eso puede explicar que su aura encendida no lo lastime como lo hace con Ron!-pensaba sorprendida y complacida Hermione pues entre mas los veía juntos, mas le empezaba a gustar ¡Merlín santo, eso de ser fan del yaoi le empezaba afectar! Pero es que se veían tan lindos y esa ternura de Malfoy así como la preocupada defensa de Harry ¿Cómo no emocionarse? Aunque por ahora eso no era lo importante sino Ron, con el que tendría que hablar y explicarle de una buena vez que no se volviera a meter con Malfoy si es que no quería que Harry lo asesinara, definitivamente.

-¡Como pidas, Draco, como pidas! Pero que conste que si esta comadreja te vuelve a lastimar ¡Lo mataré, lo juro!-dijo solemne Harry mientras soltaba a Ron, quien cayo desvanecido al suelo pues entre el dolor y la falta de aire su cuerpo no había podido resistir mas, así que ahora se encontraba en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

-¡No creo que haga falta, León! Granger se encargara de explicárselo, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por Weasley menor y ahora vamos a clases o se nos hará tarde y creo que nos toca pociones ¿Verdad?-dijo Draco como si nada, viendo como los gemelos se acercaban hasta su desvanecido hermano, incorporándolo entre los dos para poder llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¡Así es, nos toca pociones, Draco!-respondió tranquilo Harry mientras veía al rubio, ignorando por completo a los pelirrojos -y no porque no le agraden sino porque simplemente por ahora su atención la tiene su pareja y esta es primero ante todo.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos y aunque Severus se encuentre aquí, es conveniente que nos adelantemos o puedes perder mas puntos, Harry-dijo Draco con una sonrisa, enlazando una mano con la del moreno, quien también sonrió feliz ante aquella acción.

-¡Este disculpa, Malfoy! ¿No seria mejor que fueses a la enfermería? Ese morado esta verdaderamente feo-dijo Hermione como si nada.

-¡Es cierto, esa comadreja te hizo eso pero yo puedo curarlo!-dijo Harry al recordar el ojo morado de Draco y sin decir agua va, se acerco al mismo para de inmediato colocar sus labios sobre el lastimado ojo consiguiendo con ello que el rubio lo cerrase y entonces, lo beso suavemente emitiendo para esto una ligera luz blanca que solo un segundo duro pero fue lo suficiente pues al separarse el moreno del slytherin, este ya no tenia ninguna marca sobre su ojo o parpado.

-¡Definitivamente tengo que hablar cuanto antes con Draco! No es normal todo esto, excepto si Potter en realidad es la pareja de mi ahijado y eso es algo que debo de averiguar lo antes posible pero por ahora debo de ir a dar clases, así que lo postergare tan solo por un rato-pensó Severus sorprendido por lo que acaba de presenciar, la defensa del moreno y su curación, rasgos que correspondían a veelas sobretodo el deseo de protección hacia la pareja porque la curación no era don de todos los veelas excepto de los ... (Blancos) pero Potter no era uno de ellos ¿O si? Difícil saber en especial cuando solo recordaba que James Potter fue veela, mas jamás supo de que clase, por estar ocupado con Black y Lucius, sabiendo bien -y solo porque Lucius se lo dijo, después de todo el rubio era obvio que presumiría de su amante y mas porque los Malfoy's tenían sangre veela pero de muchísimas generaciones atrás y ninguno de sus antepasados había pertenecido ha alguna de las tres clases principales de veelas y por eso cuando se unió a Black, le presumió bastante en aquella época- que el primero fue un veela amante y de allí la herencia predominante de Draco, por lo que si Potter era uno blanco ... ¡Bueno, había de admitir que no era tan mala opción para su ahijado! Ya le preguntaría a Remus al respecto del ojiverde, pero pensar en el castaño tan solo consiguió molestarlo.

-¡Ustedes dos será mejor que lleven al señor Weasley a la enfermería de una buena vez, antes de que decida bajarles mas puntos; al resto los espero pero YA en el laboratorio de pociones!-dijo Severus molesto mientras daba media vuelta para poder dirigirse hacia las mazmorras, realmente enojado.

-¡Esta en verdad enojado! ¿Por qué será? Tal vez le moleste que ustedes sean pareja ¿Por qué lo son, no es así?-pregunto curiosa Hermione mientras se acercaba hasta el par de veelas, aunque manteniendo una adecuada distancia pues notaba que si intentaba acercarse mas a Harry, Malfoy era capaz de asesinarla y eso ciertamente no estaba en sus planes a futuro.

-¡Lo somos, Hermi! ¿Te incomoda?-pregunto Harry como si nada mientras se alejaba un poquito del lado de Draco para poder acercarse a la castaña en espera de su respuesta, deseando que no le fue a molestar.

-¡No, en realidad! Ya me imaginaba algo como eso; después de todo se han comenzando a llevar bien de manera muy repentina, te enfrentas a Ron por Malfoy, así como éste es el único capaz de controlar tu despliegue de poder veela ¿Cómo no darse cuenta? Son muy obvios, claro que para los que saben ver y sospecho que el profesor Snape es uno de ellos, tal vez Fred y George y Ron lo hará, cuando se lo explique, pero no estoy segura de que lo acepte con facilidad; si a mi misma me esta costando entender el ¿Cómo? Pues admítanlo una relación entre ustedes dos contra y todo que sean veelas, la posibilidad de unión sería fácilmente solo del 2 porque el 98 es mas en contra que a favor ¿No creen?-dijo Hermione como si nada, mientras avanzan los tres hacia pociones.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un veela, Granger?-dijo Draco con curiosidad, volviéndose a colocar junto al moreno ojiverde, apartando así a la castaña, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud celosa y posesiva inconsciente del rubio con respecto a Harry.

-Aparte del hecho de que no dejas que me le acerque, y eso que solo soy su amiga, casi una hermana y por lo tanto no deberías de ponerte celoso puesto que entre familiares jamás existirá unión posible; también están los cambios que has sufrido, que como dije antes para alguien que no sepa, no se percatara de sus herencias pero para mí, que he tenido que leer sobre la herencia de Harry, para así poder ayudar a que comprendiera lo que le pasaba y por ende, leer sobre otros veelas pues veo difícil que puedan engañarme; además esta el hecho de que si bien tú puedes ser el elegido por la atracción veela de Harry, no por fuerza le tendrías que corresponder pero por lo que noto, no solo le correspondes sino que es con igual intensidad o hasta mas que la de Harry, lo cual es curioso si tienen en cuenta los casi 7 años de estarse jodiendo el uno al otro la existencia y eso me llevo a pensar que también tienes sangre veela porque el aura que ambos desprenden son bastante peculiares y he estado viviendo los últimos meses con Harry, así que conozco bien la sensación que el aura de un veela desprende, mas si son dos ¿No te parece, Malfoy?-dijo Hermione tranquila.

-¿Cómo que viviendo con Harry?-dijo con tono celoso Draco, justo cuando iban llegando a pociones.

-¡OH, vamos no es para tanto, Malfoy! He vivido los últimos meses con Harry simplemente porque la guerra dejo un caos en su final y mis padres fueron desgraciadamente algunos de los heridos en su transcurso y por lo tanto mi hermanito Harry, me ofreció alojamiento en su casa pues ninguno de los dos deseaba ser una carga para la familia Weasley, pues ellos también tenían que recuperarse de los estragos post-guerra; así que trata de controlarte que para mí, Harry es solo mi hermano, así como yo lo soy de él y por lo tanto no tengo ninguna clase de interés por el mismo, salvo el hecho de verlo feliz por lo que te lo advierto: ¡Si lo lastimas de cualquier manera, te castro, Malfoy! Y ahora entremos al salón o el profesor Snape nos "matara" y otra cosa, será mejor que dejes que Harry se siente del lado de gryffindor, por lo menos hasta que Snape nos mezcle como siempre, pues a menos que quieras explicarles a tus compañeros serpientes sobre tu herencia -que dudo mucho que lo hayas hecho- no van a entender el porque estas con tu "enemigo escolar" y no te preocupes por Harry, en gryffindor ya están enterados sobre su herencia, además de controlados y por lo tanto sabremos cuidarlo perfectamente-dijo Hermione con calma pero con algo de ese tonito de sabelotodo que tanto molestaba a los slytherin's y no solo a Draco o Snape.

Así que Draco termino por entrar en la clase, yéndose hacia el área de los slytherin's mientras que Hermione y Harry lo hacían para el lado de los gryffindor's mientras esperaban a que el resto de sus amigos y compañeros llegaran, lo cual al cabo de unos minutos sucedió pues había de considerar que la mayoría venía del gran comedor a diferencia de ellos que ya estaban a medio camino del laboratorio pero en lo que llegaban los demás...

-¡Draco tenemos que hablar, así que quédate al finalizar clases! Y no acepto ni negativas, ni evasivas ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Severus autoritario colocándose a un lado del rubio, a quien no le quedo mas remedio que asentir de todas maneras no estaba tan sorprendido por la orden de su padrino, ya había logrado evitarlo por bastante rato, así que lo mejor era enfrentarlo cuanto antes pues luego no deseaba que le fuese hacer daño a su pareja, como había sucedido en el pasillo.

-¿Así que Malfoy ha sido escogido como tu pareja?-dijo Hermione en voz baja junto a Harry, quien solo asintió- ¡Increíble! ¿Quién lo hubiese sabido? La verdad es sorprendente, luego vas a tener que contarme todos los detalles ...-dijo Hermione en plan cotilla, pues la verdad la actitud de la chica había cambiado muchísimo en esos meses de convivencia con el moreno, pues ya no era tan formal como antaño, ni tan clavada en los estudios, pues siendo honestos, al lado del moreno había descubierto un lado irresponsable, (pero en el buen sentido), relajado, divertido y juguetón que antes no tuviera-... ¡No me interrumpas!-dijo la castaña al ver como el moreno iba hacer eso, precisamente-¡Tienes que darme detalles! O sino voy ha estar dándote tanta lata que de todas formas me los dirás, así que mejor cuéntamelo "libremente"-finalizo Hermione con una sonrisa, guardando silencio al ver llegar al resto de los leones y serpientes, viendo de reojo como Harry asentía no de muy buena gana pero no le quedaba mas remedio que hacerlo pues en verdad podía llegar a ser muy insistente y eso bien lo sabía el ojiverde.

Y mientras Snape daba por iniciada la clase de ese día, en otro lado del colegio...

-¡Maldito Severus! ¿Por qué me hizo algo así? ¿Por qué tenía que violarme? No le han bastado todos estos años de rencores y humillaciones así como de reproches; pues al parecer ¡NO! Pues ha encontrado la manera justa de hacerme el mayor de los daños, y no solo físico sino también emocional ¡Lo odio tanto como lo amo! Y eso no puedo soportarlo ¿Cómo puedo amarle, a pesar de todo el dolor que me ha causado y sigue causándome? ¡Te odio Severus Snape, pero aun así no puedo evitar quererte!-pensaba Remus con gran tristeza, sin poder evitar que su mente recordara una y otra vez el ultraje al que había sido sometido por Severus, la noche anterior, sintiendo como todo su ser se iba consumiendo poco a poco y no estaba seguro de poder salir avante pues incluso su parte licana estaba dejando de luchar ya que se sentía realmente herido y traicionado por aquel que había escogido como compañero y eso en verdad le estaba haciendo daño.

De regreso a la clase de pociones... esta se había puesto interesante, por decirlo de algún modo pues mas o menos 10 minutos después de que todos llegaran, los gemelos Weasley's lo hicieron a su vez, recibiendo la baja de 20 puntos /10 por cada uno de ellos/ por su impuntualidad, lo que a su vez les trajo una detención puesto que ambos reclamaron pues se suponía que Snape sabia la causa de porque habían llegado tarde pero al ver las miradas silenciadoras así como frías que tanto el profesor como Hermione les mandaron se callaron antes de revelar el secreto de Harry.

Y por otro lado a la hora de separarlos por parejas, Snape deliberadamente coloco a Harry con Blaise Zabini, a Draco con Seamus Finnigan, a Neville con Hermione, a Fred con Deán Thomas, a George con Pansy Parkinson y así sucesivamente, quedando las tres primeras parejas de la siguiente forma:

Harry con Zabini del lado izquierdo del salón.  
Draco con Seamus del lado derecho del salón.  
Neville con Hermione en el medio de ambas parejas.

Consiguiendo con esto que Draco se fuese molestando, Hermione se pusiese un tanto nerviosa por la fría mirada del rubio y Harry, bueno Harry era el menos tenso de los tres después de todo no se sentía incomodo ante la situación, aunque eso cambiaria en el transcurso de esas horas y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo como los anteriores y les agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado en este tiempo, muchas gracias como siempre son bienvenidos, puesto que por los mismos es que continúo escribiendo con ganas a este y demás fics míos. Por otro lado tengo una muy mala noticia que darles y que lamentablemente mandara al traste mi sistema "semanal" de actualización según el calendario (que mas abajo encontraran) pues verán la situación es esta: Sigo sin tener trabajo pero al mismo tiempo estoy como voluntaria en un centro de atención de adicciones, en donde habrán de imaginar contaba con Internet -de ahí que subiera cada semana- pero por un tremendo lío con la directora con el grupo de trabajo en general, la misma directora nos ha dejado sin Internet hasta que se le de la gana, y para lo cual puede pasar muchísimo tiempo, por lo menos hasta que se le baje el coraje y ni entonces es seguro que lo vuelva a instalar /rezo porque si lo haga/ y por lo tanto no podré subir cada semana pues al no tener trabajo, tampoco tengo mucho dinero como para ir al Internet de paga cada semana y por lo tanto lo único que puedo prometerles es que continuare escribiendo a los capítulos correspondientes a la semana a partir de la próxima así seria magia, bailamos, ángeles v, eternamente mdmd (vean calendario) y al llegar al final de mes, es decir 30 de mayo subirles en un solo día los fics correspondientes a esas semanas y continuar así hasta que una vez cada mes les suba las actualizaciones, por lo menos hasta que vuelva el Internet en el centro, pues una vez por mes si me puedo dar una escapada y pagar, pero solo una no cuatro, es mucho dinero :( lo siento pero es la verdad y mientras no tenga trabajo pues como que no me puedo dar el lujo de andar gastando como si nada. Por lo que si no vuelve el Internet pronto, las subidas serian mensuales y en viernes según el calendario es decir, el 30 de mayo subiendo desde magia hasta eternamente, el 27 de junio subiría desde un milenio para amarnos hasta la sombra de un amor, el 25 de julio de eternamente mdmd hasta corazón de sombra y luz, el 29 de agosto desde un amor destinado hasta vuelvo a ti, el 26 de septiembre desde ángeles v hasta un amor destinado, el 31 de octubre desde magia lunar hasta vuelvo a ti, el 28 de noviembre desde eternamente mdmd hasta bailamos, diciembre ya no entraría pues solo contemplo hasta el 12 según el calendario y una vez llegada esa fecha vería que hacer, en caso de no tener Internet aun, así que van a tener que ser súper pacientes pues si no se arregla esta situación subiré mes con mes cada viernes último del mes correspondiente y varios capítulos a la vez ¿OK? Bueno espero que todo esto no se les haga muy problemático. Nos vemos dentro de un mes. De todas formas no dejen de checar el calendario para saber a que fics estoy escribiéndoles de aquí al 30 de mayo o hasta que tenga Internet. Saludos.

Ideas para el próximo capitulo 15: Veremos un poco mas de la depresión de Remus /la cual apenas comienza pero se agravara con la llegada de la luna llena y el descubrimiento de su inesperado embarazo/ también de la conversación de Severus con Draco así como de algunos puntos aclaratorios entre ambos, en pocas palabras ¡No te metas con mi pareja elegida, Severus! Así como veremos a un Blaise tratando de meter cizaña o sea, según él tratara de encelara a Draco deseando reconquistarlo pero solo conseguirá que un veela celoso este a punto de asesinarlo por tocar a su pareja, Harry, así como a Hermione tratando de poner algo de calma en tan tremendos problemas y tal vez una que otra sorpresita con Ginny pero eso no es seguro. Bueno nos vemos con próximas actualizaciones hasta el 30 de Mayo, lean las notas muy bien para saber que pasara con esta historia y todas las demás ¿OK? Y por ultimo manden sus opiniones y si pueden alguna idea acerca de la bromas de los merodeadores /no soy buena para hacer bromas y aunque no veremos muchas en el fic, tal vez necesite alguna para comprender el manual del merodeador mas adelante/

Calendario de fechas actualizaciones (Y de manera aleatoria para que mi inspiración tenga respiros entre historia e historia y así no se me agote haciendo que de plano no suba a ningún de los fics):

YA ACTUALIZADOS A LA FECHA  
UN GATITO PARA MI CAPITULO 2  
CORAZÓN DE SOMBRA Y LUZ CAPITULO 11  
VUELVO A TI: EPILOGO CAPITULO 22

02 Mayo Veelas: Peligro De Amor (Capitulo 14 Draco-Harry)  
09 Mayo Magia Lunar (Capitulo 21)  
16 Mayo ¿¿Bailamos?? (Capitulo 20)  
23 Mayo Ángeles V (Capitulo 6)  
30 Mayo Eternamente MDMD (Capitulo 9)  
06 Junio Un Milenio Para Amarnos (Capitulo 26)  
13 Junio Un Amor Destinado (Capitulo 3)  
20 Junio Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 15 Trío)  
27 Junio La Sombra de Un Amor (Capitulo 14)

04 Julio Eternamente MDMD (Capitulo 10)  
11 Julio Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 16 Draco-Harry)  
18 Julio ¿¿Bailamos?? (Capitulo 21)  
25 Julio Corazón De Sombra y Luz (Capitulo 12)  
01 Agosto Un Amor destinado (Capitulo 4)  
08 Agosto La Sombra De Un Amor (Capitulo 15)  
15 Agosto Un gatito para mí (Capitulo 3)  
22 Agosto Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 17 Trío)  
29 Agosto Vuelvo a ti (Epilogo capitulo 23)  
05 Septiembre Ángeles V (Capitulo 7)  
12 Septiembre Magia Lunar (Capitulo 22)  
19 Septiembre Un milenio para amarnos (capitulo 27)

26 Septiembre Un Amor Destinado (Capitulo 5)  
03 Octubre Magia Lunar (Capitulo 23)  
10 Octubre Un milenio para amarnos (capitulo 28)  
17 Octubre Un gatito para mi (Capitulo 4)  
24 Octubre Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 18 Draco-Harry)  
31 Octubre Vuelvo a ti (Epilogo capitulo 24)  
07 Noviembre Eternamente MDMD (Capitulo 11)  
14 Noviembre Ángeles V (Capitulo 8)  
21 Noviembre La Sombra de un Amor (capitulo 16)  
28 Noviembre Veelas: Peligro de Amor (Capitulo 19 Trío)  
05 Diciembre Corazón de sombra y luz (Capitulo 13)  
12 Diciembre ¿¿Bailamos?? (Capitulo 22)

yoko () Astarte kendra duvoa Ginna3525 CECILIA

Luzy Snape.


	11. DH: De pensamientos, depresión y enfren

VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR.

CAPITULO 16 (DH): De pensamientos, depresión y enfrentamientos.

* * *

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, así mismo habrá contenido de MPREG, es decir, embarazo masculino, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas. **¡NO LEAS! **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención. También recordarles que serán mas o menos cada dos o tres meses en que vuelva actualizar ha este fic, es decir se vuelven actualizar una vez que haya actualizado todos y cada una de mis historias, así que espero me tenga un poquito de paciencia, gracias por su comprensión.

Así mismo dedico estos capítulos a mi beta Ros Potter por ser el día de su cumpleaños.

Así como a Darlenis Yami Yugi pues fue su cumpleaños y no la pude felicitar, así que aquí la dedicatoria, espero hayas pasado un súper cumpleaños ¡Felicidades chicas!

* * *

Y por otro lado a la hora de separarlos por parejas, Snape deliberadamente coloco a Harry con Blaise Zabini, a Draco con Seamus Finnigan, a Neville con Hermione, a Fred con Deán Thomas, a George con Pansy Parkinson y así sucesivamente, quedando las tres primeras parejas de la siguiente forma:

Harry con Zabini del lado izquierdo del salón.

Draco con Seamus del lado derecho del salón.

Neville con Hermione en el medio de ambas parejas.

Consiguiendo con esto que Draco se fuese molestando, Hermione se pusiese un tanto nerviosa por la fría mirada del rubio y Harry, bueno Harry era el menos tenso de los tres después de todo no se sentía incomodo ante la situación, aunque eso cambiaria en el transcurso de esas horas.

-¡El día de hoy realizaran una poción revitalizante; las instrucciones están en la pizarra, tienen una hora y media, comiencen!-dijo Severus con un tono bastante malhumorado, que mas de uno sobresalto.

_/¿Qué le pasara a Snape? Hoy esta mas gruñón de lo habitual ¿Tendrá que ver su malgenio con el hecho de habernos visto a Draco y a mí? Si que hace un escándalo por nada, aunque ¿Por qué lo hará? ¿Será acaso que esta interesado en mi dragón?/_pensaba Harry con desagrado de solo imaginar que Severus estuviese mínimamente interesado en su compañero, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero opto por dejarlo pasar y mejor enfocarse en la poción pero manteniendo un ojo sobre el profesor pues como esté intentara algo con su pareja, se las iba a ver en serio con él-

-¡Potter, tú encárgate de preparar los ingredientes; yo haré la mezcla y demás!-dijo Zabini con tono suave a la vez que le daba una chulesca sonrisa al ojiverde, quien ni atención le presto, pues solo asintió de manera distraída ya que su atención estaba en Snape, por lo que su compañero de trabajo le era completamente indiferente.

Y aunque para el moreno león, la actitud de Zabini era ajena e irrelevante, un par de ojos grises no dejaban de observar en su dirección, de tal manera que poco a poco comenzaba a "relampaguear" de la ira que estaba sintiendo su dueño.

_/¿Qué cree que hace ese estúpido? ¿Por qué le sonríe de esa manera a Harry? ¿Por qué se le acerca tanto? ¡Maldito Zabini, como se le ocurra tocar a mi pareja lo matare!/_pensaba con rabia mal contenida Draco mientras pulverizaba una raíz de ginseng.

-¡Eh, Malfoy; son cubitos de 2 centímetros, no polvo de la raíz!-susurro Seamus un poco nervioso por lo que hacia el rubio pues sabia que si Snape lo llegaba a notar, seria la casa de Gryffindor la que perdería puntos a pesar de no ser responsables.

-¡No te metas en lo que no te interesa, Finnigan y sigue trabajando!-ordeno Draco con enojo, provocándole un escalofrío de puro susto, pues la mirada acerada que el rubio le dio al irlandés fue de verdad, terrible; no quedándole mas remedio que seguir con sus tareas pues no era ningún tonto y se daba cuenta de que Malfoy no estaba para nada de "buen humor".

_/¡Merlín, las miradas que le lanza Malfoy a Zabini, no son nada buenas! Si estás mataran desde hace rato estaría moribundo ¿Cómo no se da cuenta? Entre mas coquetea y se acerca a Harry, Malfoy esta mas furioso, a este ritmo puede resultar muy peligroso, no solo para Zabini sino también para el resto pues el rubio no esta prestando nada de atención y definitivamente la poción que realiza, no luce nadita bien/_pensaba preocupada Hermione, sin dejar de pasar nerviosa su mirada de un lado a otro, es decir de Malfoy a Harry, de Harry a Malfoy, tornándose cada vez mas ansiosa conforme la hora pasaba, de tal manera que el tiempo pareciera transcurrir muy lentamente pero a la vez muy rápido y eso de verdad no ayuda en nada a su ansiedad.

-¿Fred, lo notas?-susurro George en voz baja a su hermano mientras agregaba un par de pétalos de manzanilla a la infusión.

-¡Así es! Malfoy esta por estallar, junto con su poción; Hermione esta muy nerviosa y Harry, ni en cuenta de lo que esta pasando pues parecer estar mas al pendiente de Snape; pero esto se esta poniendo feo-respondió Fred serio.

-Tendremos que estar preparados para ayudar a Harry de ser necesario; no se que se trae Malfoy con nuestro amigo pero es mas que obvio que esta interesado en él-dijo George sin perder de vista a ninguno de sus compañeros mencionados.

Y mientras todos aquellos pensamientos iban y venían entre los alumnos de pociones, horas atrás…

Remus había dejado la habitación de Severus, para poder dirigirse a la propia, a pesar de encontrarse adolorido así como agotado, a la vez que lo sucedido con Severus no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza.

_/¡Maldito Severus! ¿Por qué me hizo algo así? ¿Por qué tenía que violarme? No le han bastado todos estos años de rencores y humillaciones así como de reproches; pues al parecer ¡NO! Pues ha encontrado la manera justa de hacerme el mayor de los daños, y no solo físico sino también emocional ¡Lo odio tanto como lo amo! Y eso no puedo soportarlo ¿Cómo puedo amarle, a pesar de todo el dolor que me ha causado y sigue causándome? ¡Te odio Severus Snape, pero aun así no puedo evitar quererte!/_pensaba Remus con gran tristeza, sin poder evitar que su mente recordara una y otra vez el ultraje al que había sido sometido por Severus, la noche anterior, sintiendo como todo su ser se iba consumiendo poco a poco y no estaba seguro de poder salir adelante pues incluso su parte licana estaba dejando de luchar ya que se sentía realmente herido y traicionado por aquel que había escogido como compañero y eso en verdad le estaba haciendo daño.

_/¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme algo así? ¿Con que propósito? Lo único que has conseguido es que te desprecie, y aunque no pueda sacarte de mi corazón ¡Jamás te perdonare, lo que me hiciste! Y así como te amo, voy a intentar odiarte, pues no te mereces mas mi cariño y cuésteme lo que me cueste, te he de olvidar, no se como lo haré pero de alguna manera he de lograrlo, así que lo primero es quitarme tu olor y esencia de encima, y después veré que hacer/_pensaba Remus abatido pero con firme resolución mientras se arrancaba con coraje las ropas que vestía, dejándolas en un montón bajo sus pies, para luego prendenderles fuego, una vez que se las quito pues no quería nada que le recordarse esa infernal experiencia, luego de lo cual se dirigió al baño en donde tomo una larga ducha, lavándose el cuerpo con tanta insistencia y fuerza que pronto su piel estaba por completo irritada así como dañada y no solo por sus frotes sino también por la saña de Severus, luciendo arañazos así como algunos moretones a la altura de la cadera por los agarres del otro hombre.

_/¡Maldito, mil veces maldito! Voy a olvidarte Snape, aunque me tome el resto de mi vida, lo he de conseguir, con esta humillación has logrado no solo obtener mi odio y desprecio, sino también que el amor que desde mi juventud te he profesado se desvanezca/_pensaba Remus con coraje pero extrañamente con tanta tristeza que sin darse cuenta de ello, amargas lagrimas abandonaban sus dorados ojos, mezclándose confundidas con el agua que caía de la ducha, de manera silenciosa.

Y mientras Remus tomaba la ducha mas larga de su vida hasta el punto de parecer que se ahogaría en la misma, el despertar del castillo volvía de tal forma que alumnos, profesores, cuadros, fantasmas, elfos y todos y cada uno de los habitantes del inmenso lugar, comenzaban con sus actividades diarias, preparándose unos para sus clases, otros para realizar el delicioso desayuno, en fin mil y un actividades pero todos ellos ignorantes de lo que a un entristecido licántropo le sucedía en esos momentos, pues la pena y tristeza se estaban instalando con tanta fuerza en su ser que el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando poco a poco, así como la dulce sonrisa de sus labios se iba tornando en un mueca seria y cansada, que tal vez nunca mas seria capaz de irse de su rostro.

Así pues al cabo de algunas horas, nos encontramos en la clase de pociones, de nuevo y ciertamente las cosas se han tornado de verdad feas, pues justo en esos instantes…

Blaise Zabini, realizaba un movimiento, que hizo explotar no solo a cierto veela furioso sino también la poción que realizaba, pues el moreno slytherin, con el pretexto de tomar el ultimo ingrediente que necesitaban agregar se había colocado detrás de Harry, "abrazándole" de manera muy cariñosa y atreviéndose además ha oler el cuello del ojiverde, que ni cuenta se daba de lo que hacia el slytherin, pues el león solo se percato de que algo estaba mal justo en el momento en que sintió una explosión de magia expandirse por el lugar junto con el derrame de una poción.

_/¡OH, maravilloso! Draco esta celoso, es tan reconfortante ver sus celos por mí, aunque para ello tenga que tocar a Potter, aunque tampoco es un gran sacrificio; este moreno esta de muy buen ver y la verdad seria un verdadero placer disfrutarlo, pero es tan puritano que ni cuenta se da de mis avances, por lo que imagino que no es nada diestro en la cama y la verdad que tener que cargar con un inexperto no me hace nada de gracia, pues son tan anticuados que logran matar la pasión, por lo que prefirieron quedarme con mi dragoncito que SI sabe las artes de la cama y ¡DE QUE MANERA!/_pensaba Blaise con satisfacción inmensa al ver las reacciones del rubio y que imaginaban eran por él, pero muy pronto caería de su nube de color de rosa y de una manera muy dolorosa, que le quitarían todo pensamiento lujurioso sobre el rubio e incluso sobre Harry.

-¡Señores Malfoy, Finnigan; detención después de clases y 10 puntos menos por su desastre, así como tendrán que volver a realizar la poción!-dijo molesto Snape viendo con enojo hacia Draco y Seamus al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de su varita desaparecía la poción estropeada antes de que continuase haciendo un desastre peor del que ya estaba haciendo.

-Pero profesor, eso no es justo… Seamus trato de…-comenzó Hermione nerviosa, pero la mirada de suplica de Seamus la hizo callar, pues era mas que sabido que Snape nunca era justo con los leones y al contrario no desaprovecharía oportunidad de continuar quitándoles puntos.

-¿Decía algo, señorita Granger?-dijo sarcástico Severus, viendo con burla a la castaña, quien tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no soltar lo que deseaba, pues sabía bien lo que le esperaba si lo hiciera.

-¡No, nada profesor; me equivoque!-dijo con tono de disculpa Hermione aunque por dentro no estuviese nada conforme.

-¡Por supuesto, me lo imaginaba! Después de todo siempre habla sin saber nada, señorita Granger; y ahora envasen sus pociones y lárguense de una buena vez-dijo molesto Severus, espantando a los alumnos, quienes a toda carrera hicieron lo ordenado, a la vez que metían sus útiles en sus mochilas lo mas rápido que fuera posible, pues no fuera hacer que el profesor decidiera darles también detención, como hizo con Seamus y Draco, los cuales no les quedo mas remedio que quedarse, aunque significara la perdida de al menos otra clase lo mismo que algunos puntos mas.

-¡Malfoy, Finnigan; ustedes se quedan, el resto, fuera!-dijo molesto Severus, haciendo con ello salir despavoridos a todos en el salón, aunque claro primero las serpientes y por ultimo los leones, siendo Harry el mas renuente en salir pero entre los gemelos y Hermione lo obligaron hacerlo.

-¡Finnigan, comience hacer de nuevo la poción y usted, señor Malfoy venga conmigo, tenemos que hablar de su comportamiento!-ordeno Severus secamente, viendo al rubio y al irlandés, no quedándoles mas remedio que obedecer, así pues Seamus se puso manos a la obra, volviendo a preparar los ingredientes, mientras que Draco seguía al profesor hasta la oficina del mismo.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué estabas pensando, Draco? Has sido un completo irresponsable y todo porque ¡Por Potter, nada mas y nada menos que por Potter!-exclamo indignado Severus dando rienda suelta a todo el coraje y frustración que venia sintiendo desde que despertó y no encontró al lobito a su lado.

Afortunadamente su estallido no iba a ser ni escuchado, ni presenciado por nadie aparte del rubio, ya que una vez habían entrado con todo y su enojo, el profesor lanzo hechizos tanto de silencio como de privacidad para no ser interrumpidos de ninguna forma.

-¡No Te Atrevas a Meterte Con Mi Pareja Elegida, Severus! Pues si lo haces, vas a conocer mi enfado y no te recomiendo que nos enfrentemos, pues ninguno de los dos es capaz de darse por vencido y siendo veelas la guerra seria encrudecida, lo cual no nos conviene; además si algo ha sucedido ¡Es enteramente culpa tuya! Después de todo, fuiste tú quien puso a mi pareja con el idiota resbaloso de Blaise ¿Y todo para que? Para supuestamente darme una lección, porque según tú: Harry no me conviene. Pues déjame decirte, padrino ¡Que estas muy equivocado! Harry no solo es perfecto para ser mi pareja, sino que todo él es maravilloso, además de ser lo mejor de lo mejor y no solo eso, también es un mago excepcional, con un poder mágico insuperable, verdaderamente atractivo pues tiene un cuerpazo de infarto, unos ojos de ensueño y como bonus resplandece de inocencia y virtud; y eso ni siquiera tú lo puedes negar; bien sabes que los Malfoy´s siempre queremos lo mejor y definitivamente, él es lo mejor; así que deja de una condenada vez de meterte entre los dos, así como en mi vida, Severus-dijo Draco con vehemencia y pasión, defendiendo a su pareja, pero al mismo tiempo molesto con su padrino, que por mucha familia que fuera no tenia ningún derecho a entrometerse donde no le llamaban.

-¡Estas completamente cegado, Draco! Potter no te conviene, debes buscarte otra pareja, ese mocoso solo es un imán de problemas, además de que si de verdad te quisiera, no habría permitido que Blaise se le acercara ¿No te parece?-dijo Severus metiendo cizaña con muy mala intención y la cual fue claramente captada por el rubio, quien solo movió la cabeza de manera negativa al notar la absurda actitud de su padrino.

-¡No se que diablos te pasa, Severus! Pero te estas comportando de una manera impropia y sumamente grosera; aunque es bien sabido que HARRY no es santo de tu devoción, nunca antes habías tomado una actitud tan deplorable con respecto a él además de inadecuada y no me importa lo que puedas decir, Harry no es como estas intentando insinuar, pues mi compañero en ninguno momento le hizo caso a las insinuaciones de Blaise puesto que no tiene el mas mínimo interés en ese resbaloso; por lo que puedas decir esta por completo fuera de contexto así como de discusión y si ya no tienes nada que decirme SOBRE MI DESEMPEÑO ACADÉMICO será mejor que regrese y ayude a Finnigan, pues tampoco quiero quedarme para siempre por aquí, para tener que soportar tus histerias y que nada tienen que ver conmigo o mi pareja; pero que te quede claro ¡No le hagas algo a Harry porque me conocerás en serio! Y hasta puedo olvidar que somos familia, además de no porque lo seamos (familia) tienes algún derecho sobre de mí ¿Entendido?-dijo Draco con voz fría y seca, mientras deshacía los hechizos y daba media vuelta para salir de la oficina con la frente bien alta.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que como verán no es muy extenso pero con eso de que estoy subiendo dos capítulos, es decir tanto al trío como al DH, pues es algo corto. Bueno nos vemos y tengan paciencia pues mas o menos hasta enero del 2010 volveré actualizar ha este fic, gracias por su comprensión y atención, así mismo les AVISO que he tomado la decisión de que esta historia la dividiré en dos archivos distintos, pues me he dado cuenta de que a partir del capitulo 13 y 14 para el trío y el DH respectivamente, cada historia ha ido tomando su propio rumbo, por lo que en realidad no tiene caso que continúen siendo un solo fic, por lo que a partir de la próxima actualización podrán encontrar estas historias con los siguientes nombres:

**Veelas: Peligro de Amor,** se conservara para la pareja Draco-Harry, Severus-Remus, y

**Veelas: Tri amores,** será con el que bautice al trío, correspondiente a Severus-Harry-Draco, OK. Espero que esto no les sea muy lioso, ya para enero los encontraran con estos títulos, nos vemos para entonces.

**Ideas del próximo capitulo**: A grandes rasgos veríamos mas sobre la actitud que ha tomado Severus, el reencuentro con Remus, sus maneras de reaccionar tras la violación, de tal manera que cuando se enteren del embarazo del lobito, se algo impactante (al menos espero lograr el impacto), también un poco mas de Draco y Harry, e incluso puede que la confesión del primero acerca de Blaise al segundo, así como también ver el "castigo" que el entrometido slytherin recibirá por andar de mano larga con un veela blanco que es pareja de un veela amante y quizás otras sorpresitas.

Fics ya actualizados, en viernes pasados y hasta la fecha.

1. Ángeles V, multicrossover de Harry Potter, Gravitation, Saint Seiya y Yugioh, capitulo 9.

2. Corazón de Sombra y Luz de Harry Potter, capitulo 14.

3. ¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 19.

4. Eternamente MDMD, de Harry Potter, capitulo 9.

5. Un Gatito para Mí, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12.

El próximo viernes será el turno de "La Sombra de un Amor" capitulo 14, pues como se darán cuenta hoy le ha tocado a Veelas: peligro de amor, capítulos 15 y 16, es decir al dos por uno, pues son el regalo de cumpleaños de mi beta Ros Potter, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi beta querida! Y dentro de el de sombra les avisare cual fic seguirá, bueno nos vemos cada viernes con una nueva actualización. Gracias por su comprensión y atención así como por sus comentarios, les dejo con la lista que quienes me comentaron en todo este tiempo. Gracias.

*ggbmiharu *Dod17 *macamare *amy *Murtilla *shiji *RAC *licherni *hellGirl *katy snape

Luzy Snape.


	12. Insinuaciones Preocupaciones

VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR.

CAPITULO 12: Insinuaciones (Preocupaciones)

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, así mismo habrá contenido de MPREG, es decir, embarazo masculino, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas. **¡NO LEAS! **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención. También recordarles que serán mas o menos cada dos o tres meses en que vuelva actualizar ha este fic, es decir se vuelven actualizar una vez que haya actualizado todos y cada una de mis historias, así que espero me tenga un poquito de paciencia, gracias por su comprensión.

Gracias por su comprensión y atención así como por sus comentarios, les dejo con la lista que quienes me comentaron en todo este tiempo. Gracias.

*Dvaita *Blood Golden *Koraima *alenfoxi *miru yumi *L. Malfoy *gyspra *ros potter *ladyduquesa *Sjare2009 *suzumiya_loveyaoi *Ruby Andariel Claw** ***Hina18

**Resultados del reto lanzado en el fic de Vuelvo a Ti, serie gravitation, capitulo 23:**

Las ganadoras han sido **Setph-granger**, por la pagina de ff y **Katlen_612** en amor yaoi, a quienes agradezco su interés así como les aviso que será mas o menos en agosto /quiero afinar bien los detalles de sus obsequios/ en cuando suba sus regalos así que ténganme algo de paciencia, así mismo por la pagina de slasheaven, no hubo respuesta y por lo tanto no habrá regalo, excepto los dos mencionados antes, siendo subidos en fanfiction y amor yaoi respectivamente cada nuevo fic el próximo agosto, OK. Gracias por su respuesta, por cierto el mensaje oculto en el fic era: **"CON TODO MI AMOR, TE AMO MI DULCE TATSHUYA".**

-¡No se que diablos te pasa, Severus! Pero te estas comportando de una manera impropia y sumamente grosera; aunque es bien sabido que HARRY no es santo de tu devoción, nunca antes habías tomado una actitud tan deplorable con respecto a él además de inadecuada y no me importa lo que puedas decir, Harry no es como estas intentando insinuar, pues mi compañero en ninguno momento le hizo caso a las insinuaciones de Blaise puesto que no tiene el mas mínimo interés en ese resbaloso; por lo que puedas decir esta por completo fuera de contexto así como de discusión y si ya no tienes nada que decirme SOBRE MI DESEMPEÑO ACADÉMICO será mejor que regrese y ayude a Finnigan, pues tampoco quiero quedarme para siempre por aquí, para tener que soportar tus histerias y que nada tienen que ver conmigo o mi pareja; pero que te quede claro ¡No le hagas algo a Harry porque me conocerás en serio! Y hasta puedo olvidar que somos familia, además de no porque lo seamos (familia) tienes algún derecho sobre de mí ¿Entendido?-dijo Draco con voz fría y seca, mientras deshacía los hechizos y daba media vuelta para salir de la oficina con la frente bien alta, así como molesto.

_/¡No te metas mi pareja elegida! ¿Como se atreve hablarme de esa manera? Es un insolente malagradecido, se cree la gran cosa solo por estar con Potter, como si eso fuese lo mejor, quedar unido a un estúpido Gryffindor que terminara robándole el corazón para así poder burlarse de uno ¡De eso estoy seguro! Después de todo no es eso lo que Remus ¿Ha hecho conmigo? Se ha marchado sin una despedida menos una explicación; como si no le importase nuestra unión, como si lo sucedido la noche pasada no hubiese ocurrido ¡Maldito licántropo! ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que soy un veela y lo necesito a mi lado, aunque no quiera? Tendré que enseñarle modales para que entienda perfectamente cual es su sitio, es decir ¡A mi lado!/_pensaba Severus frustrado y molesto pues no podía comprender que Remus le hubiese abandonado, luego de su unión, ese hecho traída loco a su veela, que le urgía a buscar al lobito para tenerlo amarrado a su cama y nunca mas dejarlo escapar, alejándose de su lado otra vez; pero al mismo tiempo su orgullo de serpiente no le permitía realizar tal cosa sin pararse a considerar ni por un momento las acciones del castaño ¿Por qué actuaba como lo hacia? Para el veela su pareja le había "dejado" y por lo tanto tenia que pagarlo y eso era lo único que importaba.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a los "locos y posesivos" pensamientos de Severus, Remus continuaba en sus habitaciones, mal intentando recomponerse, queriendo poner una dulce y amable sonrisa en su rostro como todos los días lo hacia pero le resultaba imposible, ya que mas que una sonrisa solo conseguía esbozar una triste mueca que otra cosa.

_/¡Maldito Severus! Como quisiera poder odiarte por lo que haz hecho y sin embargo no puedo lograrlo; por el contrario mi lobo esta triste porque su pareja ha hecho algo tan terrible, si tan solo pudiera despreciarte, ya que odiarte es improbable, pero ni siquiera eso puedo hacer y para colmo con tu agresión, conseguiste algo, que ni con todos tus insultos o malos tratos, en todos estos años, ¡Borrar la sonrisa de mis labios!/_pensaba Remus con profunda pena y amargura, comiendo apenas un poco de tostadas así como algo de jugo, ya que verdaderamente mucho apetito no tenia.

_/Por fortuna tengo clases hasta mas tarde, no creo poder soportar tener que fingir que todo esta bien, que nada ha pasado/_pensaba Remus con tristeza, terminando con su ínfimo desayuno.

Y mientras Remus se sumía en su tristeza, en otro lado del castillo, Harry y sus amigos, así como algunos compañeros habían marchado a su próxima clase, tras el desastre de pociones, esta vez transformaciones con la profesora Fleur Weasley…

-Oye Ron ¿Cómo es tu cuñada, como maestra?-cuestiono curioso Dean Thomas al pelirrojo.

-¡Como voy a saberlo! Es la primera vez que nos dará, Dean-dijo Ron como si nada.

-Pues deberías saberlo, Ronald; después de todo es "tu cuñada"-dijo Lavander con cierto tonillo insinuador que desagrado al chico.

-¿Qué estas queriendo insinuar, Brown? Que tú seas una descarada y hasta ofrecida ¡No significa que mi cuñada lo sea! Es más ninguna mujer Weasley que conozca se comportaría como lo haces tú, así que por favor guárdate esos comentarios; lo que pasa es que estas resentida porque ya no te hago caso y buscas la forma de atraer mi atención ¡Por Merlín, que eres desagradable y fastidiosa! Y muy poca mujer como para no saber valorarte a ti misma-dijo Ron con molestia y marcado desagrado.

-¿Cómo te atreves tú, estúpido?-dijo enojada Lavander enfrentándose al pelirrojo, quien ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¿Cómo me atrevo a llamarte ofrecida? ¡Que tiene de malo, SI eso es lo que eres!-replico como si nada Ronald, comenzando así una serie de dimes y diretes entre esos dos, que no tenia pintas de querer acabar y mientras todos les prestaban atención…

_/No podía haber salido mejor si lo hubiese planeado; esto es perfecto me da la oportunidad perfecta de hablar con Harry, sin que nadie nos preste mucha atención/_pensaba Hermione con calma mientras se acercaba hasta su amigo ojiverde, el cual observaba aburrido toda la ridícula situación que el pelirrojo y Lavander protagonizaban en esos momentos.

-¿Harry, podemos hablar un momento?-llamo Hermione al chico, con tono serio.

-¿Sucede algo, Mione?-cuestiono Harry extrañado de la seriedad de su amiga en especial porque recién comenzaban las clases y no era como para que se pusiera en aquel plan, después de todo para los exámenes faltaba todavía un buen rato.

-¡No sucede nada malo, Harry! Solamente deseo comentarte algo que posiblemente tú no notaste y es mejor que estés enterado, especialmente si continuas con tu idea de estar con Malfoy-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, consiguiendo con la mención de cierto rubio, llamar la atención del ojiverde.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Draco, en esto?-cuestiono un tanto a la defensiva Harry, todos sus instintos veelas "prendidos" para defender a su pareja ante cualquier intento de daño por parte de la castaña por mucho que la misma fuese su amiga.

-¡Tranquilo, Harry! No es nada malo; tu sabrás porque lo escogiste precisamente a él _/Habiendo tantos y tantas prospectos, mucho mejores que el rubio, pero es la decisión de Harry ¡Que se le va hacer!/_ por lo que si esa es tu decisión ¡La respeto! Así que no tienes porque estar a la defensiva, no voy a decir nada malo de tu compañero-dijo con algo de prisa, Hermione, a la vez que conciliadora.

-Entonces de ¿Qué quieres hablar?-indago Harry cauteloso.

-¡Creo que debí escoger mejor mis palabras, Harry! Lo que quiero decirte no es exactamente sobre Malfoy, sino más bien sobre ti-dijo Hermione con algo de diversión y casi suelta la carcajada al ver como Harry fruncía el ceño muy al estilo de cierto pendenciero rubio, poniéndose ahora a la defensiva pero con su persona.

-¿Y bien?-cuestiono Harry, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Calma chico, no es nada malo! Solo es una pequeña observación OK; tal vez tú no lo notaste porque eres muy inocente, pero el tal Zabini estuvo "coqueteándote" de manera por demás descarada siendo por eso mismo que Malfoy ha estallado su poción; el hecho es Harry, que debes de tener cuidado con esa clase de comportamientos, pues por mucho que tú no les respondas y menos aun te interesen puesto que todo tu interés se centra en tu pareja elegida, pero eso no significa que los demás lo vean de la misma manera y más que nada porque las serpientes no están "inmunizadas" contra tu atracción veela _/al menos hasta ahora, pronto voy a tener que tomar medidas y mas viendo lo de Zabini y lo mano larga que ha resultado ser/_ y eso puede traerte más de un problema; imagina por un instante ¿Qué alguno de ellos intentara forzarte y con ello obligarte a ser su pareja? Por mucho que Malfoy sea tu pareja escogida, si tienes sexo con alguien antes de unirte a él, acabarías enlazado con ese otro u otra ¡Así que debes de ser más cuidadoso y mantener los ojos más abiertos! Aprovecha que ya no tienes que usar esas horribles gafas, aparte de que a la siguiente ocasión, Malfoy no se controlara y acabara matando al incauto o incauta que se vuelva atrever a tocarte OK-dijo Hermione con calma pero también con voz de sermón.

-¿De que estas hablando, Mione? ¿Cuándo estuvo Zabini "coqueteándome"?-dijo extrañado Harry, por completo sacado de onda pero antes de que la castaña pudiese responderle...

-Basta nigños, dejegn de estar pegleando y entregn de una buegna vez-dijo Fleur desde la puerta del salón de clases, haciendo a todos guardar silencio definitivamente.

-¡Mas tarde seguimos hablando, Harry!-susurro Hermione en voz bajita al ojiverde mientras entraba al salón.

-Ronalgd la siguiente vegz no es necesario que me defiengdas; yo sola puedo congtra pestes-murmuro Fleur como si nada viendo con desagrado a Lavander.

-¿Señogrita Brown, cierto?-Lavander asintió ligeramente-¿Pude exgplicarme los principios de la transforgmación inanimada ha animada?-cuestiono Fleur de manera seria, viendo de reojo como la mano de Hermione se alzaba automáticamente, seguida por un par de chicos de ravenclaws, nada mas, dando de esta manera comienzo a la clase que no seria muy amena para Lavander, quien se abstendría de volver hacer comentario alguno sobre Fleur o cualquier otro Weasley´s, pues comprendería que "meterse" con esos pelirrojos o con las adicciones –como Fleur- no era para nada recomendable, por mucho que se sintiera necesitada hacerlo –para conseguir la atención de Ron y ver si así volvían, lo cual no sucedería- para atraer a cierto pelirrojo y por el cual aun sentía "algo" mas que una simple amistad.

_/¿Zabini coqueteándome? ¡Es ridículo! Lo habría notado ¿Cierto?... bueno tal vez no, la verdad es que si no fuera porque mi herencia veela reconoció a Draco como pareja, no me habría percatado de ello ni golpeándome en la cara; menos aun he notado que ese chico estuvo "coqueteando" conmigo pero si Hermione lo dice ¡Es porque debe ser verdad! No me mentiría en algo como eso; por otro lado eso explica el comportamiento de Draco en pociones y que se llevara un castigo junto con Seamus ¡Él debe creer que yo estaba "alentando" a Zabini! ¡Merlín, Draco debe estar molesto conmigo y pensando que le soy infiel o algo peor! Su veela, mi veela, yo…/_pensaba preocupado Harry prestando cero atención a la clase, pues todos sus sentidos estaban solo enfocados en buscar a Draco y aclarar la situación, sintiendo que si "lo perdía" por culpa de Zabini se moriría –aunque no sin antes mandar a la mierda al metiche slytherin- casi literalmente, de tal manera que sin darse cuenta tanta ansiedad comenzó hacer estragos en él, terminando por caer en un estado digámosle así, catatónico, porque por mas que Fleur y sus compañeros le llamaron no respondió en lo absoluto, causando algo de alarma entre los presentes.

-¡Fred y George, lleven a Hary a la enfermería para que lo regvisen!-dijo Fleur preocupada por el ojiverde, segura de que aquello no era normal en lo absoluto.

Así pues los gemelos llevaron al ido ojiverde a la enfermería donde el nuevo doctor no tardo en poner manos a la obra, ordenándoles a los pelirrojos marcharse, para poder trabajar de manera mas tranquila y mientras eso ocurría en la enfermería, Remus finalmente había comenzado con sus clases, logrando que todos se extrañaran al verlo tan decaído aunque nadie se atrevió a cuestionar nada; Severus estaba que el sol no lo calentaba pues para la mala suerte de todos los alumnos que tuvieron pociones por ese día, terminaron con no menos de 50 puntos perdidos para todas las clases incluida slytherin, así como uno que otro castigo y eso que era solamente el primer día.

-¿Qué crees que pasara con Harry, hermano mío?-cuestiono uno de los gemelos, tras abandonar la enfermería.

-¡No tengo la menor idea! Pero lo que le pase debe de tener algo que ver con lo que Hermi le ha dicho; pues justamente ha sido después de eso que nuestro amigo se ha puesto "mal", por lo que antes de sacar cualquier conclusión debemos de hablar con ella, para que pueda explicarnos que estas sucediendo, aunque tengo la sospecha de que sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con la condición de nuestro amigo, Fred-dijo el segundo de los gemelos.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con su condición, George?-cuestiono intrigado Fred, viendo a su hermano asentir.

-¡Entonces eso puede ser grave! ¿Tal vez deberíamos de informarle a Malfoy?-sugirió, no muy convencido de ello, Fred.

-¡No creo que sea lo mas conveniente, Fred! Puesto que no sabemos con exactitud lo que sucede con Harry-dijo George como si nada, sin percatarse que justo detrás de ellos se encontraban Seamus y Malfoy…

-¿Sucedió algo ha, Harry?-cuestiono el irlandés un tanto preocupado, sobresaltando a los gemelos.

-¡Seamus, no hagas eso! Casi nos "matas"-replicaron a la vez los gemelos, con una mano en su torso /cada uno/ de manera teatral, volviéndose hacia su compañero topándose con el rubio, quien lucia entre preocupado y molesto, algo que solo los pelirrojos notaron.

-¡Lo siento, chicos! Pero en serio ¿Qué paso con Harry?-insistió preocupado el gryffindor, consiguiendo con ello que Draco se molestara aun mas.

_/¡Maldito irlandés! ¿Cómo se atreve a preocuparse por MÍ Harry? ¡Me las pagara! Aunque antes tengo que saber que le ha pasado a mi pareja ¿Qué tal que es grave, si algo malo le sucede?/_pensaba el rubio molesto y angustiado a la vez, más antes de que hiciera algo "drástico" como por ejemplo: moler a crucios al insolente irlandés…

-¡Harry esta bien, no te apures! Solo no se sentía bien y lo tuvimos que acompañar a la enfermería, pero ya el doctor Lancaster se esta haciendo cargo de atenderlo, por lo que supongo que pronto estará bien-dijo George tranquilo, esperando que su breve explicación "calmase" al rubio.

-Ahora lo mejor es que volvamos a clases o de lo contrario Fleur se molestara y eso no va ha ser muy agradable que digamos-dijo Fred con calma, mientras retomaba su camino junto con su hermano y Seamus, dándose cuenta de que Draco se desviaba de camino, imaginando que iría donde Harry, lo cual no le extraño en lo absoluto por lo que junto con George se encargo de distraer a Seamus para que no notara nada raro.

Así pues Draco se encamino tan rápido como le era posible pero sin perder la compostura, hacia la enfermería esperando ver pronto a su ojiverde preocupándose mas y mas conforme se acercaba al lugar, y justamente cuando iba dando vuelta al pasillo para llegar a la enfermería se topo de frente con un par de chicos de cuarto semestre aproximadamente que soportaban entre ambos, a un desvanecido Remus Lupin.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al profesor Lupin?-cuestiono Draco extrañado mas que nada y no tanto por preocupación –bueno tal vez un poco si, pero solo un poco, OK- aunque si con interés pues sabia bien que para Harry, el profesor era alguien importante y si algo le pasaba, el moreno se pondría muy mal y eso no podría soportarlo.

-¡No lo sabemos! De repente se ha desmayado al comenzar las clases de DCAO-respondió con rapidez uno de los chicos, al darse cuenta de que estaban delante de uno de los prefectos del colegio.

-¿Y han venido desde el salón de DCAO… así?-dijo Draco, levantando una ceja de manera por demás extrañada, no creyendo que aquellos chicos hubiesen "arrastrado" a Lupin desde el salón –que no estaba precisamente cerca- hasta la enfermería.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y perdón por la tardanza en subir pero tuve algunos inconvenientes /si desean saber mas ven el capitulo 23 de vuelvo a ti de gravitation, donde encontraran mis razones así como mi calendario de subidas para que sepan como siguen sus fics favoritos en que orden/ que me hicieron difícil subir este episodio pero realmente espero les agrade así mismo les dejo con las ideas para el próximo capitulo tentativamente titulado: "En la enfermería y condiciones".

Ideas del próximo capitulo:

*Draco averiguara como se encuentra Harry, descubriendo la inquietud del ojiverde con respecto a Zabini, malentendiendo la situación /pues el rubio pensara que Harry se "entero" de su desliz/ por lo que acabara soltando la sopa, consternando al moreno.

*Harry se sentirá confundido y dolido pero al mismo tiempo, acabara aceptando que no quiere perder al rubio, por lo que "técnicamente" lo perdonara pero bajo sus condiciones.

*El doctor Sigmund Lancaster enfrentara situaciones un tanto inesperadas –con tantos veelas en la enfermería- aunque no totalmente desconocidas al darse cuenta de las condiciones de Harry, Draco y Severus –este ultimo acabara presentándose en la enfermería, tras escuchar del desmayo de Remus con la excusa de si el doctor no ocupa alguna poción que le prepare-

*Con el examen del doctor, a Remus, se enteraran de la condición de embarazo del lobito, quien con el shock que recibirá acabara por poner su vida en peligro junto con la de su bebe, pero Severus lo rescatara, tratando luego de eso aclarar las cosas con el castaño pero este ultimo no le pondrá tan fáciles las cosas, expresando también sus condiciones.

Y a grandes rasgos eso veríamos en el siguiente capitulo, bueno espero que le agrade este nuevo capitulo, nos vemos.

*Veelas: Peligro de Amor, de Harry Potter, capitulo 13, 5 o 7 de mayo, (Aquí de nueva cuenta habrá un puente del 1 al 6 de mayo que seria cuando le tocaría por lo que será hasta el 7 u 9 de mayo en que subiré OK)**SUBIÉNDOSE.**

*Veelas: Tri Amores, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 12 o 14 de mayo

Luzy Snape.


End file.
